La Dama y el Ranchero
by maravilla121
Summary: Las vidas de Candiche White una joven inglesa y William Albert Andrew un ranchero americano cambian completamente, cuando sus familias los casan sin sus consentimientos. Ahora tendrán que aprender a vivir juntos, a pesar que no se soportan. ¿Se lograrán enamorar? Epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

 ** **Nota: El titulo de este capitulo es creacion de mi amiga Stormaw. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y apoyarme nuevamente con este nuevo fic.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO I**

 **Casados por engaños**

 _ **1880**_

—¡Me niego a comprometerme con este hombre! –exclamó Candice White frente a todos los invitados que estaban presente en su lujosa mansión. Una mansión que estaba ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, donde vive con su padre el barón de White, su hermano Michael y la esposa de él, Flammy.

Para la gran cantidad de invitados que habían asistido al compromiso de la hija del barón de White y del hijo del conde de Sheffield no fue ninguna sorpresa, que la joven de diecinueve años reaccionara de esa manera. No era la primera vez que se veía involucrada en un escándalo así, era una rebelde sin causa que ni su autoritario padre la podía controlar.

—Candy tú no puedes hacerme esto –le pidió Alexander, su prometido tomándola del brazo.

Ella bruscamente se soltó de él.

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con este compromiso!

—Por favor recapacita, no te das cuenta la humillación por la que me estás haciendo pasar…-le suplicó él viendo entre la gente la cara de furia de su padre, un prestigioso conde de Londres.

—Ese no es mi problema –expresó Candy apartándose de el –Lo siento señores, pero hoy no va haber compromiso.

—¡Candice White claro que va haber compromiso! –le gritó su padre que llegó ante ella.

Un elegante hombre de estatura regular, con un corto bigote y con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento papá…no me comprometeré con Alexander.

—¡Tendrás que hacerlo! -le volvió a gritar su padre con ganas de darle una abofeteada frente de todos, pero para no aumentar más el escandalo se contuvo.

—No lo are…no pienso hacerlo papá ¡Nunca me comprometeré ni con Alexander ni con nadie! –protestó Candy saliendo corriendo del salón, luciendo un hermoso vestido en tono verde de seda, que le combinaba muy bien con su cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda.

No se podía negar que Candice White era una de las jóvenes más bellas de Londres, por lo que pretendiente no le faltaba que soñaban con convertirla en su esposa. Sin embargo ella a todos los despreciaba, no porque se creyera superior a ellos, sino porque no le interesaba el matrimonio. Sus planes no era casarse, ella no había nacido para ser una mujer que tuviera que estar al lado de un hombre y criar hijos. Su gran anhelo era viajar cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, quería conocer otros países, otras culturas, y sobre todo disfrutar de esa libertad que nunca ha tenido por ser una señorita de sociedad e hija de un barón muy conocido en Londres.

—¡Candice vuelve aquí! –le gritó el barón tomándose la cabeza –¡Esta muchacha me va a matar!

En eso se acercó Michael el hijo mayor del barón y su esposa Flammy con la que llevaba cuatro años de casado y con un hijo de dos años.

—Ya papá cálmate…-le pidió el joven tomándole un hombro.

—Cómo quieres que me calme, tu hermana no tiene remedio, Candice es una vergüenza para esta familia, la voy a desheredar –expresó el barón con rabia y pensando en hacerlo. Él quería mucho a su hija, pero ya estaba cansado de su actitud, que de alguna manera tenía que hacerle pagar todos los malos ratos que le ha hecho pasar.

—Suegro lo que pasa que es una niña todavía, no sabe bien lo que hace –le dijo Flammy para intervenir por su cuñada a la que le tenía mucho cariño.

—No la justifique Flammy. Claro que sabe lo que hace. Una vez más nos ha hecho pasar una vergüenza.

En eso llegó el Conde de Sheffield furioso con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Henry mi hijo y yo nos vamos. Lo que ha hecho tu hija no tiene nombre.

—Conde por favor, esperen, les prometo que mi hija se va comprometer con Alexandre.

—Ya no deseo que se realice ese compromiso. Tu hija está completamente loca y no deseo una loca en mi familia –dijo el Conde marchándose.

—¡Que voy hacer con Candy, ya no puedo más con ella! –expresó el barón sintiéndose derrotado por su propia hija.

—Tal vez yo lo puedo ayudar en eso barón –le dijo una mujer mayor llamada Elroy Andrew, una anciana perteneciente a una prestigiosa familia de Escocia.

—¿Usted Elroy? –le preguntó el barón a la mujer, que conocía desde hace varios años atrás, ya que siempre se encontraba con ella en las reuniones sociales donde ambos asistían.

—Si Barón. Por qué no conversamos a sola sobre el tema.

—Por supuesto, vamos a la biblioteca. Michael despide a los invitados.

—Si papá…

El barón llevó a la mujer a la biblioteca, donde se sentó en su amplio escritorio de estilo inglés y Elroy frente de él, en un sillón de tono caoba.

—¿Dígame Elroy como me puede ayudar con mi hija?–le preguntó el barón interesado –La verdad ya no sé qué hacer con ella.

—Lo entiendo barón, es algo que yo también he pasado con mi sobrino.

—¿Con su sobrino?

—Sí, William, el hijo de mi hermano. Él ya es un hombre y también no desea casarse. Yo hecho todos los intentos por que lo haga, pero no hay manera de convencerlo.

—¿Y el donde vive?

—En América, en un rancho, a él le gusta esa vida de campo.

—¿Usted me quiere decir que tal vez su sobrino y mi hija…?

—Se pueden llegar a casar –le terminó la frase Elroy mostrándole una leve sonrisa –¿No le parece una buena idea?

—Pero si ninguno de los dos se quiere casar.

—Podríamos hacerlo por mandato, no es algo muy común, pero es válido. Yo tengo un abogado que se encargue de eso.

—¿Y cómo le aremos para que ellos firmen el mandato?

—Yo me encargaría de que lo firme mi sobrino y usted tendría que hacer lo mismo con su hija, eso sí ellos no se deben enterar de que se trata.

—Sabe Elroy me gusta mucho su idea –comentó el barón tomándose la barbilla.

—¿Entonces lo hacemos?

—Si lo hacemos…y ahora sí que va saber mi hija quién soy yo –dijo el barón con una sonrisa triunfante.

...

Dos meses después Candice White y William Albert Andrew estaban casado por mandato y sin que ellos tuvieran la menor idea. El barón tenía todo preparado para que su hija se marchara a América y se reuniera con su esposo. Era lo que siempre quiso, ver a su hija casada con un buen hombre, aunque nunca imaginó que fuera de esa manera. Habría preferido que las cosas hubieran sido diferente, pero ella misma se lo había buscado por su comportamiento. Sabía que cuando Candy se enterara pondría el grito en el cielo, pero ya nada podría hacer, tendría que aceptar su destino y marcharse América donde comenzaría una nueva vida, que esperaba que la hiciera madurar y cambiar ese carácter tan rebelde de cual ahora su marido tendría que doblegar.

Esa tarde Elroy llegó a buscar a Candy para que tomaran el barco que las llevaría América, el viaje era largo así que cuando más pronto partieran sería mejor.

Cuando a Candy se lo comunicaron se quería morir, no podía creer que su padre hubiera sido tan cruel en casarla sin su consentimiento y con un completo desconocido. Sentía que su padre quería deshacerse de ella, su relación nunca había sido de las mejores, pero hacerle eso le dolía profundamente.

—¡Yo no pienso irme con esta señora! –gritó Candy descontrolada.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, ya eres una mujer casada y tu deber es estar con tu esposo –le ordenó el barón con autoridad.

—¡Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste papá!

—Tú me llevaste a esto por tu rebeldía.

Candy se acercó a su hermano.

—Michael por favor no dejes que me lleven –le pidió llorando y aferrándose a él.

—Hermanita lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Además no es tan terrible que estés casada con un ranchero, ahora vivirás en América en un hermoso rancho rodeada de vacas y cerdos jajajaja.

—¡Te estas burlando de mí!

—¡Michael no te burles de tu hermana! –lo regañó Flammy –Candy te prometo que te voy a escribir muy seguido.

—Gracias Flammy. Tú eres la única que me entiende en esta familia.

—Es hora de irnos –dijo Elroy mirando el reloj del salón –O vamos a perder el barco.

—Ya vayan pronto antes que se vaya el barco –dijo el barón.

—Está bien me voy, pero nunca más voy a volver –expresó Candy saliendo llorando de su casa, sintiendo un gran temor por lo que le iba tocar vivir.

El viaje hacia América duro un mes, donde llegaron a Chicago y cuatro horas después en tren a la localidad de Lakewood, ahí se encontraba el rancho de los Andrew. Un lugar muy grande, con muchos establos, graneros, animales, árboles frutales y flores que estaban alrededor de una gran casa. Candy reconoció que era un lugar bello, pero muy alejado y con un olor a estierco de animal que la hiso sentir nauseas. Realmente su vida iba ser una tortura en aquel rancho, sin su familia, si las cosas que le gustaba y lo peor casada con un hombre que solo conocía de nombre.

—Señora Elroy bienvenida –dijo una joven sirvienta que salió a recibirlas.

—¿Cómo estas Dorothy?–le preguntó la anciana.

—Bien, señora…

—¿Y mi sobrino William?

—El salió a recorrer las tierras.

—Te presento a Candice White, la esposa de William.

—¡Su esposa!–exclamó Dorothy sin entender.

—Sí. Quiero que le preparen una habitación.

—Enseguida señora Elroy. Gusto en conocerla señora Andrew –la saludó Dorothy con amabilidad.

—Yo me llamo señorita Candy, no señora Andrew –la corrigió la rubia con molestia.

Dorothy la miró, realmente no entendía nada.

—Mejor entremos a la casa, venimos cansada por el viaje.

—Acompáñeme señora Elroy.

Las tres mujeres entraron al interior de la casa, que tenía una decoración rustica y campestre. Candy la miró pensando que la sala no era fea, pero le faltaba de un toque femenino, se notaba que en ese lugar necesitaba la mano de una mujer, pero claro ella no pretendía serlo.

—¿Señora Elroy desea algo de beber? –le preguntó Dorothy.

—Una taza de té –respondió la anciana.

—¿Y usted señora Andrew?

—Ya le dije que me llamo señorita Candy….

—Disculpe señorita Candy…¿desea algo de beber?

—No gracias. Lo que quisiera es darme un baño, vengo muerta de calor.

—Dorothy por que no llevas a Candice a mi cuarto para que se bañe mientras le arreglan el suyo –le dijo Elroy.

—Si señora. Señorita sígame por aquí –le indicó la sirvienta.

La rubia la siguió por un largo pasillo, donde entraron a una de las recamara.

—Espéreme aquí para prepararle su baño.

—Gracias Dorothy –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa –Eres muy amable. Disculpa por ser tan pesada, es que me trajeron aquí sin mi consentimiento.

—Comprendo señorita, no se preocupe. Vuelvo enseguida.

Dorothy le sirvió él te a Elroy y después se fue a prepararle el baño a Candy que la estaba esperando sentada en el borde de la cama, muerta de miedo. Ella no era una joven miedosa es más tenía mucho carácter para enfrentar las cosas, sin embargo esto la superaba. De un momento a otro se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y casada con un hombre llamado William Albert Andrew. No dejaba de preguntarse, ¿cómo sería? guapo, feo, joven o viejo, ¿qué carácter tendría y como la iba tratar?, ¿estaría de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio tan extraño? ¿Le exigiría que cumpliera con sus labores de esposa? No, eso la horrorizaba ella no estaba preparada para eso y menos con un hombre que no quería. Su cuñada Flammy una vez le había explicado de las labores de una esposa en el lecho, le había contado su experiencia, donde le dejo en claro que era algo un poco difícil al principio, pero que después se acostumbraba sobre todo si había amor en la pareja. Pero su caso no lo era, como iba a entregarse a un desconocido y que no amaba. No, algo tenía que hacer para librarse de aquello, ¿pero qué…? ¿Que…?

...

Mientras Elroy y Candy esperaban a William Albert Andrew, él se encontraba en una cabaña con su amante Sandra Steven, una hermosa joven sobrina de un conocido ranchero de la región. Thomas Steven, es un hombre rudo y ambicioso que siempre ha odiado a los Andrew por rencillas que tuvo en el pasado con el padre de Albert. Él vive con su esposa Mery, su hijo Tom y sobrina Sandra de la cual se hiso cargo cuando el padre de la joven que era capitán de un barco murió en un naufragio.

Albert hace algún tiempo que tiene una relación secreta con Sandra, una relación pasajera, ya que él no es de los hombres que se compromete. A él no le interesa el matrimonio, es una persona de espíritu libre que le gusta disfrutar de su independencia, por eso nunca ha pensado en casarse a pesar que ya tiene la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Sin embargo Sandra está muy enamorada de él y no pierde las esperanzas de poder llevarlo al altar, sabe que no será una tarea fácil ella conoce muy bien a Albert, pero no se dará por vencida hasta que él se convierta en su esposo.

Ese dia se habían encontrado en la cabaña que está en las mismas tierras de los Andrew, donde como siempre dejaban desatar su pasión.

—Ya tengo que irme –dijo Albert levantándose de la cama.

—Tan pronto cariño…-se quejó Sandra haciendo una mueca –Es temprano todavía.

—Tengo cosas que hacer –contestó él buscando su ropa para vestirse.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Mañana no puedo, se viene la cosecha y voy a estar muy ocupado –respondió colocándose la camisa -Además no es bueno que nos veamos tan seguido, tu tio puede enterarse de lo nuestro.

Ella se levantó de la cama envuelta en una manta y se acercó a él.

—William tal vez sería bueno que mi tio lo supiera.

—Por favor Sandra, el me odia jamás aceptaría que tengamos una relación –protestó Albert con molestia.

—Es que…tendría que aceptarla.

—¿No te entiendo…?

—William creo que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo –le dijo tocándole el cuello de la camisa.

Él frunció el ceño apartándose de ella.

—¿Que estás diciendo…?

—Que tengo las sospechas que estoy embarazada.

—¿Estas segura…?

—Bueno no, pero hay una posibilidad, estos días no me sentido muy bien.

Albert dio unos pasos tomándose la cabeza.

—No puede ser…tú esperando un hijo mío.

—A lo mejor estoy equivocada, pero si lo fuera lo encuentro maravilloso mi amor, esto no uniría a un más y tendrías que casarte conmigo –comentó Sandra que soñaba con casarse con él.

Albert la miró tragando seco, ya que lo que menos quería era contraer matrimonio y si Sandra estaba en cinta tendría que hacerlo.

—Es mejor que te vea un médico para que te lo confirmé.

—No he querido ver al doctor del pueblo, es amigo de mi tio…

—Entonces ve a otro pueblo y busca otro doctor que te revise, quiero que me confirmé en se embarazo antes de hacer algo –dijo Albert terminándose de colocar su chaqueta y sombrero –Ya me voy, si tienes noticias me avisar.

—Si cariño…-le contestó con una sonrisa.

…

Una hora después William Andrew llegaba a su rancho, muy preocupado por lo que le había contado Sandra, no sabía que decisión iba tomar si ella si estaba embarazada de él, por ahora era mejor que se tranquilizará, así que una botella de licor le vendría bien. Se bajó de su caballo y entró a la sala de su casa cuando vio a su tía Elroy que lo estaba esperando, eso le causo mucha sorpresa, ya que ella no acostumbraba ir muy seguido al rancho y cuando lo hacía le mandaba un telegrama contándoselo para que la fueran a esperar a Chicago.

—¡Tía Elroy! –la nombró sacándose el sombrero.

—William que alegría de verte –contestó ella parándose y acercándose a él donde le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

—Fue un viaje de improvisto.

—¿Y a qué se debe? Tú no eres de venir mucho por estos lados.

—Bueno William, he venido porque te traje a tu esposa.

—¿Que esposa? –preguntó él desconcertado con lo que le estaba diciendo su tía.

—Te lo voy a decir de una vez. Te he casado por mandato con una joven de Londres.

—¿Que…?

—Que hace dos meces que eres un hombre casado.

—¡Tía Elroy como se te ocurrió hacer algo así! –gritó Albert completamente alterado ¡Esta vez su tía se había pasado de la raya!

—Era la única manera que te casaras, William.

—Ese matrimonio no es válido, que yo recuerde no he firmado ningún mandato.

—Lo hiciste sin darte cuenta…-le contestó Elroy pasándole el documento.

Albert los miró dándose cuenta que estaba casado con una joven llamada Candice White.

—¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

—Te acuerdas cuando te mandé uno documentos de la propiedad de Londres que vendimos.

—Si…

—Bueno en uno de esos documentos que firmaste iba el mandato.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tía me engañaste! -protestó.

—Lo siento, pero esto tú te lo buscaste. Comprende que ya eres un hombre grande, que es hora de que tengas una esposa e hijos.

—¡Tía entiende que a mí no me interesa el matrimonio, yo estoy muy bien así solo! No quiero ni una esposa ni hijos. Así que es mejor que le digas a esa señorita que se vaya de aquí, porque no la voy aceptar como mi esposa.

—¡Yo tampoco lo aceptó a usted como esposo! –le aclaró Candy que había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

Albert desvió sus ojos hacia ella, viendo que su esposa era una joven realmente hermosa, pero una chiquilla. Ella también lo miró, viendo la alta silueta de aquel hombre vestido como un ranchero y con una barba larga que lo hacía parecerse un viejo.

—Así que usted es la joven con la que me casó mi tía –le dijo como si le reprochara aquello.

—Lamentablemente si señor…A mí también me casaron sin mi consentimiento.

—¡Genial tía! –sonrió Albert irónico –Mas encima me traes a una joven que tampoco está de acuerdo con el matrimonio.

—William, Candice no es para que se pongan así. Quieran o no están casados, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es conocerse, yo sé que ambos se van a terminar acostumbrando a su nueva vida –dijo Elroy con tranquilidad –Bueno los dejo solos, yo me voy a bañar.

Albert se dirigió a un bar donde se preparó una copa de ron.

—Esto no puede estar pasando –dijo bebiendo bruscamente el licor.

Candy se dio cuenta que era un hombre con un carácter bastante insoportable. Su vida al lado de ese hombre iba ser un martirio.

—Lo mismo digo –le dijo para que notara que ella también estaba furiosa con aquel matrimonio.

—¿Entonces a que vino?

—Me trajeron obligada…

—¿Y no se pudo escapar? Yo en su lugar lo habría hecho.

—Mire señor Andrew…no me venga a echar la culpa de algo que me impusieron como a usted…Para mí esto no es fácil o usted cree que me siento feliz estando casada con un ranchero y viviendo en un rancho donde sale un olor animal insoportable.

Albert frunció el ceño, pensando en que se creía esa chiquilla presumida y altanera que quería que todo el mundo estuviera a sus pies, y que a él lo estaba despreciando por ser un hombre de campo.

—Entonces váyase de aquí si tanto le molesta este lugar…

—Ojala pudiera, pero no puedo, dije que nunca más volvería a mi casa –dijo Candy sintiéndose acorralada.

—Bueno va tener que aguantar este lugar con olor a vaca y a mí. No le queda de otra señorita –le dijo Albert marchándose, pensando en cómo iba salir de ese lio, estaba casado con una chiquilla insoportable y con la posibilidad de tener un hijo de su amante. Si no resolvía pronto esos problemas su tranquila vida de hombre de rancho no volveria hacer la misma.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Gracias a Dios nos vamos a leer nuevamente, aquí les dejo un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste, va estar muy entretenido con romance e intrigas, también escenas de un humor, así que voy a estar esperando sus reviews.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a cada una de las chicas que leyó el final de mi fic anterior, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia y el final. Gracias por todo su apoyo, lo valoro de verdad.**

 **Besitos y muchas bendiciones.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **Te detesto**

Todas las mañanas Candy se despertaba con el sonido de los gallos y el rumiar de las vacas. Llevaba dos semanas viviendo en el rancho y aun no se podía acostumbrar aquella vida de campo, que no tenía nada que ver con su vida en Londres. Una vida que tanto extrañaba, donde vivía en una hermosa mansión, tenía un bello cuarto rodeada de lujos y sirvientes que estaban a su disposición y donde también podía disfrutar de los beneficios de la ciudad, las tiendas, los teatros y las reuniones sociales. En el rancho no tenía nada de eso, que iba ser de su vida en aquel lugar tal alejado de la civilización y ni de hablar viviendo con un hombre que apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño se levantó de la cama, luciendo un fino camisón blanco. Caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación, donde al abrir las cortinas se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo y que los empleados del rancho comenzaban otra jornada de trabajo. Cerró las cortinas y se colocó una bata de levantarse para ir a la cocina a buscar a Dorothy. Con paso lento salió de la habitación cuando en el pasillo se encontró con su esposo que venía saliendo de su cuarto. Ambos se miraron con una rabia que ninguno de los dos podía disimular.

—Buenos días –lo saludó Candy con voz seria.

—Buenos días –contestó él -¿Que hace tan temprano levantada?

—No me levanto por gusto, en este rancho no se puede dormir hasta tarde.

—Verdad que no estamos en Londres, donde me imagino que usted se levantaba a la hora de almorzar –comentó Albert en tono de burla.

—¡Se está burlando de mí!

—No, claro que no -sonrió él.

—Nunca había conocido a una persona tan desagradable como usted –expresó Candy cruzando los brazos.

—Y yo una tan presumida…

—¡Yo no soy ninguna presumida!…-le aclaró ella con enojo –Mejor me voy a buscar a Dorothy. Con usted no se puede hablar.

—¿Para que la quiere…?

—Para que me preparé mi baño.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace usted? Dorothy no está para eso, ya suficiente trabajo tiene con las labores de la casa para que la esté atendiendo a usted. Entienda que aquí las cosas cambiaron, no estamos en Londres. Así que desde ahora en adelante usted va tener que aprender atenderse sola le guste o no–le dijo Albert marchándose.

Candy lo miró roja de la rabia, pensando en cuanto detestaba a ese ranchero. ¿Que se creía para estar hablándole en ese tono? Pero eso no se iba quedar así, algo iba hacer para vengarse de las humillaciones que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde Dorothy estaba preparando el pan para el desayuno, junto a Pony la cocinera de la casa, una mujer mayor de carácter bonachón.

—Señora Andrew –la saludaron ambas sirvientas.

La rubia hizo una mueca por más que había intentado que la servidumbre la llamara por su nombre de soltera, no lo logro hacerla cambias.

—Buenos días –contestó Candy.

—¿Necesita algo señora? –le preguntó Dorothy.

—Vengo porque necesito agua caliente para darme un baño.

—No se preocupe, término de hornear el pan y le voy a preparar su baño.

—No es necesario yo quiero hacerlo –le dijo Candy recordando lo que Albert le había dicho.

—¿Usted?

—Sí. Tú tienes mucho trabajo para estar molestándote en eso.

—Oh señora Andrew para mí no es ninguna molestia atenderla.

—Ese hombre no quiere que te moleste.

—¿Qué hombre…?-preguntó la sirvienta sin saber a quién se refería la rubia.

—El señor Andrew…

—¿Su esposo?

—¡Ese mal educado no es mi esposo! –expresó Candy con molestia.

Pony rio al escuchar las palabras de la esposa de su patrón, viendo que era igual obstinada que él.

—No le haga caso yo le preparo el baño.

—¿En serio Dorothy?

—Si señora.

—Gracias, eres muy amable…-le sonrió Candy.

—Vaya a su cuarto y me espera.

—Está bien…

Más tarde Candy luciendo un hermoso vestido en tono rojo, acompañado de un pequeño sombrero del mismo tono y guantes blancos se fue al comedor a desayunar con Elroy. Después de comer salió a conocer el rancho. Desde que había llegado no había querido salir a conocerlo, pero encontraba que ya era tiempo que lo hiciera, no podía pasarse todo el tiempo encerrada en su cuarto como si fuera una prisionera.

Con una sombrilla salió a caminar por los alrededores del rancho, disfrutando del sol de la mañana y el olor a campo. Llegó hasta un árbol de durazno, donde había una banca. Ahí se sentó para disfrutar del paisaje, un paisaje que a pesar de todo le llamaba mucho la atención, por la naturaleza que la rodeaba. No sabía que era lo que más le impresionaba del lugar, si eran las altas colinas, los inmensos árboles o el pasto verde mesclado con flores silvestres y hierbas. Dio un suspiro pensando en eso, cuando sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia otro lugar del rancho, posando su mirada en un hombre alto y rubio, que para su disgusto era su esposo. Él se encontraba cepillando unos finos caballos que le habían acabado de traer de Escocia y por los que había pagado mucho dinero. Junto a él se encontraba a un muchachito de cabello castaño de nombre Jimmy, que la miraba de reojo. Seguramente estaban hablando de ella.

—Bonita su esposa patrón –le dijo el jovencito mirando a la rubia.

—Ella no es mi esposa –le aclaró Albert con molestia sin ni siquiera tener la intensión de mirarla –Nos casaron sin nuestros consentimientos.

—¿Y eso se puede hacer patrón?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no la acepta? Después de todo no es tan malo tener una esposa –dijo Jimmy pícaramente.

—Jajajaja ¿Que sabes tú de esas cosas? Nunca te has casado.

—Pero he tenido muchas novias y la he pasado muy bien con ellas.

—Tus novias no han sido como esta muchacha presumida e insoportable, a mí no me gustan las mujeres así –dijo Albert con desagrado -Y ya no hablemos más de ella, mejor guardemos los caballos. Tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas.

—Si patrón.

Guardaron los caballos y Albert se subió a una carreta, para dirigirse al pueblo más cercano al rancho, que quedaba como a una hora de viaje.

Candy aprovechando que su esposo se había marchado se fue al establo, donde todavía estaba Jimmy con los caballos.

—Señora Andrew –la nombró el muchachito sacando su sombrero de paja.

—Nada en especial, solo vine a ver estos bellos caballos –dijo acariciando uno con una de sus manos –¿De dónde los trajeron?

—De Escocia señora, el patrón dice que son muy fino y que le costaron mucho dinero.

Candy levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio le costaron mucho dinero?

—Sí, hizo una inversión muy grande para comprarlos.

—Bueno me voy, nos vemos después Jimmy –dijo Candy pensado en que ya había encontrado en la manera de vengarse de su esposo.

…

Albert llegó al pueblo, donde compró las cosas que necesitaba en el almacén de su mejor amigo George Johnson, con el que tenía una relación de amistad de hace muchos años. George era un hombre honesto que le tenía un gran cariño a Albert por lo que lo miraba como a un hermano menor.

—Jajajaja Albert no puedo creer que tu tía haya hecho algo así –rio George pasándole una copa de vodka.

Ambos se encontraban en un pequeño cuarto que estaba en la tienda.

—Lo hiso George…me trajo una esposa, una chiquilla insoportable, que reclama por todo, no te imaginas cuanto la detesto.

—¿Y es bonita?

—Sí, pero todo lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de presumida –comentó Albert bebiendo el licor con brusquedad de la rabia que sentía.

—¿Y qué vas hacer…?

—No lo sé…George.

—¿Ya consumaste tu matrimonio con ella?

—No.

—Bueno si es así no sería difícil anularlo.

—¿Tú crees amigo?

—Si el matrimonio no se ha consumado pasaría hacer no válido. Así que no te preocupes, busca un abogado para que lo anule.

—Es lo que voy hacer, no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más casado con esa chiquilla.

—Si amigo o sino vas a tener problemas con Sandra.

—Con Sandra no tengo nada serio.

—Pero ella está muy enamorada de ti, cada vez que viene a la tienda solo me habla de ti. Hasta tiene planes de matrimonio contigo.

Albert suspiró pensando que esa relación oculta que tenía con esa mujer solo le iba trae problemas.

—Hace tiempo que debí haber terminado con ella -dijo con un tono de preocupación - Parece que Sandra está esperando un hijo mío.

—Vaya eso sí que es grave. No quiero ni pensar que puede hacerte el señor Steven si se entera que te involucraste con su sobrina.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a ese viejo.

—Pero tienes que cuidarte de él, no es de fiar.

—Espero que solo sean sospecha de Sandra de que está embarazada, no tengo ninguna intensión de casarme con ella.

—Tendrías que separarte de una para casarte con la otra. En los líos que te metes querido amigo -le dijo George tocándole un hombro.

—Ya me voy -dijo Albert bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de vodka -Gracias por escucharme.

—De nada amigo, ya sabes que estoy para lo que necesites.

...

Después que Albert estuvo platicando con su amigo George, se regresó al rancho, pero en el camino se encontró con Sandra. Ella hacían días que iba a la cabaña para hablar con él, por unos de los sirvientes del rancho de Andrew, se enteró que Albert se había casado con una joven de Londres. Sin embargo ella no podía creer que el hombre que amaba la hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

—¿Sandra que haces aquí? –le preguntó Albert bajando de la carreta.

—Te estaba esperando –respondió ella –Tenemos que hablar.

—Yo también deseo hablar contigo. Vamos a la cabaña.

Sandra se subió a la carreta de Albert y se dirigieron a la cabaña para hablar tranquilos y sin que nadie los viera.

—¿Por qué no has venido a la cabaña? -le preguntó Sandra al entrar.

—No he podido...

—Es porque te casaste ¿verdad?

—Si me casé…-le confirmó Albert fríamente.

Ella sintió una inmensa rabia y lo abofeteo.

—¡Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera! –le gritó llorando de rabia –Conmigo tenías que haberte casado, acaso se te a olvidado todos los momentos de pasión que hemos vivido.

—Las cosas no son como piensas.

—¿Cómo son entonces?

—Me casaron sin mi consentimiento. Fue mi tía Elroy que se le ocurrió casarme con una joven de Londres por mandato, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando firme aquel papel.

—Entonces tu…

—Si Sandra todo fue culpa de mi tía. Yo jamás me habría casado con una chiquilla que ni siquiera soporto.

-Me dijeron que es muy bonita.

-Si no te lo voy a negar, pero ya te dije que es una chiquilla que detesto, no podría llegar a tener nada con ella.

—Oh mi amor…perdóname no te debí golpear –le dijo Sandra abrazándolo por el cuello –Yo me sentía tan dolida contigo, pero fue tu tía la que te casó. Tienes que terminar con ese matrimonio y así nos podemos casar.

Albert le sacó las manos a Sandra.

—Te equivocas Sandra, yo si voy a anular ese matrimonio, pero nunca voy a casarme contigo.

—¿Que estás diciendo?

—Que no tengo planes de casarme contigo, lo siento, pero a mí no me interesa el matrimonio ni con mi esposa, ni contigo ni con ninguna otra mujer. Así que olvídate de eso.

—¡Albert tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo te amo! -le gritó dolida - Además se te olvida que puedo estar esperando un hijo tuyo.

—¿Ya fuiste a ver a un doctor?

—No he podido ir a otro pueblo haber un médico, pero me seguido sintiéndome mal. Si estoy embarazada no me vas a dejar sola en esto ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, te voy a poyar en todo, a mi hijo no le va faltar nada, pero no me pidas que me case contigo porque no lo voy hacer.

—¡Eres un canalla!

—Sandra tú sabias perfectamente que a mí nunca me ha interesado el matrimonio, desde que nos conocimos eso te lo deje muy claro y aun así tú quisiste tener algo conmigo.

—Yo te amo William, que no lo puedes entender.

—¡Ya no sigas! Y no se te ocurra regresar a la cabaña, esos encuentros no volverán a pasar –le dijo Albert saliendo de la cabaña para buscar su carreta y marcharse.

—¡Imbécil no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente!–le gritó Sandra sintiéndose acorralada.

…

Sandra muy angustiada por lo que estaba pasando se regresó al rancho de su tio. Se sentía furiosa Albert estaba casado con otra mujer y ella con las sospecha de que estaba embarazada. Lo que más quería era tener un hijo de Albert, sabía que con eso lograría él que se casara con ella, pero aun así él se negaba a casarse, si eso ocurría se iba meter en serios problema con su tio. Las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos y no sabía cómo las iba controlar. Sin que nadie la viera entro a su cuarto, cuando se encontró con el señor Steven que la estaba esperando.

—¿Sandra donde estuviste toda la tarde? –le preguntó con una voz autoritaria que retumbó en todo el cuarto.

—Fui al pueblo… a comprar unas cosas…-respondió ella nerviosa.

—¿Y dónde está lo que compraste? –le preguntó el señor Steven mirándole las manos que no tenía nada.

—Es que… no encontré lo que estaba buscando.

Él se acercó a ella.

—¡No seas mentirosa! –le gritó dándole una cachetada –¡Crees que no sé qué te estuviste revolcando con el desgraciado de Andrew!

Ella se sobo la cara mirándolo asustado al verse descubierta.

—¿Tio cómo te enteraste?

—Te mandé a seguir, hace tiempo que tenía las sospechas que tú y ese imbécil tenían algo. ¡Cómo pudiste involucrarte con mi peor enemigo!

—Lo siento tio, pero yo me enamoré de él.

—¡Cállate! ¡Acaso te volviste loca, tu enamorada de Andrew!

—Sí, aunque te duela lo amo.

—Ahora mismo tomas tus cosas y largarte aquí. Yo voy a matar ese desgraciado de Andrew –expresó el señor Steven sacando su arma.

—Tio por favor no le hagas daño a William –le pidió tomándolo por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! –se zafó de ella –Es lo menos que se merece por haber colocado sus ojos en ti.

Sandra estaba aterrada, ella no podía permitir que su tio le hiciera daño al hombre que amaba, algo tenía que hacer para impedirlo. En ese momento recordó una vez que su tio le contó de por qué odiaba a los Andrew, y había sido por que el padre de Albert en una apuesta le quito unas tierras que eran de él.

—Tio recapacita, no te das cuenta que si me logro casar con William tu podrías recuperar tus tierras –le dijo Sandra.

—Recuperar mis tierras…-expresó el pensativo.

—Si tio, esas tierras que años atrás perdiste por culpa del padre de William. Si me caso con el esas tierras también me pertenecerían como su esposa y yo podría cedértelas.

El señor Steven mostro una sonrisa lo que más quería era recuperar sus tierras, así que estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo aunque eso significara emparentarse con los Andrew.

—Está bien voy aceptar tu propuesta, cásate con Andrew y entregarme mis tierras, pero si no lo logras te mato a ti y a el–le advirtió con seguridad.

Sandra suspiro cerrando sus ojos, que iba hacer ahora más que nunca tenía que lograr casarse con Albert, su tio sabia la verdad y estaba dispuesto a todo, pero para eso lo primero que tendría que conseguir que Albert anule el matrimonio con esa chiquilla lo antes posible.

…

Por la noche Candy aprovechó que todos se quedaran dormidos para dar su golpe. Se colocó un rebozo y salió a los establos alumbrada con una vela que llevaba en sus manos. Entró al establo donde estaban los finos caballos escoceses. Con un poco de temor los sacó y les golpeo el lomo para que salieran huyendo. Mostrando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se regresó a su habitación, donde se metió a su cama para dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente Albert estaba desayunando, cuando Jimmy entro muy apresurado al comedor.

—¡Patrón¡ ¡Patrón¡ –lo llamó el muchacho.

—¿Que sucede Jimmy? –le preguntó Albert.

—Se robaron los caballos de escocia.

—¡Que¡ –exclamó Albert parándose de la mesa.

—Se robaron los caballos patrón. No están en el establo, ni en ningún otro lugar del rancho.

—¡No puede ser¡ Vamos a buscarlos. Esos caballos tienen que aparecer.

Albert junto con él capataz del rancho el padre de Jimmy y los otros empleados salieron a buscar los caballos por todo el rancho, en sus alrededores y en las afueras también de las tierras de los Andrew.

Candy se levantó presintiendo lo que estaba pasando, sabía lo que había cometido y había escuchado un alboroto en las afuera de la casa. Se colocó un bonito vestido en tono coral y se dirigió a desayunar como si no supiera nada.

—Buenos días señora Elroy –la saludó sentándose a la mesa.

—Buenos días Candice –contestó la mujer –¿Ya supiste lo que pasó?

—No. ¿Qué pasó?

—Le robaron unos finos caballos a mi sobrino.

—¡Santo cielo¡ –exclamó Candy asiéndose la sorprendida –¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

—Anoche…Mi sobrino salió como loco a buscarlos. Si no los encuentra va perder mucho dinero.

Candy sonrió para dentro, pensando que había logrado su objetivo. Ahora sí que William Albert Andrew, su esposo iba saber quién era ella.

…

Albert se pasó toda la mañana buscando los caballos con sus empleados, sin embargo no los pudieron encontrar. Cansado regresaron al rancho donde Albert no entendía como habían sido robados, ya que nunca le había ocurrido algo así. Se dirigió hacia el establo nuevamente, por si encontraba una pista de quien podría haber sido el ladrón.

—No entiendo cómo se robaron eso animales –dijo Albert mirando el lugar detenidamente.

—Yo tampoco patrón –dijo el capataz –Vamos a tener que poner vigilancia en la noche.

—Es extraño nunca habían entrado a robar.

—A lo mejor se escaparon solos patrón.

—Jimmy me dijo que los había dejado bien amarrados.

En ese momento Albert dio unos pasos, cuando en el suelo vio una horquilla de cabello que de inmediato recogió.

—Ya sé que paso con los caballos –dijo apretando la horquilla con sus manos y marchándose a la casa.

Candy se encontraba sentada en el tocador cepillando su cabello cuando Albert bruscamente entro al cuarto.

—¡Fuiste tú verdad! –le gritó tomándola por el brazo obligándola a que se levantara del tocador.

—¡Déjeme! ¿Qué le pasa? –se zafó ella.

—Ya me enteré que hiciste que mis caballos se escaparan.

—Eso no es verdad…

—¿Y esto acaso no es tuyo –le dijo mostrándole la horquilla –La encontré en el establo.

—Si es mío –reconoció ella al verse descubierta –Yo solté a los caballos para que se fueran.

Albert furioso la tomó por ambos brazos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste mocosa mal criada…?

—¡Para vengarme de las humillaciones que me ha hecho pasar¡–le gritó ella en la cara –¡Ojala nunca esos caballos aparezcan!

Albert la soltó.

—Así que lo hiciste por eso. Sabes pensaba anular nuestro matrimonio, pero no lo are, seguirás casada conmigo y esta vez vas a tener que ser una esposa para mí en todos los aspecto –le dijo Albert yéndose del cuarto.

Candy se quedó horrorizada, pensando que ahora sí se había metido en problemas.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Por la buena acogida que tuvo el fic les dejo otro capitulo, para que vayan biendo que va ir pasando con la parejita de rubios jejejeje. Muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas que me mandaron sus reviews y a las que lo colocaron en sus favoritas. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

 **Saludos para :**

 **Gladys, elbroche, Patty Martinez, Yessy, Balderas, Alebeth, pivoine3, Mary silenciosa, Stormaw, Naty Gomez, Elo Andrew, C.C. Suu, Balderas, Adoradandrew, Balderas, Gaby LezU, mabolla15, Guest, tutypineapple, CONEJA, Whittier Andrew, Lucy M, Kecs, Elen Harket, elenharket2, Kumi Kinomoto.**

 **Besitos para todas, nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **Nota : Quiero dar un saludo especial y agradecimiento a Mayra Exitosa que tuvo la gentileza de hacerme una portada para el fic. Muchas gracias Mayra por tu bello gesto, te quedo presiosa la portada, asi que te felicito tu gran talento.**

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **Soportándose**

Esa misma noche Albert le pidió a Dorothy que llevara su ropa a la habitación de su esposa. Candy no sabía qué hacer, caminaba de un lado para otro en el cuarto, sintiendo que de un momento a otro ese hombre llegaría a tomarla como su mujer, algo que por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Antes de llegar al cuarto había sacado un cuchillo que dejó debajo de la cabecera, eso le serviría para enfrentar a su atacante. Cuando sintió unos pasos que venían en dirección a la habitación, rápidamente se metió a la cama y se puso a leer un libro para disimular su nerviosismo.

Albert entró a la habitación bruscamente, cuando vio a la bella rubia en la cama. La observó fijamente, después de todo su esposa era realmente hermosa, así que no le iba ser difícil consumar su matrimonio con ella. Se sacó la chaqueta y camisa. Ella lo miraba de reojo, viendo el pecho fuerte de su esposo que la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así casi desnudo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el instante. Él se sacó las botas y los pantalones quedando solo con la ropa interior. Candy trago seco cuando Albert se iba meter a la cama, dejo el libro de lado y saco el cuchillo apuntándolo.

—¡No se atreva a colocarme una mano encima!–exclamó dispuesta a todo.

Albert se echó para atrás al ver la navaja.

—Deje eso –le pidió.

—No lo are hasta que se vaya de mi cuarto.

—Parece que no entiende que desde ahora en adelante va ser mi esposa, y que yo sepa una pareja de casados comparten la misma cama.

—¡Pero yo no lo voy a permitir!

Albert bruscamente la tomó por ambas muñecas y logró quitarle el cuchillo.

—No juegues conmigo muchachita, soy mucho más fuerte que tu –le dijo con una voz ronca que hiso templar a Candy.

Ella se sintió tan vulnerable frente a ese hombre tan fuerte, que no podía hacer nada para luchar contra eso.

—Por favor no me haga nada –le pidió temerosa.

El la soltó, tampoco quería tomarla así, él no era esa clase de hombre.

—No se preocupe no le are nada…pero igual dormiremos en la misma cama –le dijo tapándose con la sabana.

—Y si usted…

—Tranquila, jamás la tomaría por la fuerza, puede dormir con confianza.

—Está bien –dijo ella acostándose bien a la orilla de la cama, dando un suspiro de alivio que la tranquilizó.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó más tarde que lo de costumbre. Durante la noche le había costado conciliar el sueño, no solo por estar acostada con un hombre, sino porque este no dejó de roncar. Al despertar por suerte el ya no estaba. Serena se levantó de la cama, cuando llegó Dorothy para prepararle el baño.

—Buenos días señora Andrew–la saludó la sirvienta.

—Buenos días Dorothy –le contestó ella.

—¿Cómo durmió?

—¡Horrible! ¡Ese hombre roncó toda la noche!

—Jajajaja me imagino señora, he escuchado como ronca el patrón –rio Dorothy.

—¡Ronca peor que un animal! –exclamó Candy con ganas de matarlo –No lo voy a soportar.

—No se altere señora Andrew, voy a prepararle su baño para que se relaje un poco.

—Gracias Dorothy…

—Le voy a echar unas flores aromáticas.

—Oh mejor todavía, en Londres siempre mis baños eran con flores aromáticas.

—Extraña mucho su vida de haya ¿verdad?

—Si mucho –suspiró Candy con melancolía –Pero ya no puedo volver, mi familia no me quiere.

—¿Y es cierto que su padre es un barón?

—Si…

—Oh señora usted debía haber vivido como una princesa en Londres.

—Algo así Dorothy.

—¿Y por qué su padre la casó con el señor Andrew? Si se puede saber.

—Por qué dice que soy muy rebelde y que no me quería casar, la última que hice fue negarme a comprometerme con el hijo de un conde.

—¿En serio señora?

—Sí, imagínate el escándalo que armé–le contó Candy echándose a reír.

—Con razón su padre hiso eso…

—Sí. Me caso sin mi consentimiento y con un hombre tan bruto.

—El señor Andrew no es bruto, lo que pasa que tiene que aprenderlo a conocer. Además es muy guapo y admiradoras no le faltan en el pueblo.

—¿No me digas Dorothy?

—Es verdad señora, en especial una que se llama Sandra, es una coqueta que soñaba con casarse con el patrón, pero él nunca quiso hacerla su esposa.

—¿Y de dónde es? –preguntó Candy con interés.

—Es la sobrina del señor Steven. Es un ranchero que vive cerca de aquí, es un hombre prepotente que siempre ha odiado a los Andrew.

—¿Y por qué los odia?

—No sé muy bien, pero parece que tuvo problemas con el padre del patrón en el pasado.

Candy se quedó pensando en lo que Dorothy le había contado sobre aquel señor Steven y su odio hacia los Andrew, pero sobre todo de aquella mujer, preguntándose ¿cómo sería la tal Sandra?

—Bueno la dejo señora Andrew, tengo que arreglarle el equipaje a la señora Elroy, se va esta tarde.

—¿Cómo que la señora Elroy se va? –le preguntó Candy espantada.

—Sí, fue lo que me dijo hace un rato, que se regresa a Escocia.

…

Por la tarde Elroy tenía todo listo para marchase del rancho. Tenía ganas de quedarse más tiempo, pero debía atender muchas cosas en Escocia. Por otro lado era bueno que dejara a su sobrino solo con su esposa, así quizás podrían llegar a arreglar su relación. Esperaba que ese matrimonio terminara bien y que en un tiempo no muy lejano ese rancho estuviera rodeado de niños.

—¿Por qué tiene que irse señora Elroy?–le preguntó Candy afligida.

—Debo irme Candice, tengo cosas que atender en Escocia.

—Por favor no se vaya, no quiero quedarme sola con su sobrino.

Elroy le sonrió tomándole la barbilla.

—Tranquila, él se portará bien contigo…

—No lo creo, es un bruto…

—Ya lo aprenderás a conocer, aunque no lo creas tengo fe que ustedes se terminaran llevando bien.

Candy suspiró pensando que eso nunca iba ocurrir.

Albert entró a la casa.

—Tía ya te vas –le dijo sintiéndose contento que su tía se marchara, ya que por nada del mundo quería que ella se llegara a enterar de lo que tenía con Sandra y menos que podría estar esperando un hijo de él. sería un escándalo para su tía, el la conocía muy bien y si se enteraba de su falta no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—Sí, compórtate bien con tu esposa –le pidió.

—Tía me estas tratando como si fuera un salvaje –se quejó Albert.

—No es eso, es que tienes que ser más cariñoso con tu esposa.

—Tía si soy cariñoso con ella esa chiquilla me mata…-dijo mirando a la rubia y recordando la escena del cuchillo.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada, con ganas de matarlo por su comentario.

—¿Qué cosas dices sobrino?–sonrió Elroy – Mejor aféitate esa barba, pareces un ermitaño.

—Me gusta mi barba tía…

—Te verías mucho mejor sin ella. ¿No lo crees Candices? –se dirigió a la rubia.

—A mí me da lo mismo –contestó Candy con indiferencia. Aunque en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que Elroy, pero claro eso jamás lo iba admitir y mucho menos frente de él.

—Bueno ya me voy, William. Acompáñame al carruaje.

—Si tía…

—Adiós Candice. ¿Quieres mandarle decir algo a tu padre?

—No –dijo Candy que se sentía dolida con él –Que tenga buen viaje.

—Gracias –le sonrió la anciana marchándose.

Albert acompañó su tía hasta el carruaje y espero hasta que se fuera. Entro a la casa nuevamente, encontrándose con Candy que estaba parada junto a la ventana con una cara de temor y preocupación.

—Salga de la ventana, no pienso hacerle nada ahora que mi tía no está –le dijo Albert notando lo incomoda que se sentía.

—Más le vale, sabe perfectamente de lo que soy capaz.

—Claro…aunque no es muy hábil con el cuchillo –dijo Albert en tono de burla –No me fue difícil quitárselo la otra noche.

Candy se acercó a él.

—No seré muy hábil con el cuchillo, pero si se hacer otras cosas.

—Si ya me di cuenta, gracias a usted perdí dos finos caballos, ahora quizás en que manos deben estar –le reprochó Albert con molestia.

—Quien sabe señor Andrew –dijo Candy con una sonrisa burlona.

—Señor Andrew la cena esta lista –le anunció Dorothy.

—Vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

—Dorothy yo ceno en mi cuarto –dijo Candy con intensión de irse, pero Albert la tomó por el brazo.

—¿A dónde cree que va…?

—A cenar a mí cuarto.

—Parece que se le olvida que desde ahora en adelante vamos a vivir como una pareja de casados, así que vamos a cenar juntos.

Ella se soltó.

—¡Yo no voy a cenar con usted…!

—Tendrá que hacerlo quiera o no. Dorothy sirva la cena.

—Si señor…

Candy a regañadientes se fue con su esposo al comedor donde se sentaron a cenar. Dorothy sirvió un rico plato de pollo con papas que Albert comenzó a degustar con la mano.

Candy lo miraba como si sintiera ganas de vomitar.

—Qué manera de comer es esa –le reclamó.

—El pollo sabe más sabroso con la mano –comentó Albert devorándoselo.

—¡Santo cielo! aparte de bruto no sabe comer.

—Ya no reclame tanto y coma antes que se enfrié la cena. Este pollo esta exquisito –dijo Albert sacando otro trozo de su plato.

—Se me quito el hambre.

—Bueno haya usted si no quiere comer, lo que es yo me voy a comer unos tres platos.

Candy se quedó mirando a su esposo, pensando cómo iba soportar vivir con un ranchero bruto. No, no quería eso para su vida, en sus planes nunca estuvo el matrimonio y menos con un hombre que ni siquiera sabía comer. "Dios ayúdame a soportar esta vida, y a este ranchero bruto", pensó la rubia con cara de frustración.

…

 ** _Una semana despues..._**

Paso una semana y en el rancho del señor Steven el regresaba de Chicago, después de haber estado un par de días resolviendo unos asuntos. Su esposa Mery salió a recibirlo con su hijo Tom.

—Bienvenido querido –le dijo su esposa ayudándole a sacarse el abrigo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje papá? –le preguntó Tom.

—Bien. Lo importante que hice todo lo que tenía pensando –respondió sentándose en un sillón –¿Y aquí alguna novedad?

—No papá, todo tranquilo, bueno si hay una.

—¿Cuál?

—Que Andrew se casó.

—¡Que! –exclamó el señor Steven parándose bruscamente.

—Que Andrew se casó con una joven de Londres.

—¿Cómo lo supiste Tom?

—Uno de los empleados del rancho me lo contó. Dicen que su esposa es joven y muy bella.

El señor Steven rápidamente se dirigió hasta la habitación de su sobrina.

—¡Sandra! –le gritó al entrar.

Ella lo miró tragando seco.

—Tio que bueno que llegaste.

—Así que te iba a casar con Andrew y me ibas a entregar mis tierras –le dijo dándole una cachetada –Me acabo de enterar que Andrew se casó con otra.

—Tio por favor tranquilízate, déjame explicarte.

—Que me vas a explicar, que Andrew se rio en tu cara.

—Tio ese matrimonio fue arreglado por su tía Elroy, él no sabía que su tio lo había casado con una joven de Londres. Es más me dijo que va terminar con ese matrimonio y que se va casar conmigo –le dijo Sandra mintiéndole en la última parte.

—Tú crees que soy idiota que él va hacer eso.

—Lo va ser tio, William me ama a mí, sé que él se va casar conmigo, por favor ten un poco de paciencia –le dijo Sandra sabiendo que si estaba esperando un hijo de Albert quisiera o no se tendría que casar con ella.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Tio confía en mí, yo me encargare que ese matrimonio se terminé.

—Más te vale, te doy tres meses para eso sino mato a Andrew y a ti también –le dijo el señor Steven saliendo del cuarto.

Ofuscado salió a las afuera de la casa para tomar un poco de aire, pensando en todos los problemas que su sobrina Sandra le estaba dando, debería de haberla echado de inmediato de su casa cuando se enteró que tenía un romance con William Andrew, pero ella había sido tan astuta que lo convenció con el cuento de entregarle sus tierras. Esas tierras que una vez perdió en una partida de póker con el padre de Albert, pero él nunca pudo conformarse con eso, se juró que algún dia recuperaría sus tierras. Ya estaba cansado que los Andrew siempre le quitaba lo que él quería, ya que no solo fueron las tierras que William Andrew padre le arrebató, sino también el amor de una mujer que él amo mucho en el pasado, la madre de Albert. Pensando en eso saco su pipa para fumar. Cuando se encontró con Niel Legan uno de sus empleados.

—Patrón que bueno que regresó de Chicago.

—¿Cómo has estado Neil?

—Bien. Tengo algo que contarle

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tiene que venir conmigo al establo para mostrárselo.

Con paso firme y haciendo sonar sus largas botas el señor Steven de contextura gruesa y piel morena llegó hasta el establo junto a su empleado.

—¿De qué se trata Niel?

—Mire lo que me encontré, este par de bellos caballos.

El señor Steven los observó detenidamente viendo que eran de buena raza.

—¿Dónde los encontraste? –le preguntó.

—En sus tierras patrón, entraron por la parte que hay que reparar. Me imagino que se debieron escapar de algún lugar.

—Estos caballos deben ser de Andrew, recuerdo que escuché que había comprado unos finos caballos de escocia –sonrió el señor Steven –Insiste muy bien en traerlos.

—No se lo va a devolver ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no Niel, estos caballos se quedan aquí. Yo no tengo la culpa que a ese idiota de Andrew se le hayan escapado.

—Puede venderlos patrón.

—Sí, les voy a sacar un buen dinero –dijo el señor Steven levantando una ceja –Déjalos aquí, que nadie los vea.

—Si patrón…

—Buen trabajo Niel –le tomó el hombro –Hice muy bien en contratarte, me has servido de mucha ayuda.

—Siempre le voy a estar agradecido que me haya dado trabajo, cuando mi tio William Andrew me echo de su rancho –dijo Niel apretando los puños.

Neil era sobrino de Albert y estuvo viviendo varios años en el rancho Andrew, pero un dia Albert lo encontró robándole y lo hecho. Desde entonces niel le tomo un gran odio a su tio y como sabía que el señor Steven era su enemigo se acercó a él para pedirle trabajo y unirse para vengarse de Albert.

—De nada, pero claro sabes que tienes que ayudarme a destruir a tu tio.

—Usted sabe que estoy dispuesto a todo para eso.

—Entonces quiero que me ayudes averiguar todo sobre la esposa de Andrew.

—Si patrón tengo a alguien que me puede informar todo sobre ella –dijo Neil pensando en la persona que lo iba ayudar.

…

Al dia siguiente Candy le pidió a Jimmy que la acompañara al pueblo, para comprar unas cosas que necesitaba. El muchacho gustoso la llevó al almacén de George Johnson, que era el único que había en el pueblo y donde vendían de todo lo que una persona podría necesitar. Candy bajo a la tienda, mientras que Jimmy se quedó esperándola en la carreta.

Al entrar Candy se puso a mirar unos libros, los que había traído de Londres se los había devorado en sus momentos de ocios que ya no le quedaba nada para leer. Después que escogió como tres libros y unos ricos chocolates que se le antojó probar, se dirigió hasta el mesón donde estaba George. Él la había estado observando todo el rato, presintiendo que aquella joven rubia de apariencia de fina dama, era la esposa de su amigo William. No le había sido difícil reconocerla por la elegante apariencia de joven, muy diferente a la de las muchachas del pueblo.

—Señor voy a llevar esto –le dijo Candy colocándole las cosas en el mesón.

—Necesita algo más señora Andrew –le preguntó George para ver la reacción de la rubia.

—Yo no soy ninguna señora Andrew, mi nombre es Candice White.

—Qué extraño estaba seguro que usted es la esposa de mi amigo William.

—¿Usted es amigo de ese hombre?

—Sí, desde hace muchos años.

—Entonces le habrá contado que nuestro matrimonio fue impuesto por nuestras familias.

—Si me lo contó, aunque no me dijo que su esposa fuera tan bonita y fina –comentó George con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, se ve que usted es un caballero, podría enseñarle modales al salvaje de su amigo.

—Jajajaja voy a tratar –dijo George envolviendo los libros y los chocolates –Aquí tiene.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Nada, es un regalo para usted.

—Es muy amable –le sonrió Candy - Hasta pronto señor George.

—Hasta pronto señora Andrew.

En eso entro Sandra a la tienda alcanzando a escuchar que George llamaba a Candy señora Andrew.

—Así que tú eres la esposa de William –le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Candy también la miro, preguntándose quien era esa joven de cabello castaño y ojos almendras.

—¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó.

—Sandra Steven...¿Acaso William no le hablado de mí?

Candy levantó una ceja dándose cuenta que esa era la mujer de la que Dorothy le había hablado.

—¿No me hablado de usted? -le respondió.

George rápidamente salió del mostrador y se acercó a Sandra para evitar que cometiera una locura.

—Sandra por favor es mejor que te vayas de la tienda.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me escuche esta señora…

—Déjela George, quiero escuchar lo que me va decir esta señorita –dijo Candy desafiándola.

—Para que te enteres entre William y yo hace mucho tiempo que existe una relación. Y cuando anule ese matrimonio con usted se va casar conmigo.

—Eso si yo permito que el anule nuestro matrimonio, así que no se haga tantas ilusiones señorita –dijo Candy solo para molestarla, ya que lo que más deseaba era separarse de ese ranchero bruto.

Sandra se enfureció con esas palabras.

—Para que se empeña en seguir con un matrimonio que no tiene sentido. William jamás la va querer, el solo tiene ojos para mí, comprenda que una chiquilla no es una mujer para un hombre como él.

—Yo tampoco creo que una cualquiera como usted sea mujer para el –le gritó Candy dándole una cachetada.

Sandra se tomó la cara y después con otra de sus manos le rompió a Candy una manga del vestido.

—¿Cómo se atrevió a pegarme…?

—¿Y usted como se atrevió a romper mi vestido?

Ambas estaban tan furiosas que estaban a punto de golpearse.

—¡Ya basta por favor no quiero ningún escándalo en mi tienda! –les pidió George con autoridad.

—No se preocupe señor Johnson, yo ya me voy –dijo Candy marchándose.

Sandra le hecho una fulminante mirada a la rubia, pensando que eso no se iba quedar así. Ahora con mayor razón iba ser todo lo posible para que ese matrimonio de los rubios se terminara.

...

Una hora después Candy regresó al rancho, echando chispas por los ojos por lo que había pasado con la tal Sandra. Al entrar a la sala se encontró con Albert que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea.

—Qué bueno que lo encuentro –le dijo ella acercándose a él.

—¿Dónde estaba? –le preguntó Albert.

—Salí a comprar unas cosas al pueblo.

—Qué bueno que haga algo útil. ¿Cómo le fue?

—Mire como me fue –le dijo ella mostrándole la manga del vestido.

—¿Y qué le pasó a su vestido?

—¡Me lo rompió su amante!

—¡Mi amante! –exclamó Albert parándose.

—Si la tal Sandra, me la encontré en la tienda de su amigo George. No se imagina las barbaridades que me dijo. He pasado la peor humillación de mi vida, y todo por su culpa –le contó Candy con ganas de llorar.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que Sandra la haya insultado, además yo terminé mi relación con ella –le aclaró Albert.

—A mí me parece todo lo contrario, me dijo que cuando anule nuestro matrimonio usted se va casar con ella.

—¡Eso no es verdad! –protestó Albert –No tengo intensión de casarme con ella.

—Debería de hacerlo…

—¿Por qué acaso le dijo algo más?–le preguntó Albert pensando que Sandra le había contado que podría estar esperando un hijo de él.

—No. ¿Tendría que haberme dicho algo más?

—No…

—Lo digo porque son tal para cual. Es la mujer ideal para un ranchero con olor a vaca como usted.

Albert se sintió tan ofendido por las palabras de su esposa, que bruscamente la tomó por el brazo y la arrinconó en la pared.

—¡Déjeme!–se quejó Candy tratando de zafarse de él -¡Me está lastimando!

—No la dejaré hasta demostrarle que no soy ningún ranchero con olor a vaca.

Albert se acercó a los labios de ella y la besó.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, que gracias a todas ustedes a tenido una buena acogida. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a cada una de la chica que me mando sus reviews y coloco el fic en sus favoritas.**

 **Saludos para :**

 **Nina, elbroche, elenharket2, Guest, mabolla15, Mary silenciosa, Lucy M, Stormaw, Fabiola R, Adoradandrew, Alebeth, Balderas, Yuleni Paredes, Isasi, Guest, tutypineapple, Elo Andrew, Guest, Pivoine3, White Andrew, Adriana garcia, Guest, Ana isela Hdz, Ana isela Hdz, Yuleni Paredes, Kumi Kinomoto.**

 **Besitos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana**


	4. Chapter 4

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **Visitas en el rancho Andrew**

Una fuerte bofeteada se escuchó en toda la casa, cuando Candy rompió aquel beso que su esposo le había robado. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pensando en que se creía ese ranchero bruto para besarla de esa manera. Nunca un hombre había tocado sus labios, que él lo hubiera hecho de esa manera tan brusca le causaba una profunda rabia. Si antes lo detestaba, ahora sí que lo odiaba de verdad.

—¡Bruto! ¡Salvaje! –le gritó Candy con ganas de darle otra cachetada, pero él la detuvo tomándole el brazo.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo…-se disculpó Albert soltándola.

—¡No le creo nada! ¡Usted no sabe tratar a una mujer!

—De verdad lo siento. Además usted se lo busco, nunca debió decirme ranchero con olor a vaca.

—Es lo que pienso señor Andrew…

—Claro, me desprecia porque soy un hombre de campo, no como esos señoritos de Londres.

—Usted lo ha dicho, nunca podrá compararse con ellos –le dijo levantando la barbilla y mirándolo con despreció.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

—Puede ser que jamás sea como ellos, pero esos señoritos nunca la van a besar como lo acabo de hacer yo, como un hombre de verdad.

—Déjeme y no se atreva a volverme a besarme ranchero bruto con olor a vaca - le gritó Candy yéndose a su cuarto, donde se echó a llorar.

...

 _ **Una semana despúes...**_

Pasó una semana de aquel beso entre los rubios, no volvieron a compartir el mismo cuarto y ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. Candy se lo pasaba encerrada en su habitación y el dedicándose a las labores del rancho. Ella se moría del aburrimiento, solo platicando con Dorothy, que se estaba trasformando en una buena amiga para ella y en la única persona en la que podía confiar. Se sentía tan sola en aquel rancho, lejos de su familia a la que a pesar de todo extrañaba mucho. En las noches antes de ponerse a dormir recordaba como era su vida en Londres, sobre todo cuando era una niña traviesa y hacia miles de travesuras que hacían rabiar mucho a su padre, en cambio a su madre la hacían reír. Como deseaba tenerla cerca, pero ella había muerto hace como tres años atrás producto de una pulmonía. Fue uno de las cosas más dolorosas que le había ocurrido, su relación con su madre había sido maravillosa, ella siempre la entendió y siempre le decía que tenía que hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón. Pero no había podido hacer eso, su padre la había casado sin su consentimiento y ahora se encontraba atrapada en una vida que no quería.

—Señora Andrew le traje un rico vaso de leche –le dijo Dorothy entrando al cuarto, donde la rubia estaba sentada al lado de la ventana leyendo un libro.

—Gracias Dorothy, pero te he dicho miles de veces que no me vuelvas a llamar señora Andrew, solo Candy. ¿Acaso no somos amigas?

—Claro que lo somos, Candy –sonrió la sirvienta - Pensé que le estabas escribiendo una carta a tu familia.

—No tengo ganas de escribirle…

—Pero tu padre te ha escrito y tú no le has respondido. Debe estar muy preocupado por ti.

—No lo creo…yo no le importo a mi padre o sino no estaría aquí –comentó Candy con tristeza –Por su culpa estoy viviendo con un bruto que no soporto.

—Es una lástima que no se lleven bien con el señor Andrew, harían una bonita pareja.

—¡Yo jamás podría llevarme bien con ese salvaje! –protestó Candy –¡Lo odio tanto!

—A lo mejor ahora que vamos a tener visitas las cosas mejoran entre ustedes.

—¿Qué visitas Dorothy?

—Los sobrinos del señor Andrew, ellos todos los años vienen al rancho a pasar sus vacaciones. Anthony y Stear son jóvenes muy simpáticos.

—Qué bueno, al menos tendré con quien platicar. Si no fuera por ti me quedaría muda.

Dorothy rio.

—Las cosas que dices Candy.

—Es la verdad. ¿Y ellos cuando llegan?

—Esta tarde, el señor Andrew los fue a buscar a la estación. Podría ponerte un vestido bien bonito para recibirlos.

—¿Tú crees Dorothy?

—Claro, después de todo eres la señora de esta casa. Bueno voy a terminar de preparar el almuerzo, Pony amaneció un poco resfriada, nos vemos más tarde.

—Si Dorothy.

...

Dorothy se dirigió a la cocina, donde se puso hacer el almuerzo, cuando sorpresivamente entró un hombre moreno que la tomó por detrás.

—Hola preciosa –le susurró en el oído.

Ella se volteo.

—¿Neil que haces aquí?–le preguntó sobresaltada.

—Vine haberte, hacen días que no nos vemos.

—Si el señor Andrew te encuentra aquí voy a tener problemas. Por suerte se fue a la estación a buscar a sus sobrinos…

—¡Esos antipáticos!

—Son buenos muchachos. Además no olvides que son tus primos.

—Desde que apoyaron a su tio a que me echaran de aquí, dejaron de ser mis primos. Igual que esa vieja de Elroy me dio la espalda y me dijo que no me iba a dejar nada cuando se muriera.

—Es que tú no debiste robarle al señor Andrew.

—Entiende que yo no le robe –protestó Neil –Ese dinero también me pertenecía, pero claro él se adueñó de todo.

—Ya Neil, no te enojes.

—Entonces no me hagas enojar. Ya no hablemos más de ese asunto, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo es la esposa de mi tio William?

—Es una joven de Londres muy fina y agradable, aunque no se lleva nada de bien con el señor Andrew, se la pasan peleando. Fue un matrimonio por mandato hecho por la señora Elroy y el padre de ella, así que imagínate.

—Que interesante Dorothy –dijo Niel tomándose la barbilla.

—¿Y tú por que deseas saber tanto de la esposa del patrón?

—Curiosidad mi amor…Bueno ya tengo que irme.

—Niel hablaste con el señor Steven sobre el terreno que le quieres comprar para construir nuestra casa.

—No he podido, pero pronto lo voy hacer.

—Bueno…pero no vayas a gastar el dinero que te di, es para nuestro terreno.

—Tranquila cariño, lo tengo muy bien guardado –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios -Ya tengo que irme.

—¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver ...?

—No te preocupes, cuando tenga un tiempo te busco…

…

Una hora después Albert llegó con sus dos sobrinos Anthony, hijo de su fallecida hermana Rosemary y su otro sobrino Stear y la novia de él Patty Obrian, junto a una dama de compañía que la estaba acompañando.

—Tio cada vez que vengo a este rancho me gusta más –comentó Anthony al bajarse del carruaje.

—¡La pasaremos genial aquí! –exclamó Stear eufórico.

—Están rico el olor a campo –añadió Patty -El año pasado la pasamos muy bien. Lástima que este año no pudieron venir Archie y Annie.

—Sí, pero va estar la esposa de tio William–dijo Anthony –Tio ¿y dónde está tu esposa?

—Entremos a la casa para que conozcan a esa presumida.

Todos ingresaron a la sala, donde Candy los estaba esperando luciendo un bello vestido en tono rosa que le sentaba muy bien. Albert no dejo de sorprenderse por lo hermosa que se veía su esposa.

—No me digas que usted es Candy –le dijo Stear acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mano.

—¿Sí y usted?

—Stear Cornwell y mi novia Patty Obrian.

—Gusto en conocerte Stear, a ti también Patty.

—Lo mismo digo Candy...-contestó la joven.

—Yo soy Anthony Brown, soy sobrino directo de tio William. Un placer conocerla señora...-se presentó dándole otro beso en la mano.

—Gracias Anthony -le sonrió Candy simpatizando con el guapo joven.

—Stear ¿por qué no vino Archie? –preguntó Albert refiriéndose a su otro sobrino.

—Mi hermano no pudo venir su esposa va tener un bebé –comentó Stear -Eso de casarse cambia la vida.

—Jajajaja –rio Albert –Por eso a mí no me gusta el matrimonio.

Candy le hechó una fulminante mirada por su comentario que la risa de Albert se borró rápidamente.

—¿Tío podemos ir a nuestras habitaciones para darnos un baño? –le preguntó Anthony.

—Claro vayan, tienen las misma del año pasado.

—Después nos vemos Candy –le dijo Anthony guiñándole un ojo.

Ella le sonrió y Albert la miró serio como si le hubiera molestado la química que se produjo entre su esposa e sobrino.

Todos los invitados se fueron a sus habitaciones, donde en una de ella se quedaron Anthony y Stear y Patty en otra con su dama de compañía.

Candy y Albert quedaron solos en la sala.

—Simpáticos sus sobrinos, son tan distinto a usted –le comentó la rubia –Se ve que son jóvenes educados.

—Y Patty es tan distinta a usted –contestó Albert con molestia por su comentario.

—Yo soy mucho más hermosa que ella –le dijo Candy en un tono coqueto.

Albert se le acercó.

—Sí, es muy hermosa…-le dijo tomándole la barbilla y acercándose a los labios de su joven esposa –Puede enloquecer a cualquier hombre…pero a mí no. Permiso, tengo cosas que hacer.

Candy suspiró, por un minuto pensó que el la iba a besar, pero no lo hiso. ¿Que se creía ese ranchero que la despreciaba de esa manera?

...

Al dia siguiente Anthony su primo Stear y Patty salieron a dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores del rancho, invitaron a Candy, pero como ella no sabía montar no los pudo acompañar. En ese momento lamentó no saber cabalgar, pero le tenía tanto miedo a los caballos que no se atrevía a subirse a uno. Candy decidió tomar su sombrilla y salió a caminar a las afueras del rancho, cuando llegó a una hermosa cascada donde se estaba bañando Albert vestido con la ropa interior de abajo. Al verlo se escondió detrás de unas ramas y se quedó observándolo por unos minutos, viendo el cuerpo tan atlético de su esposo que estaba debajo del agua. No podía negar que era un hombre atractivo y que si no fuera por esa horrible barba se vería mucho mejor. En ese instante sacudió su cabeza, que tontería estaba pensando, ese hombre era su enemigo y a los enemigos se tenía que despreciar. Albert en ese instante tuvo intención de sacarse su ropa interior, cuando Candy emitió un grito de horror.

—¡Nooooooooo! –gritó la rubia tapándose la cara con sus manos.

Albert escucho el grito y salió de la cascada para averiguar de quien provenía, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

—¡Usted! –exclamó mirando a la rubia.

Ella lo miró nerviosa parpadeando rápidamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace escondida aquí? ¿Acaso me estaba espiando?

—¡Por supuesto que no! –protestó ella roja de la vergüenza.

—Entonces. ¿Porque está aquí?

—Por qué…yo salí a dar un paseo y llegue hasta este lugar.

—Jajajaja y usted piensa que yo le crea, apuesto que me siguió hasta aquí porque se muere de ganas de darse un baño conmigo.

—¡Payaso! –expresó enfadada –¡Ni que estuviera loca de bañarme con un bruto como usted!

—El agua está muy rica, vamos para que la pruebe –le dijo Albert tomándola en su hombro y llevándola hasta la cascada.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!–gritó Candy golpeándole en la espalda.

Albert la soltó en medio de la cascada dejándola completamente mojada.

—Jajajaja, se ve muy bonita toda mojada.

—Bruto, salvaje, juro que me las va a pagar –protestó Candy golpeándole el pecho.

Él le tomó las manos.

—Ya tranquila, no es para tanto, no se va morir con un poco de agua. Vamos al rancho para que se seque.

—Yo no voy con usted a ningún lado –le dijo empujándolo marchándose furiosa con lo que había pasado.

Albert se quedó riendo, después de todo esa chiquilla era muy divertida.

…

Candy regresó al rancho y de inmediato se cambió de ropa, sintiéndose enfurecida por la broma de su esposo. Más calmada decidió salir a las afuera de la casa para tomar un poco de aire, cuando en eso apareció un hombre maduro montado en un fino caballo.

—Me imagino que usted es la esposa de William Andrew –le dijo mirándola fijamente.

—¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó Candy mirándolo.

Él le sonrió y rápidamente bajó del caballo.

—Mi nombre es Thomas Steven y soy el dueño del rancho vecino a este.

Candy se quedó asombrada, pensando que era el hombre que por alguna razón odiaba a Albert.

—Así que usted es el señor Steven –dijo Candy intrigada de que estuviera en el rancho de los Andrew –¿Que necesita?

—Vengo hacerle una invitación.

—¡Una invitación!

—Sí, quiero invitarla a cenar esta noche a mi rancho. Me gustaría mucho presentarle a mi familia.

—No comprendo su invitación, por lo que he sabido usted no se lleva muy bien con mi esposo.

—Usted lo ha dicho no me llevo bien con él, Andrew tiene un carácter muy especial, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con usted. Se ve lo diferentes que son.

—En eso tiene razón, somos tan diferentes.

—Acepte mi invitación, mi esposa le gustaría mucho conocerla. En estos lados no hay muchas mujeres con la que puede hacer amiga, así que usted podría ser una de ella. ¿Qué me dice acepta?

—Está bien, acepto señor Steven.

—Perfecto a las ocho de la noche voy a enviar a uno de mis empleados para que la lleve al rancho –dijo el señor Steven feliz de haber logrado su objetivo, ya que después que Neil le dio la información sobre la esposa de Andrew, pensó que él se encargaría de destruir ese matrimonio para que su sobrina Sandra se pudiera casar con Albert y así el recuperar sus tierras.

—Lo voy a estar esperando –dijo Candy pensando que en esa cena iba averiguar por qué el señor Steven odiaba a los Andrew.

…

En la noche Candy vestida con un elegante vestido color verde, llegaba al rancho del señor Steven. Él le presentó a su esposa Mery y a su hijo Tom que quedo encantado con la belleza de la rubia. Sandra no se encontraba, ya que el señor Steven le pidió que esa noche cenara en su habitación porque tenía invitado, aunque no le dijo que la invitada era la esposa de William Andrew.

—Es un placer de conocerlos –los saludó la rubia quitándose los guantes.

—El placer es nuestro –le dijo Tom dándole un beso en la mano–Nunca pensé que Andrew se hubiera casado con una joven tan hermosa como usted.

—Oh gracias por su alago.

—Pienso que usted es demasiada mujer para un hombre como Andrew –añadió el señor Steven.

—Querido no hables así del señor Andrew –lo regañó Mery –Que va decir su esposa.

—Pero si es la verdad mujer, ella debe saber la clase de hombre con el que se casó.

—Claro que me interesa saberlo –lo apoyó Candy –Quiero que me cuente todo sobre mi esposo.

—Se lo contare todo señora Andrew. Pero primero pasemos al comedor.

El señor Steven guio a la rubia hasta el comedor de su residencia donde se sentó al lado de Tom.

—Es muy bonita su casa señor Steven –comentó Candy mirando la decoración que aunque no era muy elegante tenia buen gusto, el estilo de los muebles y los adornos que estaban encima de ellos.

—Es una labor de mi esposa, ella se ha encargado de decorarla a su gusto.

—Tienen un muy buen gusto señora Steven.

—Gracias –sonrió la mujer –Aunque me imagino que esta casa no se compara con las residencias que hay en Londres.

—Bueno…si en Londres hay mansiones maravillosas.

—¿Y usted vivía en una de ellas verdad? –le preguntó Tom.

—Así es…mi mansión muy bella, le fue heredara a mi padre cuando se convirtió en barón.

—¡Su padre es un barón! –exclamó Mery sorprendida.

—Si…

—¿Y cómo su padre siendo barón permitió que su hija se casara con un simple ranchero? –preguntó el señor Steven.

Candy bebió un sorbo de agua antes de responder.

—Porque yo no quería casarme…así que junto con la señor Elroy hicieron el matrimonio por mandato sin nuestros consentimiento.

—Qué barbaridad, podría haberle escogido otra clase de hombre.

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo señor Steven –dijo Candy dando un suspiró –Pero no me ha dicho que tiene que contarme sobre mi esposo.

—Que tiene que cuidarse mucho de él es un bandido.

—¡Un bandido! –repitió Candy asustada.

—Sí, los Andrew tienen una reputación espantosa, el padre de su esposo me quito una tierras de mala manera, yo que usted me alejaría de él lo antes posible.

…

En la noche todos estaban listos para cenar, menos Candy que sin decirle a su esposo se fue a cenar al rancho del señor Steven.

—¿Y dónde estará Candy? –preguntó Anthony.

—Debe estar en su cuarto, ella siempre cena ahí –respondió Albert.

Dorothy entro a la sala de la casa.

—Señor Andrew la cena esta lista –le anunció.

—Qué bueno, tengo mucha hambre –dijo Albert parándose del sillón –Muchachos vamos a cenar.

—Les preparé un rico estofado de carne.

—¿Que rico Dorothy? ¿Candy ya ceno?

—No patrón, ella no se encuentra en el rancho.

—¿Como que no se encuentra?¿dónde fue?

Dorothy trago, ya que sabía que lo que le iba decir a su patrón no le iba a parecer nada de bien.

—Fue a cenar al rancho del señor Steven. El mismo la vino a invitar.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa chiquilla? ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir a comer a la casa de ese hombre? –protestó Albert indignado –Esto no se va quedar así, ahora va saber Candy White quien soy yo.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas que me han mandado sus reviews, he leido cada uno de ellos y me alegra saber que esten difrutando de la historia. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, para que sigan viendo que sigue pasando con los rubios jejejeje.**

 **Saludos para :**

 **Elbroche, Silvia, venezolana lopez, Kecs, Pivoine3, elenharket2, Guest, Stormaw, Guest, mabolla15, Patty Martinez, tutypineapple, Adoradandrew, Elo Andrew, Gaby LezU, Jhana Marti, adriana garcia, Guest, White Andrew, CONEJA , Lucy M, Serenity usagi, Kumi Kinomoto, Yuleni Paredes, Guest, Guest, Karito, Isasi, Balderas, RORE, Mahidevran Sultana.**

 **Mil gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO V**

 **Enfrentamiento y celos**

Albert llegó en su caballo al rancho del señor Steven. Se sentía tan furioso, pensando en porque a esa chiquilla se le antojó aceptar la invitación de su enemigo. Claro seguramente ella no lo sabía, pero antes de aceptar cualquier invitación debía habérselo preguntado primero. El conocía muy bien al señor Steven, algo estaba tramando, siempre hacia cosas para perjudicarlo y ahora estaba utilizando a su esposa para alguna artimaña en contra de él. Desde la época donde su padre estaba vivo siempre existió una rivalidad entre los Steven y los Andrew, a pesar que su padre siempre fue un hombre pacifico, pero por alguna razón el viejo Steven siempre lo odio, el recodaba eso de las tierras que su padre le gano a Steven, pero estaba seguro que también había otra razón para que ese viejo ranchero sintiera tanto despreció por su familia.

Apenas llegó al rancho Steven, Albert luciendo una camisa estilo escocesa y pantalones cafés, se bajó de su caballo y se acercó a la cerca que cubría el rancho. Ahí se encontró con su sobrino Niel, al que no veía desde que él lo había expulsado del rancho Andrew.

—¿Tio que haces aquí? –le preguntó Niel burlón, ya que él sabía que el señor Steven había invitado a cenar a la esposa de Albert.

—Así que estás trabajando para el señor Steven.

—Sí, ya que tú me echaste de tu rancho–le reprochó Niel con una mirada inundada de rabia.

—Tuve mis razones, no quiero gente que me esté robando.

Niel apretó los puños.

—¡Yo nunca te robé!

—Ha no, crees que no me di cuenta que me estaba sacando dinero de la caja fuerte –lo increpó Albert -Te vi con mis propios ojos Niel.

—Yo solo estaba tomando lo que a mí también me pertenece, se te olvida que soy tu sobrino.

—Sí, pero eso no te daba ningún derecho de robarme, te costaba mucho pedirme dinero.

—¡Para que me dieras puras miserias! –expresó Niel con desprecio.

—Para que querías más dinero para gastártelo en licor y mujeres. Pero bueno no vine aquí para hablar contigo, vengo a buscar a mi esposa.

—Esta cenando con mi patrón –le dijo Niel colocándosele enfrente para que no entrara a la casa.

—Si no me dejas entrar entró a la fuerza.

—No te atreverías…

—Claro que me atrevería –dijo Albert dándole un empujón que provocó que Neil cayera al suelo.

El rubio ingresó al comedor, donde se encontró con Candy sentada en la mesa. Se acercó a ella y la sacó a la fuerza.

—Vámonos de aquí -le ordenó.

—¡Suélteme! –le reclamó ella –Yo no me voy de aquí.

—¡Andrew como se atreve a entrar a mi rancho de esa manera! –le reclamó el viejo ranchero colocándose de pies.

—¡Y usted como se atrevió a invitar a cenar a mi esposa! ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

—Yo no pretendo nada, Andrew.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, algo pretende.

—Señor Andrew por favor cálmese –le pidió Mery –Fui yo la que le sugerí a mi esposo que invitara a cenar a su esposa para conocerla.

—Señora Steven usted se merece todo mi respeto, siempre la encontrado una mujer correcta, pero no le voy a permitir que venga a intervenir frente a su esposo. Así que lo siento mucho, pero yo me llevo a mi esposa –dijo Albert sacando a Candy del comedor.

Al llegar a las afuera ella se soltó.

—¡Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo me trata de esa manera! –le reclamó furiosa.

—Usted que tiene en la cabeza en venir a cenar a casa de ese viejo, no sabe que es mi enemigo.

—El señor Steven ya me dijo la clase de persona que es usted.

—No sé qué le habrá dicho, pero es lo que menos me importa, nos vamos de aquí –le dijo Albert colocándola en su hombro como a un costal de trigo.

En eso llegó el señor Steve apuntándole con un arma a Albert. Detrás venia su esposa e hijo Tom.

—Thomas por favor baja esa arma –le pidió Mery muy angustiada con lo que estaba pasando.

—Suelte a su esposa y enfréntese a mi como un hombre –lo desafió el viejo ranchero sin escuchar la petición de su mujer.

Albert soltó a Candy y se acercó al señor Steven.

—Aquí me tiene, máteme si es lo que tanto desea –le dijo Albert sin importarle el riesgo que estaba corriendo.

—Es lo que voy hacer –contestó apuntándole.

En eso llegó Sandra que desde su habitación había escuchado todo el alboroto y se puso delante de Albert.

—Tio por favor no lo mates, sino tendrás que matarme a mí también.

—Con gusto lo haría por involucrarte con mi enemigo. Andrew vas a pagar muy caro haber colocado tus ojos en mi sobrina –le dijo apretando el gatillo.

Albert se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el tio de su amante sabia la verdad. ¿Ahora sí que se pondría peluda la situación?

Candy sentía que estaba a punto de ocurrir una desgracia, así que algo tenía que hacer para impedirlo, rápidamente se le ocurrió hacerse la desmayada para que terminara la pelea.

—¡Se desmayó la señora Andrew! –exclamó Tom.

Albert se volteo y se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba tirada en el suelo. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento señor Steven, pero la pelea tendrá que quedar para otro dia –dijo subiendo a Candy al caballo.

—Cobarde –dijo el viejo entrando a la casa con su esposa e hijo.

Sandra se quedó muerta de celos al ver a Albert yéndose con su esposa.

…

En el camino Candy abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo se siente? –le preguntó Albert mientras conducía el caballo.

Ella iba sentada frente de él y de lado, con su rostro pegado al fuerte pecho de su esposo.

—Estoy bien, no se da cuenta que fingí el desmayo.

—¿Y por qué hiso eso?

—Para que ese hombre no lo matara.

—¡Vaya usted hiso eso por mí!

—Sí, aunque pensándolo bien habría sido mejor que lo matara, así me libraba de usted de una vez por toda.

—Jajajaja, tiene razón.

Ella también rio.

Albert la observó viendo que era la risa más bella que había visto en su vida.

—A pesar que es una presumida tiene una risa muy bella.

La rubia se sonrojó.

—No juegue conmigo señor Andrew, yo no soy la tal Sandra a la que puede conquistar.

—Claro que no, usted es una chiquilla todavía.

Candy frunció el ceño, ya que no le gustaba que su esposo la siguiera tratando de esa manera.

—Yo no soy una chiquilla, ya soy una mujer.

—Entonces no haga cosas de una chiquilla inmadura.

—¿Se refiere a porque acepte la invitación del señor Steven?

—Sí, nunca debió venir. No se da cuenta que ese hombre me odia.

—Y tiene sus razones para odiarlo. ¿o me equivoco?

—No sé qué le habrá contado de mí el señor Steven, pero todo lo que dijo es falso. Entienda que ese hombre es peligroso, así que es mejor que no lo vuelva a ver.

—Y usted con que moral me dice eso, si tiene una relación amorosa con la sobrina de ese señor -le reprochó Candy como si eso le molestara.

—Eso es parte del pasado, ya no tengo nada con Sandra.

—Pero ella se ve muy enamorada de usted, no vio como lo defendió delante de su propio tio.

—Sí, ella me quiere no se lo puedo negar. Pero yo no, no soy de los hombres que se enamoran. ¿Me cree?

—Sí, porque también yo soy de las mujeres que no se enamoran.

—Jajajaja, al parecer tenemos algo en común.

—Si al parecer –dijo Candy riéndose también.

Llegaron al rancho Andrew donde en las afueras los estaba esperando Anthony, Stear y Patty preocupados por lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Tio que bueno que llegaron –le dijo Anthony acercándose a ellos.

—No se preocupen, no pasó nada malo –contestó Albert ayudando a la rubia a bajar del caballo.

—¿Candy estas bien? –le preguntó Anthony preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien…gracias –le sonrió la rubia.

Albert los miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya entremos a la casa…-dijo.

—Si entremos tio –apoyó Stear –Aquí está haciendo mucho frio.

...

Al otro dia Candy se levantó cerca de las diez de la mañana. Después de darse un rico baño se fue a desayunar al comedor donde solo se encontró a Anthony.

—Buenos días Anthony –lo saludó sentándose frente de él.

—Buenos días Candy –contestó el joven.

—¿Y los demás…?

—Tio Albert trabajando en el rancho y Stear y Patty fueron al pueblo.

—¿Y tú porque no fuiste con ellos?

—Querían estar solos, ellos son novios y el próximo año se van a casar.

—¿Y tú tienes alguna novia en Chicago? –le preguntó Candy bebiendo un poco de jugo.

—Bueno algunas admiradoras, pero novia no tengo.

—Qué extraño, eres un chico muy guapo.

—Gracias –sonrió Anthony –Tu eres una chica muy hermosa, tio Albert es muy afortunado de tener una esposa como tú.

—Lástima que él no lo valore…-comentó Candy con un tono de tristeza.

—Lo que pasa que ninguno de los dos se ha dado la oportunidad de mejorar las cosas.

—No es tan fácil, Anthony…

—Tampoco es algo tan difícil, es cuestión de que ambos se lo propongan. ¿Candy que vas hacer después…?

—Nada importante ¿por qué…?

—Por qué podríamos salir a dar un paseo a caballo, el dia esta precioso para salir a cabalgar –le propuso Anthony con entusiasmo.

—Es que yo no sé montar…

—Es verdad se me había olvidado, pero podemos hacerlo caminando, hay lugares muy bonitos por estos lados.

—De acuerdo Anthony. Termino de desayunar y nos vamos.

...

A la hora de almuerzo llegó Albert como lo hacía todos los días, al entrar a la casa se encontró con Stear y Patty que acababan de llegar del pueblo.

—Hola tio –lo saludó Stear.

—Hola sobrino ¿qué hacen?

—Acabamos de llegar del pueblo, la pasamos muy bien ¿verdad Patty?

—Si, además aprovechamos para comprar unas cosas que necesitábamos –añadió la joven.

—¿Y Anthony fue con ustedes?

—No, el salió con Candy, fue lo que nos dijo Dorothy –contestó Stear.

—¿Y saben dónde fueron?

—No.

Albert salió a las afuera de la casa, cuando a lo lejos vio a su sobrino y esposa que venían caminando tranquilamente y riéndose como si fuera una pareja de enamorados.

El caminó hasta ellos.

—¿Y ustedes donde estaban? –les preguntó serio.

—Salimos con Candy a dar un paseo por aquí cerca –respondió Anthony.

—Anthony me llevó a un lugar muy bonito, un pequeño lago que está cerca de aquí -añadió la rubia.

—No me digan…-dijo Albert mirándolos con desconfianza –¿No debieron salir solos?

—Yo no le veo nada de malo –dijo Candy inocentemente.

—Usted no le vera nada de malo, pero la gente de estos lados es muy habladora y si la ven con un hombre que no es su esposo se va echar mala reputación.

—Lo que menos me importa es mi reputación señor Andrew.

—A usted no le importará, pero a mi si –expresó Albert con molestia.

—Tio por favor no te pongas así -intervino Anthony viendo que su tio estaba bastante molesto con aquel paseo –Nunca pensé que te enfadaría que saliera con Candy.

—Ahora lo sabes Anthony…que sea la última vez que los vea solo por ahí. ¿Entendido?

—Si tio…no volverá a pasar…

—De acuerdo, ahora entremos a la casa –dijo Albert tomándole el brazo a su esposa.

—Suélteme, no soy una niña para que me esté llevando.

—Como quieras presumida…-dijo Albert adelantándose.

—¿Qué hombre tan insoportable?–comentó Candy cerrando su sombrilla –No entiendo por qué se molestó tanto que hubiéramos salido a dar un paseo.

—Lo que pasa que se puso celoso –expresó Anthony riéndose.

—¡Celoso! –exclamó Candy asombrada.

—Sí, sintió celos de que tú salieras conmigo.

—No lo creo…el jamás sentiría celos de mí.

—A mí me pareció que si, a lo mejor te está comenzando a mirar como su esposa de verdad.

…

Esa noche Candy se la pasó pensando en lo que Anthony le había dicho sobre su esposo, acaso era verdad que había sentido celos. No, eso era imposible, él nunca la vería como su esposa, su relación era horrible, la miraba como a una chiquilla, siempre se lo decía y más encima él tenía una amante. Por qué ella no se creía el cuento que él había terminado su relación con Sandra, esta lo había defendido frente a su tio sin impórtale nada y si una mujer hacia eso, era por un hombre que la quería de verdad. Sin embargo la idea de pensar en que Albert su esposo sintiera celos de ella, no dejaba de cautivarla, aunque no sabía por qué…Ella odiaba a ese ranchero bruto, lo único que quería era terminar su matrimonio con él, pero en el fondo no podía negarse que era un hombre muy interesante, diferente a esos señoritos ricos de Londres. La noche de la pelea que tuvo con el señor Steven se dio cuenta lo valiente que era Albert, enfrento a ese viejo ranchero arriesgando su propia vida, ya que el hombre estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Eso no lo hacía cualquiera y aunque jamás se lo diría sintió admiración por él. Por otro lado durante la cabalgata de regreso al rancho Andrew, se sintió tan bien junto a él, ni si quiera había tenido miedo del caballo, sabía que iba al lado de un hombre fuerte que no iba permitir que nada malo le pasará, por primera vez en su vida se sintió protegida y eso no dejo de sentir una emoción en su corazón. Pensando en eso se comenzó a quedar profundamente dormida.

Durante la noche se levantó de la cama, se colocó unas zapatillas en sus pies y una bata encima de su camisón. Sintió un poco de sed así que decidió salir a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua. Cuando iba atravesando la sala de la casa, vio a Albert que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con las piernas estiradas y una copa de licor en la mano. Se quedó observándolo unos minutos, viendo lo atractivo que se veía con ese cuerpo tan varonil y esos ojos azules cautivadores que se reflejaban por la luz del fuego, pero también noto que se veía preocupado por alguna razón.

—¿Parece que usted tampoco puede dormir esta noche? –le preguntó Candy caminando hasta él.

—Yo siempre me quedo dormido más tarde –respondió echándole una rápida mirada–¿Y usted que hace levantada?

—Iba a buscar un vaso de agua…-se aproximó más a él -¿Señor Andrew se siente bien?

—¿Por qué me pregunta?

—Por qué lo noto preocupado.

Él sonrió.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado…

—A mí me parece que algo le sucede. ¿Es por el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el señor Steven o porque hoy salí de paseo con su sobrino?

Albert bebió un poco de licor y se acercó a ella.

—Lo que pasó con el señor Steven me tiene sin cuidado, y sobre lo de mi sobrino si me molestó que saliera sola con él, por su reputación.

—¿Por mi reputación o por qué sintió celos? –le preguntó Candy directamente.

—Jajajaja celoso yo, por favor señorita no sea tan presumida, no voy a negar que es muy hermosa, pero es una chiquilla y a mí me gustan las mujeres.

—Yo soy una mujer señor Andrew. ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?

—Estaría dispuesta…-le preguntó Albert mirándola intensamente.

—Por supuesto que si…

Albert se aproximo mas a ella y con una de sus manos le acarició el rostro llegando hasta sus labios, los observó por un instante y lentamente agachó su cabeza acercándose poco a poco a los labios de su joven esposa, esos labios que templaban de temor, pero que al mismo tiempo ansiaba por ser besados. Sin pensarlo más la boca de aquel ranchero se posesionó en la boca de la bella dama, y ella sin poner ninguna resistencia comenzó a disfrutar de aquel beso tan cálido y apasionado, que estaba provocando que su corazón latiera de una manera que ella no podía controlar. Albert con una de sus manos la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, la rubia coloco sus delicadas manos en el pecho de su esposo, mientras seguía embrujada por aquel beso que la estaba haciendo perder la razón.

—Buenos días Candy –le dijo Dorothy abriendo las cortinas de la habitación, provocando que el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en el bello rostro de la rubia que despertó bruscamente.

—¿Dorothy que haces aquí? –le preguntó sobresaltada.

—Vine a prepararte tu baño.

—¿A esta hora...?

—Pero si es tarde.

—¿Y donde esta...?

—¿De quien hablas? Candy.

—De nadie, no me hagas caso.

—Bueno voy a buscar el agua caliente para el baño -dijo la sirbienta saliendo de cuarto.

—Fue un sueño –expresó Candy tocándose los labios con una de sus manos, sintiendo que aquel beso que se había dado con su esposo había sido muy real, pero no, fue un sueño, solo un sueño.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien y agradecerles sus lindos reviews. La semana pasada no pude actualizar, pero ahora les dejo otro capitulo, que espero que les gusten.**

 **Cariñosos saludos para todas las chicas que me comentaron el capitulo anteriro :**

 **Kata78, elenharket2, Serenity usagi, Kecs, Adriana Garca, elbroche, pelusa778, YAGUI FUN, RORE, Mizty mend, Elo Andrew, Lucy M, Stormaw, Kumi Kinomoto, Adoradandrew, Isasi, Guest, venezolana lopez, Ana isela Hdz, Yuleni Paredes, White Andrew, MollyPay, Balderas, Guest, Pivoine3, Patito1978, tutypineapple, Luz, Glen, Iris.  
**

 **Un saludo especial para mis dos amigas Tuty que ha tenido a su esposo delicado de salud, mucha fuerza amiga, sigue confiando en Dios para que tu esposo se recupere completamente.**

 **Y el otro saludo es para mi amiga Stormaw que esta emferma, deseo de todo corazon que te encuentre mejor, cuidate mucho.**

 **Mil besos para todas si Dios quiere nos leemos pronto.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **Fiesta en el pueblo**

En el pueblo se realizó una fiesta costumbrista y como todos los años los empleados del rancho asistían. También quisieron participar Albert junto a sus sobrinos Anthony, Stear y su novia Patty. Candy no quería asistir, pero Patty la convenció para que fuera. Al llegar se pusieron a disfrutar de la música, los juegos, artesanías y ricas comidas que los habitantes del pueblo habían preparado. Stear y Patty se colocaron a bailar y Anthony a jugar los típicos juegos de las ferias. Candy y Albert se quedaron solos, mirando a la gente como se divertía. Mientras eso ocurría, ella de reojo miraba a su esposo recordando el sueño del beso. Habían pasado varios días de eso, y sin embargo era como si hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Había sido tan real aquel sueño, que aun sentía en sus labios ese beso que la hacía sentir cosas que le daba un gran temor admitir. No quería ni imaginarse si ese beso ocurriera en la realidad, de seguro que terminaría cayendo en los brazos de ese ranchero, y eso no lo podía permitir. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y sobre todo su corazón, porque si llegara a sentir algo por su esposo o mejor dicho enamorarse de él, sí que estaría perdida, porque él nunca la iba querer como ella se lo merece.

—Me imagino lo aburrida que debe sentirse en esta fiesta tan diferente a la que usted asistía en Londres–le dijo Albert al ver la cara de la rubia, aunque él ni se imaginaba lo que ella realmente estaba pensando.

—Se equivoca, no estoy aburrida –le contestó cruzando los brazos –El que esta aburrido es usted.

—Jajajaja, yo la estoy pasando muy bien.

—¿Y por qué no se divierte como los demás?

—La estoy acompañando. ¿Acaso no es mi esposa?

—Usted sabe perfectamente que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro señorita –sonrió Albert –Usted jamás sería una buena esposa para mí.

Candy lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Que me quiere decir con eso?

—Que le falta mucho para ser una esposa de verdad.

—Si me lo propongo puedo serlo –expresó Candy con altives.

—Jajajaja me gusta su confianza, pero eso no es tan fácil.

—Tampoco es algo tan difícil, señor Andrey.

—Haber dígame. ¿sabe cocinar…?

—No…

—¿Lavar?

—Tampoco…

—Cocer, barrer, trapear el piso, hornear pan, cuidar de las gallinas…

—¡Ya no siga! -le pidió Candy alterada –¡Me quiere volver loca!

—Jajajaja, yo solo estoy comprobando que nunca será una buena esposa para mí.

—Y usted tampoco sería un buen esposo para mí. Es un bruto sin modales que no sabe tratar a una mujer.

—Sandra Steven no opina lo mismo -comentó Albert maliciosamente.

—¡Grosero!…-exclamó Candy con una mueca divertida –Váyase de mi vista. No necesito su compañía.

—Bueno si es así, voy a saludar a un amigo –dijo Albert caminando hasta donde se encontraba George.

Candy sintió ganas de cachetearlo.

...

—William que bueno que viniste –le dijo George cuando el rubio llego hasta él.

—Necesitaba distraerme un poco.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu esposa?

—Iguales, esa chiquilla es insoportable.

—Pero muy hermosa, acaso no te has dado cuenta.

—Claro, si no soy ciego –sonrió Albert echándole una mirada a la rubia, viendo lo hermosa que era con su cabello rubio y esos ojos verdes, como dos luminosas esmeraldas –Lástima que tenga un carácter tan complicado.

—Tú también lo tienes amigo.

—Jajajaja en eso tienes razón. Ninguno de los dos nos soportamos, somos muy diferentes.

—Eso no me cabe duda, ella es una bella dama y tu un ranchero.

—Estás hablando igual que ella, sabes ¿cómo me dice?

—¿Cómo? William.

—¡Ranchero bruto con olor a vaca!

—Jajajaja, esa chiquilla se las trae. Adivina a quien vi dando vueltas en el pueblo.

—¿A quién?

—A Sandra. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—No, aun no me ha confirmado si está esperando un hijo mío.

—Ten cuidado con Sandra, puede ser una mentira, a toda costa quiere que te cases con ella.

—Lo se…la conozco muy bien. Lo peor de todo que su tio ya sabe lo que hubo entre nosotros.

—¿Y intentó hacerte algo?

—Me quiso matar cuando fui a buscar a Candy a su rancho.

—¿Y tu esposa que hacía en el rancho de ese viejo?

—Te voy a contar…

...

En eso llegó Tom, en compañía de Niel y de otros empleados del rancho del señor Steven. Al ver a Candy sola de inmediato se acercó a ella.

—Que sorpresa verla aquí señora Andrew –le dijo Tom dándole un beso en la mano.

—Vine un rato a la fiesta.

—Me parece muy bien, me imagino lo aburrida que debe estar en ese rancho todo el tiempo.

—Mucho, extraño tanto mi vida de Londres –comentó Candy dando un suspiro de frustración.

—Ese ambiente no es para usted, ojala que pronto se divorcie de Andrew. Usted necesita otra clase de hombre…

—Si tiene razón…

—Espero que no la haya maltratado el dia que fue a cenar al rancho de mi padre.

—No se preocupe no me hiso nada, yo sé muy bien cómo controlarlo.

—Me alegra saberlo, todos quedamos muy preocupados por usted.

—Me imagino, pero no ocurrió nada malo.

—¿Y ahora donde está su esposo?

—Platicando con un amigo.

—¿Señor Andrew le gustaría bailar conmigo?

—No se bailar esta música…

—No es difícil, yo le enseño. ¿Bailamos?

—De acuerdo señor Steven –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Llámeme Tom.

Tom llevo a la rubia a la pista de baile y se puso a bailar con ella. Para Candy era un baile nuevo, era una música country que no conocía, ella siempre había bailado valses en Londres, pero esta le estaba pareciendo muy divertida.

En ese momento Albert que estaba con su amigo George, se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba bailando con el hijo de su enemigo. Eso lo inundó de rabia que rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

—Lo siento mucho Tom, pero es hora de bailar con mi esposa –le dijo Albert quitándosela.

Tom apretando los puños se marchó de la pista de baile.

—Señor Andrew con qué derecho viene a interrumpir el baile con Tom –le reclamó Candy.

—Con el derecho que usted es mi esposa y no voy a permitir que este bailando con el hijo del señor Steven.

—La estaba pasando muy bien con él, me estaba enseñando a bailar esta música.

—Yo también puedo hacerlo…

—No creo que baile tan bien como Tom.

—Le voy a demostrar que bailo mucho mejor que Tom Steven –dijo Albert girando con ella al compás de la música.

Candy se dio cuenta que su esposo bailaba muy bien.

—Para ser un bruto no baila tan mal –le comentó la rubia divertida.

—Jajajaja se lo dije. En todo caso usted no lo ha hecho nada de mal.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias por el cumplido señor Andrew…

Desde otro lugar de la fiesta Sandra los estaba observando inundada de celos y rabia al ver que el hombre que ella amaba bailaba felizmente con su esposa. Eso le hiso sentir un gran temor, que pasaba si Albert se terminara enamorando de la chiquilla, después de todo era muy hermosa y podría lograr que Albert cayera en sus encantos.

" _Tengo que destruir ese matrimonio lo antes posible, esa chiquilla no me va quitar a William", pensó Sandra._

…

Después de bailar los rubios se reunieron con los demás para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Candy se sentía contenta y por primera vez cómoda al lado de su esposo, que no era tan bruto como ella pensaba. Albert por otro lado también sentía la misma sensación, después de todo esa chiquilla no era tan presumida.

Empezaron algunas competencias, como la del saco, de tiro al arco y la del tronco la más esperada por todos.

—Tio por que no participas en la competencia del tronco –le sugirió Anthony.

—Si tío estoy seguro que ganaría –añadió Stear.

—¿Por qué no muchachos? –contestó Albert.

—Entonces vamos para que te inscriba.

Minutos después se realizó la competencia, donde participaron cuatro hombres entre ellos Tom Steven y Albert. Cada uno tenía un tronco que cortar con un hacha, el que terminaba primero era el ganador.

—Tío tu puedes –lo alentaban Anthony y Stear.

—¡Si patrón usted es el mejor! –le gritó Jimmy junto a Dorothy y otros empleados del rancho.

Candy no decía nada estaba tan nerviosa, deseando que su esposo ganara.

—El patrón va ganar le falta poco –dijo el capataz.

En eso Albert dio el último hachazo y terminó de cortar el tronco.

Todos aplaudieron felicitándolo.

En eso llego Sandra se acercó a él y le dio un apasionado beso delante de todos.

—Yo sabía que ibas a ganar mi amor –le dijo al terminar el beso.

Candy se murió de celos con aquel beso que Sandra le había dado a su esposo, que sintió ganas de agarrarla de las mechas, pero se contuvo después de todo esa mujer era la amante de Albert. Furiosa se marchó de la fiesta.

—¿Candy a dónde vas? –le preguntó Patty.

—Me voy, no quiero seguir aquí –respondió yéndose.

—¡Sandra que hiciste! –le reclamó Albert.

—Mi amor…tenía que felicitarte por tu logro.

—Pero no así…

—Patrón vamos para que vaya a recibir el premio son dos yuntas de huelles –le dijo Jimmy.

—Si vamos…¿Y dónde está Candy? –preguntó Albert a no verla en el grupo.

—Ella se fue, dijo que se aburrió de la fiesta –contestó Patty.

Albert se decepciono y Sandra se rio había conseguido lo que quería.

...

En ese momento una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer y el viento a soplar fuerte. Todos se fueron a sus casas y Albert y los demás al rancho, pensado que Candy ya había llegado, pero no ella no se encontraba en la casa.

—Señor Andrey su esposa no está en la casa –le anunció Dorothy.

—¿Como que no está?

—Fui a su habitación y no se encuentra, la busqué en toda la casa y tampoco.

—¡Maldición! Debió haberse perdido.

—Tío vamos a buscarla…-le sugirió Anthony.

—Si vamos…Hay que buscar unos caballos.

—Yo también voy con ustedes –dijo Stear.

Albert junto a sus sobrinos y algunos de los empleados del rancho salieron a buscar a Candy, que se había perdido en el camino al rancho. La lluvia comenzó caer intensamente mientras Candy iba caminado en medio de un camino de tierra, ya que había tenido la brillante idea de irse del pueblo caminando, sin pensar que se podría perder. Pero se había sentido tan furiosa al ver que Sandra Steven había besado a su esposo, que no quiso permanecer ni un minuto más en la fiesta. Sentía una rabia tan grande en por que Albert permitía que esa mujer lo besara y más encima en presencia de ella, claro por qué seguía siendo su amante, a pesar que siempre se lo negaba.

Ahora por su culpa se encontraba sola de noche y en un lugar que no conocía, más encima lloviendo a cántaro. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró un árbol donde se refugió.

Minutos despues Albert desde su caballo la vio a lo lejos, se bajó y corrió hasta ella.

—Así que aquí estaba. ¡Como se le ocurre venirse sola de la fiesta!

—No tenía ganas de estar en esa fiesta.

—La estábamos pasando bien.

—Se equivoca, estaba muerta del aburrimiento.

—Claro demasiado vulgar una fiesta de pueblo para una dama de Londres.

—Usted lo ha dicho –confirmó ella con orgullo –Y para que se preocupa que yo me haya venido sola, si usted lo estaba pasando muy bien con la mujer esa de su amante.

—¡Sandra ya no es mi amante!

—Y el beso, acaso lo soñé.

Él levanto una ceja.

—Habla como si estuviera celosa.

—¡Yo jamás sentiría celos por un ranchero como usted!

—Dejemos esta tonta discusión y vámonos al rancho –le dijo tomándola del brazo.

—¡No quiero volver…!- protestó soltándose de él.

—¡Tendrá que hacerlo!

—¡Le digo que no…!

—¡Y yo le digo que sí! No se da cuenta como llueve.

—No me importa –dijo cruzando los brazos como una niña caprichosa.

En ese momento una rama de un árbol se estaba desprendiendo e iba caer con dirección a Candy. Albert la saco de ese lugar provocando que la gruesa rama golpeara fuertemente su cabeza, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

Candy se quedó mirándolo horrorizada.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de regalitos, varias de ustedes quedaron con ganas de leer mas de la historia, asi que espero que la difruten.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

 **elenharket2, Cascia, elbroche, Yuleni Paredes, glen, Elo Andrew, YAGUI FUN, Kata78, RORE, Lucy M, pelusa778, gloria Monroy, CONEJA, Isasi, White Andrew, Serenity usagi, Guest, Jhana Marti, pivoine3, Stormaw, Gaby LezU, venezolana lopez, Kumi Kinomoto , Ana isela Hdz, Kecs.**

 **Besitos para todas y gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	7. Chapter 7

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO VII**

 **El accidente de Albert**

Minutos después del accidente Albert y Candy fueron encontrados por el capataz del rancho, de inmediato llamó a los otros empleados, para que llevaran a su patrón a la casa. También uno de ellos fue a buscar al doctor que vivía en el pueblo. Una hora después el medico llegó a revisar al rubio ranchero.

Candy se sentía culpable, después de todo por su culpa Albert su esposo se había accidentado por querer salvarla, algo que nunca iba olvidar. Otra vez más le había demostrado lo valeroso que era y eso la hacía sentir más admiración por él.

Ella estaba en su habitación se había dado un baño y cambiado de ropa. Una vez lista se fue al salón para saber cómo estaba su esposo.

—¿Y el doctor ya salió? –preguntó Candy.

—No, todavía esta con mi tío –le respondió Anthony con un tono preocupado.

—¿El señor Andrew se va a morir?

—Claro que no Candy –le dijo Stear –Solo está mal herido.

—Tranquila, se va poner bien –añadió Patty abrazándola.

El medico salió en ese momento.

—¿Doctor como esta mi marido? –le preguntó Candy acercándose a él.

—No muy bien, tiene mucha fiebre. Así que alguien tiene que quedarse con él para bajarle la fiebre y le cure la herida de la cabeza.

—Yo puedo quedarme con el –dijo Dorothy.

—No Dorothy, yo me quedo –intervino Candy que tenía el deber de ayudarlo.

Esa noche la rubia se la pasó con Albert, tratando de bajarle la fiebre con paños húmedos en la frente y el cuerpo. Se sentía tan mal que él estuviera así herido, que de alguna manera tenía que remediar ese error que había cometido con él.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se había quedado dormida en una silla, cuando Dorothy llegó al cuarto para ver cómo estaba su patrón.

—Candy, Candy –la despertó.

—¿Que pasa Dorothy? –preguntó un poco soñolienta.

—Ve a descansar, el patrón esta mejor.

Candy se acercó y le toco la frente.

—Sí, ya no tiene fiebre.

—Ve a dormir un rato. Yo me quedo con él.

—Está bien –le dijo Candy marchándose a su habitación.

Minutos después Albert comenzó a reaccionar.

—¡Patrón! ¿Cómo se siente? –le preguntó la sirvienta.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza –respondió –¿Y Candy? ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Bien, ahora está descansando, la pobre se quedó toda la noche cuidándolo.

—¿En serio hiso eso por mí? –preguntó Albert incrédulo de lo que le estaba contando Dorothy.

—Sí, estaba muy preocupada por usted.

Él sonrió, sintiéndose contento que su esposa hubiera estado preocupada por él. Después de todo aquella chiquilla presumida tenía un poco de conciencia.

—Patrón le voy a preparar una rica sopa de pollo, para que se recupere pronto.

—Gracias Dorohty.

—Siga descansando, más tarde le traigo la sopa –dijo la sirvienta marchándose.

…

En el rancho del señor Steven todos se encontraban desayunando, cuando Niel entro al comedor para contar lo que le había ocurrido a Albert.

—Jajajaja así que Andrew tuvo un accidente–rio el señor Steven.

—Querido no es bueno reírse de la desgracia ajena –lo regañó su esposa.

—Dicen que está muy mal –contó Niel contento por lo que le había ocurrido a su tio.

—¡Ojala se muera ese desgraciado!

Sandra llegó en ese momento.

—¿De quién estás hablando tio? –le preguntó.

—De tu amante, anoche tuvo un accidente y está muy mal.

Sandra se puso pálida con la noticia.

—¡No puede ser! –exclamó alarmada –Tengo que ir haberlo.

—Ni se te ocurra Sandra aparecerte por el rancho de Andrew –le advirtió el señor Steven con autoridad.

—Pero tio, tengo que verlo…

—Sandra tu tio tiene razón, no es prudente que vayas a verlo, recuerda que es un hombre casado, tienes que olvidarte de el –le dijo su tía Mery.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡Yo lo amo! –expresó Sandra saliendo del comedor pensando en que algo tenía que hacer para ver al hombre que amaba.

—¡Sandra vuelve aquí! –le gritó el señor Steven.

—Ya cariño tranquilo, no te vaya dar algo.

—Estoy seguro que va ir sin mi permiso a ver a Andrew.

—Papá si quieres la puedo seguir –le sugirió Tom.

—Si ve a seguirla, así también aprovechas para averiguar cómo sigue Andrew.

…

Candy después de dormir un rato, se fue al comedor a comer algo. Ahí llegó Patty para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Qué bueno Candy que no te ocurrió nada malo –le dijo.

—Gracias al señor Andrew que me salvó –contestó comiendo un panecillo.

—Dorothy dijo que ya reaccionó.

—¿En serio?

—Podrías ir haberlo.

—No creo que quiera verme. Por mi culpa tuvo el accidente.

—Son cosas que pasan…

—No Patty, si yo no me hubiera ido del pueblo nada de esto estaría pasando.

—¿Candy dime la verdad lo hiciste porque sentiste celo de que esa mujer besara a tu esposo?

—Celos yo –repitió ella.

—Sí, celos…los sentiste ¿verdad?

La rubia suspiró profundo antes de responder.

—Sí, tengo que reconocer que sentí celos que Sandra Steven besara a mi esposo –admitió sintiéndose fatal.

—Pero eso significa que tu estas sintiendo cosas por el tio de mi novio.

—¡Oh Patty no digas eso! Yo no puedo sentir nada por ese ranchero bruto.

—¿Porque te niegas a eso? Es tu esposo además es un hombre muy guapo. ¿O no te has dado cuenta? –le preguntó Patty con una risita.

—Bueno si…es guapo, pero somos tan diferente.

—Eso puede cambiar amiga –sonrió Patty –Por qué no haces los esfuerzos por llevarte bien con él.

—¿Tú crees amiga?

—Sí, ahora sería una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con él.

—Está bien, término de comer y lo voy a ver.

…

Lo que Candy no sabía que Sandra había ido al rancho Andrew y sin que nadie la viera entro al cuarto de Albert para saber cómo se encontraba.

—¿Sandra que haces aquí? –le preguntó Albert.

—Oh mi amor, me entere lo que te sucedido–lo abrazo –¿Cómo te siente?

—Bien, ahora es mejor que te vayas, ya suficientes problemas me has dado.

—No me digas eso, ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar juntos, vi un médico y me confirmó que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

El rostro de Albert palideció.

—¿Estas segura…?

—Por supuesto, te dije que el médico me lo confirmó, me siento tan feliz. Te amo tanto William –le dijo besándolo en los labios.

La rubia entro en ese instante al cuarto, encontrándose con la romántica escena entre su esposo y la amante de él.

Sin que ellos la vieran salió corriendo de la habitación.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas Candy llegó a las afuera de la casa, se sentía tan humillada. Como ese hombre se atrevía a besarse con su amante frente de ella. Estaba consiente que su matrimonio no era algo normal, pero podría al menos sentir un poco de respeto por ese lazo que los unía. Realmente era un bruto que no se merecía nada y ella la muy tonta preocupándose de él. Definitivamente esa relación no tenía ningún futuro así que lo más sano era terminar con ese ridículo matrimonio de una vez por toda.

—Buenos días señora Andrew –la saludó Tom que llegó en un caballo en busca de su prima Sandra.

—Buenos días Tom –contestó ella volviendo de sus pensamientos–¿Que lo trae por aquí?

Tom se bajó del caballo.

—He venido a saber cómo sigue su esposo. Me entere que tuvo un accidente –respondió dando unos pasos hacia ella.

—Él está mucho mejor…-contestó Candy pensando que si lo estaba hasta tenías las fuerzas para besarse con su amante.

—Me alegro, a pesar que entre él y mi padre existe una rivalidad, yo no le tengo mala voluntad.

—Gracias por la preocupación…

Tom la observó viendo que los ojos de ella estaban llorosos.

—¿Estuvo llorando señora Andrew…?-le preguntó.

—No es nada…es que me dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite.

—¿Por qué me dice eso?

—Por qué sé que usted no vive a gusto aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no se equivoca, si fuera por mí ya me habría ido muy lejos de este lugar.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace…?

—No es tan fácil…usted me entiende –contestó bajando la mirada.

—Comprendo, es falta de dinero. ¿Verdad?

Ella levantó sus ojos verdes hacia él.

—Bueno…sí.

—Si usted quiere yo podría facilitarle ese dinero.

—¿Usted?

—Sí, yo le podía prestar una buena cantidad, para que huya de este rancho lejos de ese hombre que solo la hace sufrir. Bueno ya tengo que irme –le dijo el joven subiéndose en su caballo –Piense en mi propuesta, sabe dónde encontrarme.

Tom se marchó en su caballo, mientras Candy se le quedo mirando pensando en las palabras que él le había dicho. ¿Acaso Tom Steven podría facilitarle el dinero que necesitaba para irse del rancho y poder hacer su vida como siempre ha querido?

...

Días después Albert estaba recuperado del accidente que había tenido, así que comenzó con sus labores en el rancho. Esa mañana se la pasó trabajando, mientras que Candy acompañó a Patty al pueblo. Durante todos esos días Candy estuvo pensando en el ofrecimiento de Tom, no podía negar que le gustaba, que él podría facilitarle ese dinero para irse muy lejos donde nunca más volviera a ver a su esposo. Sin embargo no era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, antes de cometer cualquier locura tenía que hablar con Albert y darle la oportunidad de que el anulara su matrimonio.

Cuando llegó del pueblo se quedó esperándolo en la sala ya que todos los días llegaba a la hora del almuerzo.

—Qué bueno que llegó tengo que hablar con usted –le dijo seria.

—Hablemos mientras almorzamos, tengo mucha hambre.

—¿Quiero hablar a solas con usted?

—Si es por lo del accidente, no se preocupe está olvidado. Eso si no vuelva a hacer locuras por que la próxima vez no la voy a salir a buscar. No estoy dispuesto a golpearme la cabeza nuevamente.

—No es sobre eso. Quiero que anule nuestro matrimonio lo antes posible.

El la miró levantando una ceja.

—Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser…-le dijo Albert que por ahora no le convenía separase de su esposa, hasta averiguar bien si Sandra esperaba un hijo de él o solo era una mentira para atraparlo.

—No comprendo por qué se empeña en seguir con un matrimonio que no tiene sentido –le reclamó Candy enfadada –¿Acaso no le gustaría casarse con su amante?

—Usted todavía no entiende que no tengo nada con Sandra.

—¡No sea mentiroso! –protestó Candy –El otro dia lo vi en esta misma casa besándose con ella.

Albert se quedó asombrado.

—Me vio besándome con Sandra…

—Fue cuando tuvo el accidente, me lo negar.

—No, pero fue ella…

—No necesito que me des sus explicaciones, yo lo único que deseo es que me de mi libertad.

—Cuando usted llegó yo quería anular nuestro matrimonio, pero tuvo la brillante idea de hacer que mis caballos escoceses se fueran. Así que ahora se aguanta.

—Eso significa que voy a estar amarrada a usted toda la vida.

—A no ser que mis caballos aparezcan.

—A estas alturas eso es imposible.

—Bueno…es la única manera que yo anule nuestro matrimonio.

—Eso no es justo…- se quejó Candy frustrada.

—Esto usted se lo busco…así que lo siento, pero mientras mis caballos no aparezcan usted se quedara aquí como mi esposa –le dijo Albert yéndose al comedor.

Candy cruzo los brazos, pensando que no iba quedar más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de Tom Steven.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas esten difrutando de este dia y buena salud. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste, me quedo un poco corto, pero si Dios quiere el viernes suvo otro capitulo para recompenzar jejejeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, saben que es muy importante para mi.**

 **venezolana lopez, Kecs, RORE, Stormaw, elbroche, tutypineapple, Serenity usagi,Yuleni Paredes, Kumi Kinomoto, Elo Andrew, Elen Harket, glen, Guest, Isasi, CONEJA, Adoradandrew, MollyPay, Gaby LezU, White Andrew, pivoine3, Lucy M, candy candy, Guest.  
**

 **Besitos para todas, que Dios las bendiga mucho**


	8. Chapter 8

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 **El dinero de Tom Steven  
**

Después de pensarlo por muchos días, Candy tomó la decisión de pedirle dinero a Tom Steven, como el mismo se lo había ofrecido. Era la única manera que tenía para poder huir del rancho Andrew y terminar con ese matrimonio de una vez por toda, un matrimonio que cada dia que pasaba le estaba haciendo más daño. Ya no solo era la convivencia con un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con ella, sino que su corazón estaba sintiendo cosas por aquel ranchero bruto. Cosas que odiaba sentir, porque lo que menos quería en la vida era enamorarse de él, pero que sino huía lo antes posible del rancho lo terminaría haciendo.

Esa mañana apenas se levantó busco a uno de los empleados del rancho y le pidió que le llevara una nota a Tom, claro sin que su esposo Albert lo supiera. Le regaló una bonita pulsera para que le hiciera el favor, y esa misma mañana el sirviente hiso lo pedido por la rubia, trayéndole otro papel donde Tom le decía que en la tarde la esperaba cerca de la cascada.

—Señora Andrew la estaba esperando –le dijo Tom dándole un beso en la mano.

—Me tarde un poco, es que no quería que nadie me viera salir.

—No se preocupe, yo entiendo. Le traje el dinero que me pidió –le dijo pasándole un sobre.

La rubia lo abrió encontrándose con una buena cantidad que le permitiría irse lo más lejos posible del rancho Andrew.

—Oh gracias Tom –le dijo Candy agradecida –No sabe cuánto lo necesito. A penas pueda se lo voy a devolver.

—No es necesario, tómelo como un regalo.

—No, apenas pueda se lo mandaré.

—Como quiera, lo importante que deje a Andrew, ese hombre solo la va ser sufrir. No sé si sabrá, pero él hace tiempo que tiene una relación con mi prima Sandra.

—Si lo se…-dijo Candy con tristeza.

En ese momento Anthony y Stear que andaban dando un paseo a caballo vieron a Candy y a Tom. Ambos se miraron sintiendo que algo extraño estaba pasando, así que de inmediato se fueron al rancho de su tio.

...

Al llegar se encontraron a Albert que estaba ordenando unos sacos de trigo de su última cosecha.

—Hola tio –Stear le hiso una seña con la mano.

Albert caminó hasta ellos.

—Muchachos. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Salimos a dar un paseo…

—Qué bueno…

—Tio hay algo que tenemos que contarte –le dijo Anthony sin saber cómo iba decirle lo que habían visto.

—¿Que sucede?

—Cerca de la cascada nos encontramos a Tom Steven con tu esposa.

—¡Con Candy¡ -exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ella estaba en ese lugar en compañía de Tom Steven –añadió Stear.

—¿Están seguros?

—Por supuesto tio, los vimos platicando –confirmó Anthony.

—Tio tienes que cuidar más a tu esposa, no es bueno que ella hable a solas con otro hombre y menos con el hijo de tu enemigo –le dijo Stear.

Albert apretó los puños preguntándose que estaría haciendo su esposa con Tom Steven.

…

Minutos después Candy llegó al rancho Andrew, sintiéndose contenta por el dinero que Tom le había dado y que le permitiría irse lo antes posible. Pero al entrar al salón de la casa se encontró con Albert que la estaba esperando.

—¿De dónde viene?–le preguntó.

—Salí… a dar un paseo…-respondió ella titubeante.

—En la cascada. ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como plato.

—Bueno…si ¿cómo lo sabe?

—Mis sobrinos la vieron acompañada de Tom Steven. ¿Qué hacía con él?

Ella trago seco, viendo que el rostro de su esposo estaba completamente enfadado. Si antes lo había visto furioso, ahora sí que lo estaba de verdad.

—Nos encontramos por casualidad en ese lugar…

—¡No le creo! ¿Qué tiene con ese idiota? –le preguntó Albert tomándola por el brazo –¿Acaso le gusta?

—Si me gusta, es mucho más caballeroso que usted –contestó Candy mintiendo.

—¡Pero yo soy su esposo y no voy a permitir que me esté engañando con él¡ -gritó Albert envuelto en unos celos que no podía controlar.

—Con que moral me reclama eso si usted se besa en esta casa y frente de mi con su amante.

—Eso no volverá a ocurrir –dijo Albert más calmado y soltándola –Sandra no regresará a esta casa.

—Claro. ¿Cómo no?…-dijo Candy sin creerle –Me va seguir diciendo que no es su amante.

—¿Por qué le molesta tanto que me haya besado con Sandra?

—¡Me da lo mismo que se haya besado con esa mujer!

—¿Parece que estuviera celosa? –le preguntó Albert mirándola fijamente.

—Jajajaja celosa yo de usted.

—Si celosa.

—Ni que estuviera loca sentir celos de usted –expresó la rubia dando unos pasos hacia atrás –Usted no me provoca nada ranchero con olor a vaca.

El comenzó a seguirla.

—Reconozca que lo está.

—No lo estoy…

—Si lo está…–la siguió hasta que ella quedo arrinconada en una pared.

—No digas cosas que no son.

—Acaso no le gustaría que la besara –le dijo él tomándole la barbilla y acercándose a los labios de ella.

Candy lo miraba parpadeando rápidamente, sintiendo que su corazón se le iba salir por la boca.

—No se atreva a besarme…

—Tengo todo el derecho de besar a mi esposa y lo voy hacer -dijo besándola sin que ella lo pudiera evitar.

Candy quiso romper el beso, pero no pudo y se dejó llevar por aquellos labios tan cálidos que la estaba llevando a tocar el cielo y la hiso recordar el beso del sueño. Aunque odiaba a ese ranchero tenía que reconocer que ese bruto besaba divinamente.

En ese momento a Candy se le cayó el sobre con dinero.

Albert lo miró y recogió de inmediato.

—¿Y este dinero de donde lo sacó? –le preguntó.

—El dinero…

—¿No me diga que se lo dio Tom?

Ella al verse descubierta cerro sus ojos y trago seco.

—¿Dígame se lo dio Tom Steven...?

—Si el me lo dio, para irme muy lejos de aquí.

—Lo último que me faltaba que tenga que recibirle dinero a esa gente –protestó Albert indignado –Pero esto no se va quedar así.

—¿Que va ser…?

—Poner en su lugar a Tom Steven –contestó marchándose al rancho Steven.

Candy se puso a llorar sintiendo que podía ocurrir una desgracia. En ese instante llegaron Anthony y Stear.

—¿Candy porque estas llorando? –le preguntó Anthony.

—Es que tu tio fue al rancho del señor Steven.

—Con razón iba tan apurado –dijo Stear.

—Por favor vayan a buscarlo…

—Tranquila, nosotros lo vamos a buscar.

…

Tom acaababa de llegar a su rancho, donde de inmediato se fue a la biblioteca para hablar con su padre, este se encontraba con su sobrina Sandra.

—Papá ya estoy aquí –le dijo al entrar.

—Cuéntame. ¿Cómo te fue con la señora Andrew?

—Muy bien, le di el dinero, quedo muy agradecida.

—Estúpida, por fin me libre de ella –expresó Sandra –Ahora sí que me voy a poder casar con William.

—Eso espero sobrina –le dijo el señor Steven con una mirada severa –No estoy dispuesto a esperarte más.

—Tranquilo tio, William se va casar conmigo, eso te lo doy firmado.

—¿Tanta seguridad tienes prima?–le preguntó Tom.

—Es que lo estoy…-sonrió ella –Así que desde ahora voy a comenzar con los preparativos de mi boda con William.

—Y después de eso yo volveré a tener mis tierras –comentó el señor Steven con alegría.

—Así será tio –Sandra le tomó un hombro –Apenas me case con William te voy a devolver tus tierras, es una promesa.

En eso entró Neil interrumpiendo la conversación,

—Señor Steven afuera esta mi tio William.

Todos se miraron preocupados.

—¿A que habrá venido –se preguntó el viejo ranchero.

—Papá a lo mejor se enteró que yo…

Sandra se acercó a la ventana y vio la silueta de Albert bajando del caballo, viéndose realmente furioso.

—Parece que si por la cara que trae…

—Papá ese ranchero me va matar –expresó Tom temeroso.

—Tranquilo hijo, yo voy hablar con él.

—No tio, déjame hacerlo a mí, yo sé cómo manejarlo -le dijo Sandra.

—Esta bien, ve tú...

La joven salió de la casa y se dirigió hasta Albert.

—Mi amor me viniste haber –le dijo con ganas de abrazarlo por el cuello, pero él no se dejó.

—No vengo haberte a ti. ¿Dónde está el desgraciado de tu primo?

—Tom salió con mi tio -le mintió - ¿Qué ocurre con él?

—El muy desgraciado le dio dinero a mi esposa para que se fuera del rancho. Claro seguramente el viejo ese de tu tio está detrás de todo esto.

—¿En serio hicieron eso? -se hiso la asombrada.

—Por favor Sandra no te hagas, apuesto que tú lo sabias.

—Claro que no mi amor…aunque es lo mejor que tu esposa te deje. No olvides que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y que tienes que casarme contigo.

—Eso no me costa Sandra…

—William piensas que te estoy mintiendo…

—Tu eres capaz de cualquier cosa…ahora déjame buscar a tu tio y primito sé que están en el rancho.

En eso llegaron Anthony y Stear.

—Tio vámonos de aquí…-le pidió Anthony tomándolo por los brazos.

—¡No me iré! Tengo que darle su merecido a ese idiota de Tom Steven.

—Tio por favor vamos, no vale la pena que te peleas con el –le dijo Stear.

—Si William vete, ya te dije que mi primo y tio no están.

—Está bien, pero dile a tu primito que no se atreva acercarse a mi esposa por que la próxima vez lo mato –le advirtió Albert y se marchó con sus sobrinos.

…

En solo minutos llegaron al rancho, donde Candy junto a Patty los estaban esperando.

—Qué bueno que llegaron –dijo Patty acercándose a su novio –Que pasó.

—Llegamos a tiempo, por suerte Tom no se encontraba en el rancho, sino tio William no habria matado.

Candy se acercó a ellos.

—Yo siento mucho lo que sucedió –se disculpó apenada.

Albert la miró sintiendo ganas de darle una buenas nalgadas.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle dinero al hijo de mi peor enemigo? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? ¡Ya me tiene harta con sus niñerías!

—No volverá a ocurrir -dijo Candy arrepentida por la locura que había cometido.

—Claro que no volverá a ocurrir, yo mismo le voy a dar el dinero para que se vaya de aquí cuanto antes.

—Pero usted me dijo que si los caballos…

—Olvídese de eso, quiero que se vaya de aquí lo antes posible. No estoy dispuesto a aguantarla más.

—¿Está hablando en serio?

—Sí, acaso usted no quiere irse también.

—Por supuesto que quiero irme de aquí, es lo que más deseo.

—Entonces lo antes posible se ira del rancho Andrew para siempre.

…

Días después Candy tenía todo listo para irse del rancho. Sin embargo no se sentía completamente feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias que había llegado al rancho lo iba a extrañar y mucho. Durante todos los meses que había vivido en aquel lugar había aprendido a acostumbrarse un poco a la vida de campo, claro eso no significaba que no deseara volver a la ciudad, pero sabía que una parte de ella se quedaría en ese paisaje de colinas y árboles que siempre tendría en su memoria. Por otro lado las personas que había conocido, sus queridas amigas Dorothy y Patty, el simpático Jimmy y los sobrinos de su esposo Anthony, Stear muchachos encantadores que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón. También aunque se odiaba admitirlo iba a extrañar a ese ranchero bruto que muchas veces la hiso rabiar con su actitud, pero que también la hiso sentir cosas que tocaron lo más profundo de su corazón. Estaba segura que nunca lo iba olvidar y que si su matrimonio con él hubiera sido de otra manera, se habría quedado en aquel rancho junto a el para siempre.

Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas antes de salir de su cuarto, lo observó por última vez y se dirigió hasta la sala donde todos la estaban esperando.

—Candy te vamos a extrañar mucho –le dijo Anthony dándole un abrazo

—Yo también a ustedes, ha sido un placer haberlos conocido.

—Escríbenos cuando puedas –le dijo Patty.

—Claro que lo voy hacer, además tienen que invitarme cuando te cases con Stear.

—Claro que te invitaremos –le dijo Stear.

—Candy mira te preparé unos panecillos para el viaje –le dijo Dorothy pasándoselos.

—Oh Dorothy, gracias, te quiero mucho.

—Yo también Candy, cuídate mucho.

—Ya vamos, se hace tarde –le dijo Albert.

—¿Usted me va llevar a la estación?

—Si vamos…

Candy se despidió por última vez de sus amigos y se subió a la carreta con Albert, donde comenzaron el viaje hacia el pueblo donde estaba la estación. Ambos iban en silencio solo mirándose de reojo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, quizás porque ambos tenían miedo de decir lo que realmente estaban sintiendo.

—Parece que va llover –comentó Candy mirando el cielo que estaba lleno de nubes.

—Albert también lo observo.

—Sí, tenemos que apresurando antes que caiga la lluvia.

—¿A qué hora sale el tren para Chicago?

—Como en dos horas más, llegaremos a tiempo. Cuando llegue a Chicago se tomara un barco hacia Londres ¿verdad?

—No pienso irme a Londres –contestó ella con una voz segura.

—Entonces. ¿Dónde va ir?

—A viajar por el mundo.

—¡Viajar por el mundo! –repitió Albert frunciendo el ceño.

—Si es lo que siempre he querido…¿le parece muy escandaloso que una joven como yo quiera viajar?

—No, es más…a mí también me gustaría hacerlo, pero no puedo dejar el rancho.

—Vaya parece que tenemos otra cosa en común.

—Si –sonrió Albert.

—¿Y qué va pasar con nuestro matrimonio? –le preguntó Candy con interés.

—No se preocupe buscare un abogado para que lo anule.

—Me imagino que usted se va casar con la tal Sandra.

—Se equivoca, a mí no me interesa casarme con ella. No me gusta el matrimonio como a usted.

El viaje continuó tranquilamente, cuando de repente un hombre emascarado se le atravesó impidiéndole el paso.

—No se mueva o disparo -le dijo apuntándole con un arma.

Candy le tomó un brazo a su esposo sintiendo mucho temor.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? -le preguntó Albert al bandido.

En ese instante apareció otro hombre caminando y enmascarado también, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Albert.

Candy quiso dar un grito, pero el mismo hombre le tapó la boca con un paño con cloroformo para que perdiera el conocimiento. Ambos hombre se llevaron a Candy, dejando a Albert aturdido en el suelo.

Media hora después Albert con la cabeza rota producto del golpe que había recibido regresó a su rancho, donde inmediato mando a sus hombres para que buscaran a su esposa. Todos quedaron impactados con la noticia, preguntándose quien pudo haber secuestrado a la rubia.

—Tio tienes que curarte la herida de la cabeza –le dijo Anthony viendo como sangraba.

—No te preocupes sobrino, estoy bien, tengo que ir a buscar a Candy, si algo le pasa jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Nosotros vamos contigo –le dijo Stear.

—No, es mejor que se queden aquí, es algo peligroso.

—Cuídate mucho tio.

—Gracias Stear, voy a estar bien.

—Yo voy a estar pidiendo por usted y Candy –le dijo Patty.

—Reza mucho Patty para que encuentre a mi esposa sana y salva –le pidió Albert temeroso por esa chiquilla presumida que ya estaba ocupando un lugar en su corazón.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Aqui les dejo el capitulos que le prometi, disculpe si no me salio mas largo es que hoy me toco varias cosas que hacer. Espero que lo difruten jejejeje.**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que me siguen apoyando y a las que siguen colocando mi fic en sus favoritas.**

 **Elbroche, YAGUI FUN, venezolana lopez, Guest, Elen, Guest, RORE, Fanny, Isasi, Kecs, White Andrew, Lucy M, Kumi Kinomoto, Serenity usagi, Guest, Glen, Mahidevran Sultana, Yuleni Paredes, Pivoine3, pelusa778, Guest, MollyPay, ADRIANA GARCIA, Chickiss SanCruz, Stormaw, CONEJA.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo a la distancia y que tenga un lindo fin de semana.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO IX**

 **El secuestro de Candy**

El secuestrador de Candy había sido Niel. La razón para hacer tal fechoría, había sido porque de alguna manera quería vengarse de su tio por haberlo echado del rancho y otra por que necesitaba conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero para pagar unas deudas de juegos. Así que el plan era secuestra a Candy con ayuda de un amigo y después pedir una suma considerable de dinero para dejarla libre.

Ese dia Niel llevó a Candy a una vieja casa abandonada, que estaba en medio de un bosque, un lugar alejado donde no se podía llegar tan fácilmente.

Al entrar con ella a la vieja casa, donde salía un olor a humedad. La acerco a una silla donde la sentó y le coloco una venda en los ojos, le amarro las manos y los pies.

—¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó la rubia al reaccionar –¿Por qué no veo nada y estoy amarrada?

—Por qué está secuestrada –le contestó Niel prendiendo un puro.

—¡Secuestrada!–exclamó horrorizada.

—Sí, señora Andrew.

—¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó.

—Eso no importa…

—¿Por qué me secuestró…?

—No haga tantas preguntas si no quiere que le haga daño.

—¿Me va matar? –preguntó alterada –Por favor no me mate, soy muy joven para morir.

—Jajajaja y muy hermosa también. No se preocupe si mantiene la boca callada no le haré nada.

Salió a las afuera de la cabaña, donde se encontraba el amigo que lo había ayudado.

—Neil esto me está dando miedo –dijo el joven preocupado –¿Si nos descubren nos van a meter a la cárcel?

—Eso no va ocurrir si hacemos las cosas bien.

—¿Cuál es el otro paso?

—Quiero que vayas al rancho Andrew y tires una piedra con una nota.

—¡Estás loco Niel! ¿Qué pasa si me ven?

—Tiene que ser cuando oscurezca para que nadie te vea. Además no creo que haya mucha gente en el rancho, deben andar como locos buscando a la esposa de mi tio.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que no le harás nada.

—Como se te ocurre, mi intención no es matarla, solo quiero sacarle una buena cantidad de dinero a mi tio –dijo Neil tomándose la barbilla con una sonrisa imaginándose todo el dinero que iba conseguir.

…

Las horas pasaban y Albert junto a sus empleados, no podían encontrar a Candy, habían recorrido miles de lugares donde la rubia podría estar, pero en ninguno encontraron ni una pista de su paradero. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no podrían seguir buscando hasta mañana. Eso lo angustió mucho el solo hecho de pensar que ella se encontraba por ahí con unos malhechores, le hiso sentir horrores de que su esposa estuviera en gran peligro. Por otro lado no dejaba de preguntarse quién habría sido capaz de tal fechoría, Lakewood era un lugar tranquilo, nunca ocurrían ese tipo de sucesos, sin embargo tenía que pensar en una posibilidad que el señor Steven estaba detrás de todo eso. Él lo odiaba y con tal de hacerle daño era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Enfurecido le dijo al capataz con los otros hombre que siguieran buscando mientras él iba al rancho Steven.

—¡Thomas Steven donde tiene a mi esposa! –le gritó Albert desde su caballo.

El viejo ranchero que se encontraba en la sala junto a su esposa, al escuchar la voz de Andrew salió a su encuentro.

—Tu esposa no está aquí –le contestó con un rifle en la mano.

—Yo sé que usted la mandó a secuestrar.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Hoy secuestraron a mi esposa y el único motivo que tenía para hacer eso era usted. Así que es mejor que me diga donde la tiene si no quiere que lo mate aquí mismo –dijo Albert apuntándole con un arma.

En eso salió Tom para defender a su padre.

—Andrew baje esa arma –le exigió - Mi padre no tuvo que ver nada en el secuestro de su esposa.

—Yo pienso que si…

—Ya le dije que no Andrew, vaya a buscarla a otro lugar -protestó el viejo ranchero - Si no quiere que mis hombres lo maten aquí mismo.

En ese momento varios empleados del señor Steven se le acercaron a Albert apuntándole con armas.

—Está bien me voy, pero si descubro que usted mandó a secuestrar a mi esposa se va a arrepentir el resto de su vida –dijo Albert marchándose en su caballo a toda velocidad.

El señor Steven y su hijo Tom entraron a la casa, donde se encontraba la señora Steven junto a Sandra.

—¿Querido que quería Andrew? –le preguntó Mery que estaba sentada en un sillón.

—Ese idiota me culpa de que secuestraron a su esposa.

—¡Que secuestraron a la chiquilla!–exclamó Sandra asombrada.

—Si…

—Jajajaja y quien habrá tenido la brillante idea de secuestrarla.

—No lo sé…pero el que lo hiso no está haciendo un gran favor.

—Querido no digas eso pobre muchacha –lo regañó Mery.

—A mí me da pena por ella –añadió Tom –Ojala que esos bandidos no le hagan nada.

—Por mí que la maten –comentó Sandra –Así me libro de ella de una vez por toda.

—Santo cielo Sandra no es bueno desearle la muerte a nadie –le dijo Mery escandalizada por los dichos de su sobrina.

—Tía es lo mejor que esa chiquilla se muera así William se casaría conmigo. No es así tio.

—Sí, lo que me gustaría saber quién está detrás de ese secuestro –dijo el señor Steven curioso por saber.

…

En el rancho Andrew todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que estaba pasando. Patty y Dorothy estaban sentada en un sillón rezando por Candy que apareciera con vida, mientras que Anthony y Stear caminaban de un lado para otro esperando que su tio regresara pronto y con buenas noticias.

—Ya es de noche y tio William no regresa –comentó Anthony preocupado.

—El patrón debe estar por llegar, sin luz no pueden seguir buscando–dijo Dorothy.

—¿Entonces tendrán que hacerlo hasta mañana? –le preguntó Patty.

—Si señorita…

—Dios mío que la encuentren ahora.

—Ya tranquila mi amor –se le acercó Stear y abrazó a su novia –Ella va aparecer.

En eso en la puerta se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Anthony se acercó haber cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con una piedra envuelta en un papel.

—Miren lo que tiraron –les dijo mostrándole a los demás.

—¿Y eso que es? –preguntó Stear.

—No se…pero parece que tiene una nota.

Anthony saco el papel y lo leyó.

—Es de los bandidos que secuestraron a Candy, están pidiendo 5000 dólares para dejarla libre.

—Hay que avisarle al patrón –sugirió Dorothy.

—Pero como si no sabemos dónde está –dijo Patty -Es mejor que esperemos cuando llegue.

Una hora después Albert regresaba al rancho, donde sus sobrinos de inmediato le pasaron el papel que habían tirado en la puerta. Albert como tenía dinero en la biblioteca lo fue a buscar para llevárselo a los bandidos.

...

Al dia siguiente Albert solo fue a dejar el dinero a la dirección que decía la nota. Al llegar se encontró con su esposa que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Neil la tuvo en la casa. Eso le partió el corazón verla así, tan frágil y al lado de un bandido con el rostro cubierto para que nadie lo reconociera. Era el amigo de Neil, ya que este no podía correr el riesgo que su tio lo reconociera.

—¿Trajo el dinero? –le preguntó apuntándolo con un arma.

—Si aquí lo tiene –le contestó Albert mostrándole el morral con el dinero.

Candy sintió un gran alivio cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo. Ese ranchero bruto había llegado a rescatarla y eso la hiso sentirse muy feliz.

—Déjelo en el suelo….

Albert hiso lo que el bandido le pidió.

—¿Ahora entrégueme a mi esposa…?

—No tan rápido…primero quiero tener el dinero en mis manos.

Sin dejar de apuntar a Albert el bandido se acercó a donde estaba en dinero, pero cuando se agacho para tomarlo, Albert le dio una patada provocando que al hombre se le cayera el arma.

—Te tengo desgraciado, te vas arrepentir de haber secuestrado a mi esposa –le dijo sacando un arma que el traía.

—Por favor no me mate –le pidió levantando las manos.

—Es lo menos que te mereces desgraciado…pero no lo voy hacer te voy a llevar a las autoridades para que te hagan pagar lo que has cometido.

El amigo de Neil saco una navaja que traía en un bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó a Candy apuntándole en la garganta.

—Si lo hace…mato a su esposa.

Albert tiro el arma.

—Está bien usted gana, llévese el dinero y váyase…

El bandido tomó el dinero y se fue rápidamente en una carreta donde había traído a Candy.

Albert se acercó a Candy y el saco la venda de los ojos y la boca.

—¿Cómo se siente? –le preguntó sacándole las amarras de los pies.

—Con mucho miedo, pensé que esos hombres me iban a matar –se puso a llorar en los brazos fuertes de su esposo.

—¿Como hay otro hombre involucrado en su secuestro?

—Sí, eran dos, pero no sé qué paso con el otro.

—Apenas lleguemos al rancho se lo contaremos a las autoridades para que busquen a esos bandidos.

—No sabe lo feliz que me siento de verlo –le dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

Albert le sonrió.

—A mí también me hace feliz verla sana y salva.

…

Llegaron al rancho donde con la ayuda de Dorothy Candy se dio un baño, comió un poco y se metió a la cama a descansar. Quería dormir y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido, había sido horas angustiantes que quería borrar de su memoria para siempre, sin embargo durante la noche soñó que la secuestraban nuevamente.

—¡No! –gritó aterrada.

En eso Albert que iba caminando hacia su cuarto la escuchó y entro para ver que le ocurría a su esposa.

—¿Candy que le pasa? –le preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Ella lo abrazo aferrándose a él.

—Me quiere secuestrar ese hombre…

—Tranquila, fue un mal sueño, yo no voy a permitir que nadie le vuelva hacer daño.

—Prométame que no va permitir que ese hombre me lleve.

—Claro que no –le acaricio el cabello con mucha ternura –Siga descansando.

—No se vaya quédese conmigo –le pidió Candy tomándole una mano.

—¿Está segura…? No me va apuntar con una navaja como la otra vez que quise dormir con usted.

—Jajajaja le prometo que eso no va ocurrir.

—Y si me atrevo a besarla…

—No me voy a oponer –contestó ella con ganas de sentir esos cálidos labios de ese ranchero bruto.

Albert comenzó a besarla, mientras que con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar una de sus mejillas. Candy sentía la fuerte mano sobre su rostro y sus labios poseyéndolos con facilidad. Ella se sentía en las nuves, disfrutando de la boca de su esposo, que le provocaba sensaciones no antes vividas.

Albert no lo pudo resistirse más, sus instintos de hombre lo llevaron a exigirle más a su esposa, para explorar su boca completamente diciéndole en cada beso que esos labios tan dulces eran solamente de él. La trajo más a su cuerpo sintiendo el cuerpo tan frágil de ella y ese fino perfume que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Con una de sus manos la acaricio completamente encima del camisón, ese camisón que quería que despareciera de su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Cegado por la pasión comenzó a sacárselo por los hombros que también comenzó a besar. Ambos estaban cayendo en la redes del amor, que estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar olvidándose de sus diferencias.

—¿Tio William estas aquí?–le preguntó Stear tocando la puerta.

Albert con dificultad se apartó del cuerpo de la rubia.

—¿Que sucede Stear?

—Te busca tu amigo George.

—Dile que voy enseguida –dijo Albert parándose de la cama –Tengo que atender a mi amigo.

—Si vaya…ya me siento más tranquila -contestó Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

…

Esa noche Candy a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con lo del secuestro, se sintió realmente feliz en los brazos de ese hombre tan varonil que le salvo la vida. Su corazón latía como un torbellino recordando los besos las caricias que su esposo le había dado. Había sido un momento tan maravilloso, donde por primera vez tuvo una conexión tan bonita con él. Albert la había tratado tan bien, cariñoso y muy apasionado, que si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Stear habían consumado su matrimonio en ese instante.

Al otro dia Dorothy le fue a dejar el desayuno.

—Dorothy. ¿Dónde está mi esposo? –le preguntó Candy comiendo una tostada.

—Está en uno de los establos arreglando el follaje para los animales.

—Quiero hablar con él. Debo agradecerle lo que hiso por mí.

—Fue muy valiente con haberte salvado.

—Si –suspiró Candy –Se portó como todo un príncipe conmigo.

—Estaba muy angustiado por ti.

—¿En verdad?

—Si Candy…

La rubia terminó de desayunar y se fue al establo donde Albert se encontraba trabajando.

—Buenos días señor Andrew –lo saludó un poco sonrojada al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

El coloco un follaje encima de otro antes de responderle.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneció?

—Bien, yo quiero agradecerle todo lo que hiso por mí.

—De nada, lo habría hecho por cualquiera -le dijo Albert con una voz fria.

—Me imagino, de todos modos arriesgo su vida por mí y eso siempre se lo voy agradecer.

—Espero que no le vuelva a ocurrir cuando se vaya.

—Irme –repitió Candy desconcertada, ya que después de todo lo que había ocurrido no tenía ninguna intención de irse.

—Si, por que me imagino que su viaje sigue en sus planes. ¿verdad?

—Usted quiere que me vaya –le preguntó Candy con sus labios temblorosos y sintiendo una gran decepción en su corazón. Al parecer lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no había significado nada para él.

—Es lo mejor…ninguno de los dos quiere este matrimonio. ¿O me equivoco?

—¡No se equivoca! ¡Yo odio este matrimonio y a usted! –le gritó Candy saliendo corriendo del establo con el corazón completamente destrozado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que le gusten y lo difrunten.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y a las chicas que comentarón el capitulo anterior.**

 **Lucy M, RORE, venezolana lopez, Guest, Guest, Ana isela Hdz, Stormaw, Gladis, elbroche, MollyPay, Serenity usagi, White Andrew, Lidia Andrew, Guest, Gaby LezU, Kumi Kinomoto, Adoradandrew, Elo Andrew, Yuleni Paredes, Isasi, Glen , pelusa778, tutypineapple, Pivoine3, chidamami, gloria Monroy.**

 **Que tenga un lindo fin de seamana, nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**


	10. Chapter 10

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **Aprendiendo hacer una esposa**

Ese dia después que Candy tuvo esa conversación con su esposo, se la pasó todo el resto del dia encerrada en su cuarto, ni siquiera había querido comer. Se sentía tan triste que lo único que hacía era estar tirada en la cama llorando, recordando lo mal que la había tratado Albert. Era un bruto que siempre la estaba lastimando y ella la muy tonta había caído rendida en sus besos, esos besos que la hacía tocar el cielo. Pero que ya no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir. Lo que tenía que hacer era tomar sus cosas y marcharse de una vez por toda del rancho, pero ni siquiera tenía ánimos para eso. Se sentía derrotada, derrotada por un ranchero que le había robado el alma y el corazón.

—¿Candy puedo pasar? –le preguntó Dorothy entrando con una bandeja en la mano.

—Si pasa –contestó la rubia acomodándose en la cama.

Dorothy caminó hasta ella, donde le dejo la bandeja con un vaso de leche y unos panecillos.

—Aquí te traje algo de comer, no has comido en todo el dia.

—No tengo hambre Dorothy.

—¿Te peleaste con el patrón?

—Sí, es un bruto que no se da cuenta de nada, ahora sí que lo odio más que antes.

—Jajajaja eso ni tu misma te lo crees, te enamoraste de él. ¿Verdad?

Candy se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Dorothy la abrazó con cariño para consolarla.

—Si me enamoré de ese bruto con olor a vaca –admitió sintiendo una gran rabia en su interior, al haberse enamorado de un hombre que no la merecía.

—Pero eso es maravilloso…es tan bonito estar enamorada.

—¿Hablas como si tú lo estuvieras?

—Lo estoy Candy, nunca te lo había contado yo tengo novio.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, es un muchacho muy guapo que me quiere mucho. Eso si no se lo cuentes a nadie.

—Me alegro mucho por ti que tengas un novio que te amé. Mi caso es muy diferente, mi esposo me desprecia, esta mañana se portó tan grosero conmigo, olvido todo lo que ocurrió a noche. Me dijo que quería que me fuera.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?–preguntó Dorothy con una risita, imaginándose a lo que se refería su amiga.

Candy se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Bueno…nosotros casi…tú me entiende Dorothy.

—Oh sí, ya comprendo. ¿Pero si casi pasó eso entre ustedes por que el señor Andrew quiere que te vayas?

—Por qué debe pensar que nunca voy hacer una buena esposa para él.

—Entonces tienes que demostrarle que si lo puedes ser.

—Como si fuera tan fácil –comentó Candy apretando una almohada - En el fondo él tiene razón, yo no sé ser una buena esposa. No se cocinar, no se lavar, planchar, limpiar…no se hacer nada de todo eso.

—Candy ser una buena esposa no es algo tan difícil, yo te puedo enseñar aprender hacer todas esas cosas.

—Para que si me voy a marchar de aquí.

—¿Y tú quieres irte?

La rubia suspiró pensando en la respuesta que le daría a su amiga, una respuesta que hasta ella la sorprendía.

—Nunca pensé que iba decir esto, pero no deseo irme nunca de este rancho.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte para que te quedes para siempre como la señora de esta casa.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí Dorothy? –le preguntó la rubia ilusionada.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y cuándo me puedes enseñar?

—Qué te parece mañana mismo. El señor Andrew se va por unos días a vender unos sacos de trigos a otros pueblos, así que cuando regrese te va encontrar convertida en toda una ama de casa.

—De acuerdo Dorothy –dijo Candy con entusiasmo –Le voy a demostrar a ese ranchero bruto que puedo ser la mejor esposa del mundo.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

…

Al dia siguiente Albert emprendió su viaje, en compañía de su amigo George, que se ofreció a acompañarlo. Era un viaje largo, donde recorrerían varios pueblos para vender la producción de trigo, como lo hacía todos los años. Ese viaje no solo le iba servir para vender su trigo sino para pensar en su vida, en el último tiempo le habían ocurrido muchos sucesos, que tenía que analizar para tomar una decisión. De un momento a otro su tranquila vida de campo cambió completamente y ahora tenía que pensar si quería que volviera hacer la de antes o aceptar su destino.

Mientras tanto en el rancho, Dorothy comenzó a enseñarle a Candy las labores de la casa, con la ayuda de Pony, la cocinera que también quería que la rubia se convirtiera en la mejor esposa para su patrón. Candy estaba colocando todos sus esfuerzos para aprender, aunque en ocasiones sentía que nunca lo lograría. Se sentía una inútil que no sabía hacer nada, sobre todo a la hora de cocinar que era lo más difícil para ella. No había caso que le quedaran las verduras bien cortadas y con buena sazón, y ni de hablar a la hora de hornear el pan, siempre se le terminaba quemando, pero todos la animaban para que continuara y no se diera por vencida. No le estaba siendo fácil ser una buena esposa, pero con tal que ese ranchero bruto la aceptar era capaz de cualquier sacrificio.

…

Días después Albert venia de camino de regreso a su rancho, sintiéndose muy contento por haber vendido todos los sacos de trigo que había llevado. Durante el regreso Albert y su amigo George pasaron a una posada para descansar y comer un poco.

—Gracias George por haberme acompañado, no quería hacer el viaje solo –le dijo Albert bebiendo una copa de vodka.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa.

—De nada amigo, aparte de acompañarte hemos platicado de muchas cosas.

—Si…

—¿Y qué has pensado de lo que hemos hablado?

—No lo sé…me siento tan confundido.

—Confundido de que amigo, si está claro que te enamoraste de tu esposa.

—George como puedes decir eso, es una chiquilla.

—William, tal vez se comporta como una chiquilla todavía, pero de ti depende que sea toda una mujer. ¿Acaso no te ha hecho sentir cosas cuando la besas?

—Sí, tiene unos labios fascinantes, pero no sé si podría vivir con ella toda mi vida, siempre he sido un hombre solitario que me gusta mi independencia –le explicó Albert bebiendo más licor –Tu mejor que nadie sabes que a mí nunca me interesó el matrimonio, fue mi tía quien me casó sin mi consentimiento.

—Pero amigo eso puede cambiar, aunque no lo creas es bonito tener una familia, es solo que te lo propongas.

—Una familia –repitió Albert con una sonrisa irónica –Nunca pensé que de un dia para otro tendría una esposa y quizás hasta tenga un hijo.

—Qué problema si es verdad que Sandra está esperando un hijo tuyo. Vas a tener que responderle.

—Claro que le voy a responder, a mi hijo no le faltara nada, pero no me casaré con ella. A mí ni Sandra ni Candy me van a quitar mi libertad.

—Jajajaja eso está por verse querido amigo –le dio una palmada en el hombro -Bueno ya vamos, que nos queda mucho por recorrer.

Albert y George se marcharon de la posada y se subieron a la carreta para seguir con el viaje de regreso. Cuando iban en el camino se encontraron con un carruaje que iba conducido por dos hermosos caballos, que Albert reconoció de inmediato.

—George mira son mis caballos escoceses –le dijo deteniendo la carreta.

—¿Estás seguro, William…?

—Sí, son ellos.

Albert se bajó de la carreta y se acercó al carruaje para hablar con el cochero.

—Buenos días señor –lo saludó.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué necesita? –le preguntó el hombre.

—¿Quiero saber de dónde saco estos caballos?

—¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

—Porque estos caballos son míos.

—Eso es imposible –protestó el cochero -Estos caballos se los compré a un señor respetable que los trajo de escocia.

—¿A quién…?

—A un señor llamado Thomas Steven.

—¡Ese viejo tenia mis caballos! –Albert apretó los puños –¿En cuánto se los vendió?

—A un precio muy alto.

—Le pagare lo mismo para que me los devuelva.

—Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser a mí no me costa que estos caballos sean de usted. Además son buenos animales y si se los entrego me quedo sin caballos.

—Tiene que creerme, estos caballos son míos a mí se me desaparecieron de mi rancho y ahora veo que el viejo Steven los tenia. Mire hagamos un trato, yo le pago el doble de lo que usted pago por los caballos y le entrego esto que ando trayendo en mi carreta para que siga su viaje. ¿Qué me dice?

El hombre se quedó pensando un momento.

—Está bien, acepto…

Albert hiso el trato con el cochero sintiéndose muy contento de volver a recuperar sus caballos escoceses, que una vez perdió por culpa de una chiquilla presumida que llegó a interrumpir en su vida.

…

Era de noche cuando Albert llegó a Lakewood, pasó a dejar a su amigo George al pueblo y se marchó a su rancho. Al llegar se bajó de la carreta y ordeno a sus empleados que bajarán unas cosas que había comprado en los pueblos que había recorrido. Con unas inmensas ganas de darse un baño entró a la casa, donde se encontró a Candy que lo estaba esperando.

Ella le había preparado una rica cena para esperarlo y hasta había ordenado un poco la sala, había cambiado algunos muebles de lugar y colocado flores para que todo se viera más bonito, con un ambiente más familiar.

—Buenas noche –lo saludó Candy con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noche –contestó él sacándose la chaqueta y el sombrero.

Ella se los tomó para colgarlo en un gancho que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

—Me fue muy bien, vendí todos los sacos de trigo que llevé.

—Oh felicidades.

—Gracias. También le tengo una novedad.

—¿Qué novedad?

—Encontré mis caballos escoceses.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, un cochero que encontré en el camino los tenía.

—¿Y cómo llegaron a sus manos? –le preguntó curiosa por saber.

—El señor Steven se los vendió.

—Entonces el los tenia.

—Sí, ese viejo me los había robado.

—Y por mi culpa, yo deje que se escaparan. De verdad estoy arrepentida de eso.

—Ya no importa, lo que importa que los recuperé. ¿Y dónde están mis sobrinos para contarles?

—Están descansando en su habitación, igual que Patty. Me imagino que debe venir muy cansado y con hambre.

—Sí, fue bien agotador, quiero darme un buen baño.

—Le diré a Dorothy que se lo prepare, mientras se calienta la cena.

—No voy a cenar, en el camino pasé a comer con mi amigo George.

—Pero podría comer aunque sea un poquito –le insistió Candy que se había pasado toda la tarde cocinando para él.

—Ya le dije que comí, solo quiero darme un baño y ponerme a dormir. Nos vemos mañana –dijo Albert marchándose a su cuarto.

Candy suspiró sintiendo que todos sus intentos por ser una buena esposa habían sido inútiles.

…

Al otro dia Albert se levantó un poco más tarde, para desayunar junto a sus sobrinos y contarles la novedades que tenía.

—Tio así que te fue bien con la venta de tu cosecha de trigo –le preguntó Anthony.

—Sí, vendí todos los sacos.

—Lo que más me sorprende que hayas encontrado tus caballos.

—Podríamos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo –propuso Stear entusiasmado.

—Podría ser –sonrió Albert bebiendo café.

—¿Y Candy por que no ha venido a desayunar? –preguntó Patty.

—A lo mejor lo hiso en su cuarto –contestó Albert.

En eso llegó Dorothy.

—Patrón aquí le traje sus huevos con jamón.

—¿Dorothy donde esta Candy? –le preguntó a la sirvienta que colocó el plato de huevos en la mesa.

—Debe estar en su cuarto.

—Podrías decirle que venga a desayunar con nosotros.

—No creo que quiera desayunar con usted.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es que usted no se ha portado muy bien con ella.

—¿A qué te refieres Dorothy?

—Que ella ha puesto todos sus esfuerzos para ser una buena esposa para usted y bueno…usted no lo ha sabido valorar.

—No te comprendo.

—Cuando usted estuvo de viaje Pony y yo le enseñamos a hacer una buena ama de casa, la pobre se forzó mucho para hacerlo. Cuando usted llegó anoche de su viaje ella le había preparado una rica cena y le iba contar todo lo que estaba aprendiendo, pero usted ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta.

—¿Tio tu hiciste eso? –le preguntó Stear mirándolo molesto.

—Bueno yo no sabía…

—La pobre de tu esposa se la pasó todos los días que estuviste de viaje cocinando, limpiando, aprendiendo miles de cosas. Fue muy grosero lo que hisite con ella –lo regañó Anthony -Le encuentro razón a Candy cuando dice que eres un bruto.

—Sería bueno que hablara con ella patrón –le sugirió Dorothy.

—La voy a buscar –dijo Albert parándose de la mesa.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de la rubia donde al entrar se puso a buscarla con sus ojos celestes. Pero ella no estaba en ningún lado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el ropero estaba abierto y no estaba su ropa. Todo indicaba que se había marchado.

Albert rápidamente tomó uno de sus caballos y salió a buscar a su esposa. Sintiéndose un miserable por haberse portado tan mal con ella, realmente era un bruto que no sabía tratar a una mujer.

Recorrió un camino de tierra, cuando a lo lejos vio a una joven rubia que caminaba hacia el horizonte. Rápidamente se apresuró con el caballo hasta ella.

—¡Candy! –la nombro.

Ella se volteo encontrándose con su esposo.

—¿Que hace aquí?–le preguntó dejando la maleta en el suelo.

Albert se bajó del caballo y se acercó a ella.

—¿A dónde cree que va?

—Me voy, no es lo que tanto desea –le dijo bajando la mirada.

Él le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Si lo deseaba, pero ya no…Dorothy me contó todo lo que hiso cuando estuve de viaje.

—No lo hice por usted…-expresó ella con orgullo.

—No me mienta…sé que desea ser una buena esposa para mí.

—Ya no, usted nunca me va aceptar. Siempre nos vamos a llevar como el perro con el gato.

—Jajajaja sí, pero eso puede cambiar.

—¿Usted cree que podamos tener una relación más civilizada?

—Tendríamos que intentarlo –le dijo acariciándole el cabello –Yo estoy dispuesto hacerlo.

—No le creo –le dijo apartándose de él.

Él la tomó por el brazo y la acerco a su cuerpo.

—Va tener que creer…

—No juegue conmigo señor Andrew…-protestó molesta –No estoy para eso. La otra noche estuvimos a punto de consumar nuestro matrimonio y después hiso como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Si me equivoque porque no quería tener una esposa, pero ahora es diferente no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede aquí conmigo –le dijo besándola sin previo aviso.

En un beso largo que duro varios minutos.

—¿Esta seguro que quiere que me quede? –le preguntó la rubia al terminar el beso.

—Si seguro…a no ser que usted no quiera quedarse conmigo.

—Es lo que más deseo…-le sonrió dulcemente.

—Aunque sea un ranchero bruto con olor a vacar.

—Jajajaja sí.

—Señora Andrew regresamos al rancho.

—Encantada señor Andrew…-le dijo tomándole el brazo.

Ese mismo dia se hiso la fiesta para celebrar que Albert había vendido toda su cosecha de trigo, que había encontrado sus caballos y los más importante que Candy no se iría del rancho. La celebración duro hasta la media noche, hasta que todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones satisfechos con la velada que habían tenido.

—Yo también me voy a dormir –dijo Candy dando un bostezo.

Albert la tomó por la cintura.

—Dirás nos vamos a dormir…-le susurro en el oído.

—No señor Andrew, esta noche dormiré sola –le aclaró apartándose de él.

—Y que no vamos hacer una pareja de verdad…¿No crees que es tiempo que consumamos nuestro matrimonio?

—Sí, pero eso será cuando yo quiera…

—¿Y cuándo va a querer?

—Cuando se saque esa horrible barba.

—¡Sacarme mi barba! –exclamó Albert tocándosela con una de sus manos.

—Esa es mi condición.

—Eso no se vale –se quejó como un niño.

—Ya le dije esa es mi condición. Buenas noches amor, que descanses –le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios y se marchó riéndose, pensando que era una buena manera de hacerle pagar un poquito lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Agradecerle como siempre sus reviews que me manda en cada capitulo, mucha gracias por todo su apoyo. Aqui le dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo difruten.**

 **Saludos para :**

 **Elbroche, fandcya, venezolana lopez, Lucy M, Serenity usagi, YAGUI FUN, Guest, Elen, Chickiss SanCruz, White Andrew, Elo Andrew, Stormaw, Gabriela Infante, Yuleni Paredes, Candy candy, Mary silenciosa, tutypineapple, Ana isela Hdz, chidamami, Gaby LezU, gloria Monroy, RORE, Balderas, pivoine3, Adoradandrew, gloria Monroy, Kumi Kinomoto, Isasi, Fanny, CONEJA, Glen, Selenetyneza, Jhana Marti, Guest, pelusa778, Enamorada.**

 **Besitos para todas y muchas bendiciones.**


	11. Chapter 11

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XI**

 **Una pareja de verdad**

Pasaron varios días desde que Candy y Albert estaban viviendo como una pareja de verdad, bueno casi de verdad porque todavía no dormían juntos. Candy se moría de ganas de ser su mujer, pero era una pequeña venganza por lo que la había hecho sufrir, así que iba a esperar hasta que el tomara la decisión de sacarse esa barba. Ya llegaría ese momento que ambos estaban esperando, un momento que los uniría por el resto de su vida y hasta podría traer un nuevo integrante a la familia.

Albert apenas se levantó se fue a la biblioteca, donde se puso a revisar la correspondencia, ahí se encontró con varias cartas entre ella una de su tía Elroy, donde le preguntaba cómo iba su relación con Candy. Con una sonrisa terminó de leer la carta, pensando en la repuesta que le daría a su tía, ya que como ella esperaba aquel matrimonio estaba funcionando. También se encontró con otra carta que era del administrador de una fábrica de fierro que tenía en Chicago. Al parecer las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien, así que era preciso que el viajara lo antes posible a la ciudad. Eso lo enfado un poco porque lo que menos le gustaba era viajar a Chicago, le cargaba el ritmo de la ciudad, pero tendría que hacerlo.

En eso entró Candy que le traía un café que él le había pedido a Dorothy.

—Señor Andrew le traje su café –le dijo la rubia dejándoselo encima del escritorio.

—Vaya no pensé que el café me lo traería na hermosa dama de Londres –le comentó mirándola embobado.

Candy rio.

—Gracias por lo de hermosa dama.

—Ven acércate…-le dijo él estirándole la mano.

Candy se acercó y el la sentó en sus piernas.

—Tengo algo que contarte…

—¿Sobre qué…?-le preguntó Candy acariciándole el cabello a su esposo.

—Tengo que viajar a Chicago a resolver un asunto de una fábrica

—¡A Chicago! –repitió ella parpadeando rápidamente –Me vas a dejar sola.

—Te quedaras con mis sobrinos y con Patty.

—Pero no es lo mismo…

Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron.

—¡Me encantaría! Hace tiempo que no veo una ciudad.

—Jajajaja lo se…te servirá para salir un poco del rancho.

—Oh Albert gracias –lo abrazo.

—De nada presumida…eso si hay una condición para que te lleve a Chicago.

—¿Cual…?

—Que esta noche…

—Oh de ninguna manera, ya sabes cuál es mi condición para que nosotros consumamos nuestro matrimonio –le dijo Candy apartándose de él.

—Lo siento, pero no pienso sacarme mi barba, es lo que más me gusta de mí.

—Jajajaja está horrible –rio Candy –Estoy segura que sin ella te verías mucho mejor.

—Bueno… lo voy a pensar…

—De acuerdo, cuando tomes la decisión me buscas –le dijo tirándole un beso con la mano antes de marcharse de la biblioteca.

Albert le sonrió, pensando que no le quedaría más remedio que sacarse su querida barba.

…

Candy se dirigió hacia la cocina para preguntarle a Pony que iba a preparar de almuerzo. Sin imaginarse que su amiga Dorothy se encontraba con Niel, el hombre que la había secuestrado.

—Ya Niel es mejor que te vayas –le pidió Dorothy al romper el beso –Sabes que prefiero que nos veamos en otro lugar.

—Dorothy deja de temerle a mi tio William.

—No quiero que me despida, el me paga muy bien. ¿Neil quiero hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Que pregunta?

—Tu sabias que el señor Steven tenía los caballos escoceses que se le perdieron al señor Andrey.

Neil trago seco.

—Claro que no…-mintió –¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por qué el señor Andrew los encontró en uno de los pueblos donde estuvo vendiendo su cosecha de trigo. El mismo hombre que tenía los caballos le contó que un señor llamado Thomas Steven se los había vendido.

—Vaya que suerte que los encontró –comentó Neil sintiendo rabia –De verdad no sabía que el señor Steven los tenia.

—La cosas están marchando muy bien para tu tio, hasta su relación con su esposa está mejorando.

—¿En serio se están llevando mejor?

—Si…se ve que se aman de verdad.

—Bueno ya me voy.

En eso entró Candy a la cocina.

—Oh disculpen –dijo al ver la presencia de Niel.

—Candy…-la nombró Dorothy nerviosa que la hubiera encontrado platicando con su novio.

—No te preocupes, no te quise interrumpir –dijo la rubia sonriendo –Este joven es tu novio. ¿Verdad?

—Si…se llama Neil legan.

—Mucho gusto Niel –lo saludó Candy.

Él se puso pálido ya que la rubia lo podía reconocer.

—Gusto en conocerla señor Andrew –contestó incomodo - Bueno yo ya tengo que irme. Permiso.

Candy se quedó pensativa, sintiendo que la voz del novio de Dorothy era muy parecida a la de uno de los hombres que la habían secuestrado. Pero no, debió ser su imaginación el novio de su amiga no podía ser su secuestrador.

—Candy por favor no le digas al señor Andrew que viste a Niel aquí –le pidió la sirvienta.

—¿Por qué…?

—Es que…él no sabe que tengo novio.

—Pero si eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Es que Neil es sobrino del señor Andrew y no se llevan muy bien –le dijo Dorothy para no contarle que Niel le había robado a Albert, no quería dejarlo mal.

—Vaya no lo sabía, no te preocupes no le diré nada.

…

Neil regresó al rancho Steven, donde de inmediato se fue hablar con su patrón.

—Señor Steven necesito hablar con usted –le dijo al entrar a la casa, donde el viejo ranchero estaba leyendo el periódico.

—¿Que sucede Neil?

—Mi tio William encontró sus caballos escoceses.

—¡Que! –exclamó el señor Steven parándose bruscamente del sillón.

—Me lo contó mi novia Dorothy, dice que los encontró en uno de los pueblos que anduvo vendiendo su trigo.

—¡Maldición! –expresó Steven apretando los puños –Que suerte tiene Andrew.

—Lo peor que se enteró que usted los tenia.

—Yo los tenía, pero fuiste tú el que me los trajo hasta aquí, así que si me viene a reclamar le diré la verdad.

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso! –protestó Neil.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que defenderme. Ahora retírate…

—Si patrón –dijo Niel mirándolo con rabia.

Salió a las afuera de la casa, donde se encontró con Sandra que venía bajando de un caballo, donde había salido a dar un paseo.

—Neil lleva mi caballo al establo –le ordenó.

—Si señorita…-le contestó serio.

—¿Qué te pasa…? Tienes una cara.

—Nada…

—Apuesto que mi tio te regañó.

—Eso a usted no le importa.

—Haber…no me hables en ese tono, no olvides que eres un siempre empleado y yo soy la señorita de esta casa.

—Yo soy un Andrew…así que no me menosprecie.

—Jajajaja jamás podrás compararte con tu tio William –le dijo mirándolo con despreció –Tu no le llegas ni a los talones.

—Hablando de mi tio, sabía que las cosas están marchando bien con su esposa.

—Eso no es verdad…

—Lo es…señorita, una persona que trabaja ahí me lo contó, así que va quedarse con las ganas de casarse con él –le dijo Niel marchándose dejando a una Sandra intrigada, preguntándose si era verdad lo que él empleado de su tio le había dicho.

…

Por la noche Candy preparó la cena, un rico estofado de carne el plato favorito de Albert. Quería sorprenderlo, así que se había esmerado mucho para que la cena le quedara riquísima.

Patty, Anthony y Stear le ayudaron a colocar la mesa, mientras ella se arreglaba un poco. Se colocó un hermoso vestido en tono damasco y se arregló el cabello. Una vez lista se fue al comedor para ver si todo estaba listo. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y como Dorothy se encontraba ocupada en la cocina se dirigió abrir, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.

—¿Sandra Steven que haces aquí ¿–le preguntó mirándola con molestia.

—¿Cómo esta señora Andrew? –le dijo la joven con una sonrisa burlona y entrando a la casa sin permiso.

—¿Sandra a que has venido?

—Hablar contigo…

—¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con una mujerzuela como tú!

—Cuida tus palabras chiquilla, no te voy a permitir que me trates así.

—Acaso una mujer que persigue a un hombre casado no es una mujerzuela, porque eso es lo que ha hecho tú con mi esposo. Entiende que él ahora está casado conmigo.

—No por mucho tiempo, él se va divorciar de ti para casarse conmigo.

—Eso solo será en tus sueños.

—No querida, él se va casar conmigo porque yo…

—¡Sandra! –le gritó Albert al entrar a la sala.

Ella se volteo para ver la silueta del rubio.

—William estaba a punto de contarle a tu esposa lo que tú no te has atrevido a decirle.

El caminó hasta ella.

—¡Sandra sal ahora mismo de mi casa!–le pidió tomándola por el brazo.

—No cariño, no me iré hasta decirle a tu esposa…

—¡Cállate Sandra! ¡No te atrevas…!

—Albert que es lo que tiene que decirme esta mujer –le preguntó Candy dándose cuenta que algo estaba pasando que ella no sabía.

—Nada…esta mujer está loca –respondió Albert sacando a Sandra de la casa.

Al llegar a las afuera la soltó.

—¡Cobarde! Déjame decirle a tu esposa que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo –le gritó Sandra enfurecida.

—Eso lo voy hacer yo, cuando compruebe que es verdad lo de nuestro hijo.

—Dudas de mí.

—De ti me espero cualquier cosa, Sandra Steven.

—¡Jamás te mentiría en algo así!

—Entonces me vas a llevar a ver al médico que te confirmó el embarazo.

—Ver al médico –dijo ella nerviosa.

—Si…quiero conocerlo y me diga que estas esperando un hijo.

—Está bien…¿cuándo quieres ir?

—Después de que regrese de Chicago.

—¿Te vas a Chicago?

—Si…tengo que resolver unos asuntos.

—¿Te vas con ella…?

—Eso a ti no te importa. Ahora vete y nos vemos cuando regrese –le dijo Albert entrando a la casa.

Sandra sin tener otra alternativa se marcho.

Cuando Candy vio a Albert se le acercó.

—¿Y esa mujer se fue? –le preguntó.

—Sí, ya se fue…

—Albert por favor dime que está pasando con ella.

—Nada, no se convence que yo la dejé.

—De verdad que no tienes nada con ella.

—Claro que no, la única mujer en mi vida eres tu –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

—Vamos a comer, te preparé un rico estofado.

—¿En serio lo preparaste tú?

—Aunque no lo creas si –le sonrió ella.

—Muero por probarlo, pero antes me voy a dar un buen baño.

—Ve, yo te espero en el comedor con los demás.

Minutos después todos estaban esperando a Albert que llegara a la mesa.

—Tio William se está tardando mucho –comentó Archie comiendo un poco de pan.

—Todavía debe estar en la tina, para sacarse el olor a vaca –comentó Stear riéndose.

—Jajajaja –rio Candy –Yo lo único que deseo es que se saque esa horrible barba.

—Sus deseos son ordenes mi bella dama –le dijo Albert al entrar al comedor.

Todos se voltearon a verlo, quedando muy sorprendido al ver que ya no tenía la barba, en especial Candy que se quedó con la boca abierta viendo lo atractivo que se veía su esposo, que le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos.

—Tio te sacaste la barba –le dijo Stear.

—Te ves mucho mejor…-añadió Archie –Hasta más joven.

—Parece otra persona tio William –dijo Patty.

El caminó hasta la cabecera de la mesa donde se sentó.

—Gracias por sus alagos, aunque no me fue fácil sacármela, todo lo hice por mi esposa –le dijo mirando a la rubia -¿ Y tu Candy no me vas a decir nada?

—Oh si…te ves guapísimo –contestó ella sonrojándose.

—Gracias…pero ya comamos que muero por probar el estofado que preparo mi esposa.

La cena estuvo exquisita y después de platicar un poco todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Candy se fue a la suya donde antes de meterse a la cama, se sentó en el tocador para cepillar su cabello. Cuando en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y una alta silueta comenzó a caminar hasta ella.

—Me vienes a dar las buenas noches –le preguntó Candy mirándolo por el espejo del tocador.

Él le sonrió y se le acercó al oído de ella.

—Vengo a cobrarte…

—¿Cobrarme que…?

—Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, yo ya cumplir mi parte ahora te toca a ti.

Ella con coquetería se levantó del tocador y lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Puede cobrarse señor Andrew…

Ambos se miraron intensamente y Albert la tomó en sus brazos para depositarla en la cama, donde unos apasionados besos se comenzaron a escuchar. Lentamente comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos, viéndose sus cuerpos iluminados por una suave luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Ambos sentían que tocaban el cielo, su entrega no era tan solo de cuerpos sino también desde lo más profundo de sus almas, consumando el inmenso amor que se tenían en total plenitud.

Albert estaba con sus sentidos a flor de piel amando a su esposa, envuelto en una pasión que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra mujer. Sentía que el cuerpo de Candy vibraba en sus brazos, que se mojaba con el sudor de su traspiración, y que disfrutaba tanto como él mientras la hacía suya, tratando de controlar sus impulsos, para no causarle mucho dolor. Sabía que era la primera vez de Candy y deseaba que fuera una noche inolvidable para ella, que fuera una experiencia que nunca olvidara en su vida.

—Eres tan hermosa… —murmuró Albert acariciándola por completo.

Candy lo abrazaba con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en la espalda de él. Sintiendo el aroma masculino de ese ranchero bruto, que amaba con todo su corazón.

—Te amo Albert —le susurró con su voz agitada - Te deseo demasiado.

—Yo también te deseo mi bella dama –le dijo él enloquecido de pasión.

La rubia dio un gemido con una mescla de dolor y placer cuando suavemente Albert la convirtió en su mujer. Candy le tomó la cara entre las manos, besándolo apasionadamente, diciéndole que solamente iba ser de él.

Al terminar de hacer el amor, se quedaron los dos tumbados, mirándose enamorados, cuando la noche recién está comenzando. Candy se apoyó en el fuerte pecho de él, sintiendo una sensación de asombro al comprobar que sus cuerpos habían nacido el uno para el otro. Ella sintió una gran felicidad en su corazón al pensar que todo era perfecto y que Albert era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. El viernes pasado no pude actualizar, pero ahora les dejo otro capitulo que espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews.**

 **Venezolana lpez, Lucy M, elenharket2, Adoradandrew, RORE, Kata78, Guest, Gabriela Infante, Elo Andrew, Serenity usagi, Enamorada, Ana isela hdz, Jhana Marti, MollyPay, elbroche, chidamami, CONEJA, Kumi Kinomoto, Stormaw, Guest, pivoine3, tutypineapple, Yuleni Paredes, Kecs, White Andrew, dwfEx, Chickiss SanCruz, PydBk, Guest, CaHLX, gloria Monroy, Luz Nelly,Guest.**

 **Besitos para todas y que tengas un lindo fin de semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XII**

 **El viaje a Chicago**

El viaje en tren hacia Chicago estaba siendo maravilloso para Candy, a diferencia de la primera vez que viajó en tren cuando iba junto a Elroy, en un viaje donde conocería a su esposo. Ahora iba junto a él, pero todo era tan diferente, porque aquel matrimonio tan extraño impuesto por sus familias se estaba transformando en algo que ni en sus mejores sueños se pudo haber imaginado. Ese ranchero bruto se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre de su vida, un hombre con una personalidad y costumbres muy diferentes a las de ella, pero que a estas altura era lo que menos le importaba. Lo amaba como era, así un poco bruto, pero muy valiente y apasionado. Sobre todo apasionado por todas las cosas que la hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos. Con emoción recordaba su primera vez con él, todo había sido tan hermoso, la había tratado con tanto amor y pasión que la hiso sentirse como una reina, su reina. Sin duda era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, y aunque en algún momento llegó hasta odiar a su padre por haberla casado sin su consentimiento ahora se lo agradecía.

Después de varias horas de viaje Candy y Albert llegaron a la ciudad de Chicago. Ella se sintió fascinada de volver a ver la ciudad, después de haber estado un par de meses en el campo. Apenas bajaron del tren le pidió a Albert que la llevara a recorrer las tiendas. Para él no era muy agradable, pero con tal de ver feliz aquella chiquilla que le había robado el corazón, era capaz de cualquier sacrificio. Candy aprovechó para comprarse muchas cosas y Albert todo cargado la llevó al hotel donde se quedarían.

—Si no te detengo te compras todas las tiendas –comentó Albert dejando los paquetes encima de la cama.

Ella coqueta se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Es que tenía la necesidad de comprar miles de cosas, además no todo es para mí sino también regalos para Dorothy, Patty, Anthony, Stear…

—Jajajaja si ya lo sé…¿No te sientes cansada?

—No, me siento con muchas energías para salir de nuevo a la ciudad.

—¿Y a dónde quieres que te lleve?

—Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer a un bonito restaurante.

—¿Y por qué no comemos en el hotel?

—No seas malo llévame a un restaurante…Anda dime que sí.

—Está bien…mi hermosa dama –le dijo dándole un corto besos en los labios –Pero antes podríamos quedarnos a descansar un rato.

—Me parece muy bien señor Andrew.

Sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron una danza de besos que terminó en la cama, donde con el mismo amor y pasión se amaron una vez más.

…

Cerca de las ocho de la noche los rubios llegaban a un bonito restaurante de Chicago. Candy lucía un elegante vestido de terciopelo en tono azulado que la hacía verse como una reina. Sin embargo Albert que era un hombre sencillo, no vestía tan formal para la ocasión, aunque eso no significaba que se viera atractivo.

—Albert no sé qué plato pedir, hay tantas cosas ricas.

—Son bien raras estas comidas –comentó él mirando el menú.

—Jajajaja es que es comida francesa.

—Con razón no entendía nada…

—Jajajaja no te preocupes, yo te ayudo a elegir.

—Gracias mi bella dama –le sonrió - Mientras elige yo voy a ir al baño.

—Ve amor…

En ese instante una mujer muy elegante se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la rubia.

—¡No puedo creerlo Candice White! –exclamó la voz de la mujer.

Candy la miró reconociéndola de inmediato. Era Lilian la prima de su ex prometido Alexandre.

—Lilian –la nombró asombrada de verla–No pensé encontrarte en Chicago.

—Es que ando de luna de miel.

—¿Te casaste?

—Sí, mira en esa mesa está mi esposo –le indicó –Es Leopoldo el sobrino del duque de.

Candy observó hacia aquel lugar, donde el esposo de su amiga le hiso una seña.

—¡Felicidades Lilian!

—Gracias querida. ¿Y tú? ¿Es verdad que tu padre te casó con un ranchero americano?

—Sí…

—Eso te pasa por haber rechazado a mi primo Alexandre, un joven fino, hijo de un conde, ahora estas casada con un hombre de campo.

Candy frunció el ceño, ya que no le pareció el comentario de su amiga.

—Sí, pero ese hombre de campo como tú lo llamas me ha hecho muy feliz, a diferencia que lo hubiera hecho tu primo.

—Te has vuelto bastante grosera, querida.

—Siempre he sido igual –le sonrió Candy –Digo las cosas de frente, no como la alta sociedad de Londres que todo lo hablan por detrás.

Lilian suspiró ofuscada.

—Permiso Candice, no deseo seguir platicando contigo. Es más me iré a cenar a otro restaurante.

—Como quieras –le dijo Candy irónica–Si ves a tu primo Alexandre me lo saludas mucho.

Lilian dio la media vuelta y se marchó junto a su esposo.

En eso llegó Albert.

—¿Candy quién es la mujer que estaba hablando contigo?

—Una conocida de Londres –contestó – Ella es prima del hombre con el que me iba a casar mi padre.

—¿Nunca me has hablado de él?

—Para que…ni siquiera nos alcanzamos a comprometer, lo dejé plantado en medio compromiso.

—¿En serio hisite eso?

—Sí, arme un escándalo, por eso mi papá me castigó casándome contigo.

—Jajajaja eres una malvada. Ahora entiendo por qué tu padre hiso eso, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—¡Albert! pero valió la pena o sino nunca nos habríamos conocido.

—Eso es verdad –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en la mano –Lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida es ha sido conocerte.

—A pesar que al principio nos llevamos muy mal.

—Si, a pesar de eso.

—¡Te amo Albert!

—Y yo a ti mi bella dama.

—¿Me amas más que a Sandra?

—Candy por favor…no hablemos de ella, esa mujer es parte de mi pasado.

—Pero la quisiste mucho. ¿Verdad?

—No, lo de ella fue una aventura. Lo que siento por ti es muy diferente.

—¿En serio? –le preguntó emocionada.

—Si…¿acaso no te lo he demostrado?

—Sí. Disculpa por dudar.

—No te preocupes, quiero que tengas muy presente lo que siento por ti, y que pase lo que pase nunca olvides que te amo.

—Nunca lo olvidare mi amor….

Albert se quedó pensativo sintiendo un poco de temor, ya que si era verdad que Sandra estaba esperando un hijo de él, las cosas se iban a complicar y eso podría arruinar su relación con su esposa para siempre.

…

A la mañana siguiente Sandra se había levantado más temprano que lo de costumbres. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer que la tenía preocupada. Sin que nadie la viera salió del rancho de su tio para viajar a un pueblo cercano a Lakewood y hablar con el medico que había visto por lo de su embarazo.

Al llegar la enfermera que trabajaba con el doctor la hiso pasar de inmediato.

—Señora Andrew –le dijo el doctor desde su escritorio.

Ella se había colocado ese nombre, haciéndose pasar por la esposa de Albert, para que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y un poco nerviosa se sentó frente de él.

—Doctor vengo hablar con usted algo muy importante.

—Si es por su embarazo, lo siento mucho, pero ya le dije que no está esperando ningún hijo.

—¡Es que necesito estar embarazada! –expresó Sandra un poco alterada.

—Cálmese señora Andrew, no se desesperé, es una mujer joven de seguro que pronto va quedar en cinta.

—Usted no me entiende, a mi esposo le dije que estaba esperando un hijo.

—Va tener que decirle la verdad…

—No puedo, usted no lo conoce se pondrá como loco. Por favor doctor ayúdeme.

—¿Cómo quiere que la ayude?

—Que le diga a mi esposo que estoy esperando un hijo.

—Señora Andrew, que clase de profesional cree que soy –protestó el doctor sintiéndose ofendido.

—Es que…

—Es que nada, es mejor que se vaya de aquí, yo no me presto para eso.

Sandra se marchó de la consulta del doctor, pensando que algo tenía que hacer para que Albert no descubriera su mentira, era la única oportunidad que tenía para que el dejará a su esposa y se casara con ella, así que iba seguir con ese engaño hasta el final.

…

Ese dia Albert se levantó temprano para ir a la fábrica y resolver el asunto que lo había hecho viajar a la ciudad. Candy se quedó esperándolo en el hotel y cuando el regresó le pidió que lo acompañara a la residencia de los Cornwell, donde viven los padres de Stear.

Ahí pasaron una tarde muy agradable, platicando con los señores Cornwell y su hijo Archie y la esposa de él Annie Britter que estaba esperando su primer hijo.

—William si no hubieras traído a tu esposa, no habíamos creído que estas casado –le comentó el señor Cornwell sirviéndole una copa de brandi.

—Bueno…fue mi tía Elroy quien me caso sin mi consentimiento.

—¿Y eso se puede hacer? –preguntó Archie.

—Si sobrino, lo hiso con el padre de Candy por mandato.

—Vaya que interesante tio.

—¿Y tú Candy no querías ese matrimonio? –le preguntó la señora Cornwell que estaba fascinada con aquella historia.

—Para nada, como Albert odiaba el matrimonio –respondió con una risita –Cuando llegue al rancho fue horrible porque nos pasábamos peleando.

—Pero ahora se les ve muy bien.

Candy y Albert se miraron con amor.

—Es que ahora todo está marchando bien entre nosotros –dijo él.

—Solo les falta que tengan hijos –añadió Annie –Es muy bonito estar embarazada Candy.

—Bueno…yo antes no quería tener hijos, pero ahora sí.

—Entonces tendremos muchos –comentó Albert divertido.

—Oh no tantos, no sé si sería capaz de tener tantos hijos –expresó Candy preocupada.

Todos se echaron a reír.

—¿Y cómo está mi hijo Stear lo extraño tanto? –preguntó la señora Cornwell.

—La está pasando muy bien en el rancho junto a su novia Patty y Anthony.

—Voy a mandarle unas cosas que debe necesitar.

—De acuerdo, se pondrá contento cuando le cuente que los vinimos a visitar.

—William ¿y cómo te fue con el asunto de la fábrica? -le preguntó el señor Cornwell.

—No muy bien, tiene muchos problemas, así que voy a venderla.

—Es una buena decisión, si quieres te puedo ayudar en eso.

—Precisamente a eso venia.

—No te preocupes yo te ayudo con eso, pero es preciso que te quedes un par de días mas en Chicago.

—Está bien…

—Genial Albert –exclamó Candy entusiasmada –Así seguiremos disfrutando un poco más de la ciudad.

—Lo se…amor con esto tu eres las mas feliz.

…

Dos horas después Sandra llegó al rancho de su tio, donde todos la estaban esperando para almorzar.

—¿Sandra donde te habías metido? –le preguntó el señor Steven que estaba sentado fumando su pipa.

—Salí…al pueblo.

—Qué extraño no te vi en el pueblo, yo acabo de llegar –le dijo su primo Tom.

—¿Sandra di la verdad dónde estabas? –le preguntó su tía Mery –Saliste sin avisarnos, nos tenías preocupados.

Ella se puso a llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras?–le preguntó el señor Steven.

—¡Oh tio me vas a matar! –le dijo ella acercándose a él donde se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo.

—¿Que locuras cometiste ahora Sandra?

—Tio…estoy esperando un hijo de William.

El bruscamente se paró del sillón.

—¿Estas segura…?

—Si tio, hace tiempo que sabía que estaba embarazada, pero me daba miedo decírtelo.

—Lo último que me faltaba –expresó tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos –Esperando un hijo de ese desgraciado.

—¿Sandra el señor Andrew sabe lo de tu embarazo?–le preguntó Mery.

—Si lo sabe, pero no me cree y lo peor que no va dejar a su esposa.

—No Sandra ahora sí que William Andrew va tener que casarte contigo, ahora mismo voy hablar con él.

—Tio él se fue a Chicago con su esposa.

—Pero cuando regrese me va a escuchar, ese desgraciado va tener que responderte o sino soy capaz de matarlo –dijo el señor Steven con seguridad.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. La semana pasada no pude actualizar asi que les pido disculpa. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo que espero que les guste.**

 **Besitos para cada una de ustedes y gracias por seguir apoyandome con el fic.**

 **Serenity usagi, Venezolana lpez, elbroche, Gabriela Infante, Guest, Yuleni Paredes, Guest, Elo Andrew, Lucy M, elenharket2, Adoradandrew, Ana isela Hdz, gloria monroy , pelusa778, Guest, tutypineapple, Stormaw, Kumi Kinomoto , Kecs, Pivoine3, CONEJA, Chickiss SanCruz, Jhana Marti, Guest, White Andrew, leihej.**


	13. Chapter 13

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XIII**

 **De regreso al rancho**

Una semana después Candy y Albert regresaban de Chicago, donde lo habían pasado maravillosamente, disfrutando de la ciudad y de su amor. Un amor que cada dia crecía más. Sin embargo su relación estaba recién empezando y todavía tendrían que pasar varios sucesos que pondrían a prueba su amor.

—¡Oh Candy te compraste todas las tiendas de Chicago! –exclamó Patty viendo la gran cantidad de paquetes que había llegado la rubia.

—Sí, no me pude aguantar –admitió con una risita –Eso si les traje regalos a todos.

—Gracias…

—A ti también Dorothy, te compré un vestido y un bello sombrero. Y a Pony también.

—Candy no te debiste molestar –le dijo la sirvienta.

—Te lo mereces por todo lo buena que has sido conmigo.

—Lo he hecho con mucho gusto. ¿Pero cuéntanos como lo pasaron en Chicago?

—Muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarles. Pero antes cuéntenme ha venido Sandra por estos lados.

Dorothy y Patty se miraron.

—No la hemos visto –contestó Dorothy.

—Tienes que estar tranquila Candy, no creo que esa mujer se atreva a volver –añadió Patty.

—Eso espero…porque si se atreve a venir la voy a sacar del pelo.

—Eso le vendría muy bien –comentó Dorothy divertida.

Las tres se echaron a reír.

...

Mientras tanto Albert se encontraba en la sala con sus sobrinos, platicándole sobre el viaje y la visita que habían tenido en casa de los padres de Stear.

—Qué bueno tio que fuiste a visitar a mis padres. ¿Cómo están?–le preguntó Stear.

—Bien, tu mamá te mandó unas cosas.

—¿Y viste a Archie?

—Sí y a su esposa Annie también. Pasamos una tarde muy agradable con ellos. Tu padre me ayudó con la venta de la fábrica.

—¿Entonces la vendiste tio? –le preguntó Anthony.

—Sí, fue lo mejor, tenía muchos problemas.

—Tio hay algo que tenemos que contarte

—¿Sobre qué Anthony? No me digan que ocurrió algo malo en el rancho.

—No, lo que pasa que nos enteramos que al señor Steven se le murieron gran parte de su ganado.

—¿En serio?

—Si…dicen que los animales se le enfermaron y comenzaron a morir.

—Vaya debió haber pedido mucho dinero. Él tenía los mejores animales de la región.

—Se lo merece por todo el daño que te ha hecho tio –le dijo Stear.

—Por su culpa tuviste que pagar el doble para recuperar tus caballos escoceses –añadió Anthony.

—Eso es verdad…¿Tienen algo más que contarme?

—Sí, tio parece que Anthony se nos enamoró –comentó Stear con una risita picara.

—¿No me digan?

Anthony se sonrojó.

—¡Claro que no tio! –exclamó un poco molesto –Son inventos de Stear.

—Anthony no te hagas, porque no le cuentas a tio William que conociste a una hermosa chica.

—Anthony ¿cuéntame…?

—Bueno si…pero no es mi novia todavía.

—¿Y de donde es…? –le preguntó Albert curioso por saber.

—Me imagino que es de el pueblo, solo he hablado con ella dos veces.

—¿Y te gusta…?

—¡Tio!

—Jajajaja no te pongas así Anthony, es muy bonito estar enamorado.

—Antes no decías eso. Odiabas a tu esposa.

—Sí, pero ahora estoy completamente enamorado de ella –expresó Albert con emoción –Quien no dice que esa muchacha sea la mujer de tu vida.

—¿Quién sabe tio?

—Tienes que volver haberla para saberlo.

—La veré hoy, nos quedamos de juntar cerca de la cascada.

—Entonces mucha suerte y si realmente sientes algo por ella no la dejes escapar.

…

En el rancho del señor Steven, este se encontraba muy apesumbrado por la muerte de su ganado. Había ocurrido hacen días atrás y había sido algo tan repentino que lo había dejado helado. Eran los mejores animales que tenía y más encima estaban listo para ser vendido a uno de sus mejores clientes. Era un golpe del cual no se iba recuperar tan fácilmente.

—Ya querido tienes que recuperarte –le decía su esposa mientras le pasaba una copa de licor.

Él se encontraba sentado en un amplio escritorio.

—No va ser fácil…sabes que nuestra situación no es como la de antes.

—Lo se…pero saldremos adelante. Al menos tenemos unos ahorros y mis joyas en caso que tengamos que necesitarlo.

—Justo ahora que nuestra hija regreso al rancho.

El señor Steven y su esposa Mery tenían otra hija llamada Kelly, que se había ido a estudiar a Boston a un colegio de señorita y ahora había regresado hace unos días atrás.

—Eso me tiene muy feliz –comentó Mery emocionada –Kelly se ha convertido en toda una señorita.

—¿Y apropósito a dónde está?

—Salió a cabalgar.

—¿Sola…?

—Si…

—No me gusta que salga sola.

—Que le puede pasar, ella cabalga muy bien.

—¿Y Sandra?

—En su cuarto, la pobre esta tan deprimida –comentó Mery preocupada - Que vamos hacer con lo de su embarazo.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso, apenas sepa que llegó William voy a ir a su rancho hablar seriamente con él. De esta no se va a escapar.

…

Cerca de la cascada Anthony se encontraba con su nueva amiga, precisamente la hija del señor Steven, una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises. Se habían conocido días atrás cuando ella andaba de paseo en la cascada.

—Hola –la saludó Anthony al bajarse del caballo.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías –le dijo la joven mostrándole una sonrisa. Luciendo un bonito traje de montar.

—Es que estaba con mi tio, regresó de Chicago. ¿Tu llegaste hace rato?

—Como una media hora. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho en este lugar, es muy hermoso. Lo extrañaba mucho cuando estaba en Boston.

—Si lo es…-dijo Anthony observando el hermoso paisaje de la cascada.

—¿No sentamos a platicar?

—Claro que si Kelly.

Anthony se sacó la chaqueta y la colocó en el pasto para que se sentara.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

—No quiero que te manches tu traje de montar, se te ve muy hermoso.

Ella le sonrió sonrojada.

—¿Lo dices de verdad o es solo un alago para ser cortes conmigo?

—Jajajaja lo digo de verdad. Eres una chica muy bella.

—Y tú muy guapo.

—Mentira…apuesto que en Boston conociste a chicos más guapos que yo.

—Si lo eres –le dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos –Aunque no lo creas desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo…

Ambos sonrieron nerviosos. Platicaron un rato más, hasta que Kelly deicidio marcharse.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme –le dijo ella colocándose de pies.

—¡Tan pronto…!

—Es que salí hace rato y mis padres se pueden preocupar.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe al pueblo?

—Yo no vivo en el pueblo, vivo cerca de aquí en el rancho Steven. ¿Lo conoces?

—¡El rancho Steven! –repitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Si…

—¿No me digas que eres familiar del señor Steven.?

—Soy su hija.

—¡No puede ser…!-expresó Anthony tomándose la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó Kelly mirándolo extrañada por su actitud.

—Es que…no sé si tú lo sabes, pero yo soy sobrino de William Andrew y entre mi tio y tu padre existe una fuerte rivalidad.

—Sí, tienes razón, siempre he escuchado que mi padre habla mal de los Andrew. Creo que no debemos volver a vernos –comentó la joven con tristeza.

—No Kelly, no digas eso –le pidió Anthony tomándole las manos –Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de la rivalidad de ellos. No nos tiene por qué afectar.

—Mi padre es un hombre con un carácter muy difícil, jamás va aceptar que nosotros seamos amigos.

—Es que yo no solo quiero ser tu amigo…sino algo más.

—Anthony –le dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Él le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirada a los ojos.

—Kelly tú me gustas mucho, eres una chica muy dulce y pase lo que pase voy a luchar por ti –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

…

Por la noche en el rancho Andrew todos estaban cenando tranquilamente, cuando repentinamente entro Jimmy al comedor.

—¡Patrón! ¡Patrón! –llamó a Albert apresurado.

—¿Que ocurre Jimmy? –le preguntó.

—Afuera está el señor Steven, viene armado y con dos hombres. Dice que desea hablar con usted.

Todos se miraron asustados.

—Albert no vayas por favor –le pidió Candy tomándole una mano.

—Si tio, ese hombre viene hacerte daño –añadió Stear.

—¡Andrew no seas cobarde y sale a enfrentarme! –le gritó el señor Steven desde afuera.

Albert bruscamente se paró de la mesa y salió a enfrentar a su enemigo.

—¿Que hace en mi rancho? –le preguntó colocándose las manos en la cintura.

El viejo ranchero se bajó de su caballo y caminó hasta Albert.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Cómo fuiste capaz de embarazar a mi sobrina! –le reclamó tomándolo por la chaqueta.

—¿Sandra se lo contó?

—Sí, la pobre está desesperada por que no quieres responderle.

—No creo que este esperando un hijo mío.

—Lo está, y vas a tener que cumplirle casándote con ella.

—¡Eso nunca! –expresó Albert con una voz segura –Yo ya estoy casado.

—Tendrás que dejar a tu esposa y casarte con mi sobrina.

—Ya le dije que no…

—Si lo harás…no vas a dejarla con un hijo tuyo.

En eso Candy llegó a las afuera de la casa.

—¿Albert que está diciendo este señor?–le preguntó.

—Candy entra a la casa…-le ordenó Albert.

—Cuéntale a tu esposa la verdad, dile que Sandra está esperando un hijo tuyo.

Candy sintió que se iba a desmayar. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser un invento de ese señor, que Sandra estuviera esperando un hijo de Albert.

—Albert dime es mentira lo que dice este señor -le preguntó con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

El bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento señora, pero es la verdad…su esposo va tener un hijo con mi sobrina -le confirmó el viejo ranchero -Ahora va tener que casarse con ella ¿Quiera o no?

Candy movio la cabeza y descontrolada salió corriendo hacia a su cuarto, donde se encerró con ganas de morir.

Albert la siguió de inmediato.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy por favor ábreme la puerta! –le pidió golpenadola con sus manos –Tenemos que hablar.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! –le gritó dolida desde la cama –¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ocultarme que esa mujer está esperando un hijo tuyo? ¿Desde cuando que lo sabes?

—Bueno ella me lo dijo el mismo dia que tú llegaste al rancho, que tenía sospecha que estaba esperando un hijo mío.

—Eso fue hace casi cuatro meses, ósea que todo este tiempo...¡que estúpida he sido!

—Sandra puede estar mintiendo.

—No te creo. Nunca debí confiar en un ranchero con olor a vaca como tú.

—¡Candy…!

—¡Vete déjame en paz! –le volvió a gritar más enfurecida -No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, mañana mismo me voy de este rancho para siempre.

Albert regresó a la sala, donde se preparó una copa de licor. Se sentía desesperado, que iba hacer para evitar que Candy, la mujer que amaba se fuera de su lado. No, eso no lo podía permitir, no iba dejar que ella se marchara, costara lo que costara le iba demostrar que Sandra estaba mintiendo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviados comentando la historia, me alegra que sigan difrutando del fic. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.**

 **Elbroche, venezolana lopez, Despistada, Serenity usagi, Kecs, elenharket2, Guest, Ana isela Hdz, Stormaw, Yuleni Paredes, gloria Monroy, White Andrew, Guest, CONEJA, Guest, pivoine3, Adoradandrew, tutypineapple, Guest, Kumi Kinomoto, Chickiss SanCruz.**

 **Un gran abrazo para cada una de ustedes, que tenga un lindo fin de semana.**


	14. Chapter 14

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XIV**

 **Sandra al descubierto**

Al dia siguiente Candy se levantó temprano, para arreglar su maleta y marcharse ese mismo dia del rancho Andrew para siempre. Se sentía tan dolida y burlada por culpa de un ranchero que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos. Todas sus palabras de amor habían sido mentiras, el seguía enamorado de la tal Sandra y lo peor tendría un hijo con ella. Un hijo que los uniría a un más y que la alejaba a ella del hombre que amaba para siempre.

Dorohty llegó a verla, ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando su amiga que no iba dejar que cometiera una locura de cual después se pudiera arrepentir. A como diera lugar tenía que evitar que la esposa de su patrón se fuera del rancho.

—Candy deja de hacer esa maleta, tú no puedes irte de aquí –le pidió la sirvienta quitándole un vestido que la rubia tenía en sus manos.

—¡Déjame Dorothy! ¡Tengo que irme de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida a ese ranchero!

—Tú lo amas…

—¡Yo lo odio! –Protestó con rabia - No puedo amar a un hombre que me engañó, me ocultó que va tener un hijo con su amante.

—Y si eso fuera mentira, esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa para separarte del patrón.

—Albert sabía hace mucho tiempo que su amante esperaba un hijo de él y no fue capaz de decírmelo.

—No se…yo tengo mis dudas –comentó Dorothy tomándose la barbilla - Candy piensa mejor las cosas, no dejes que Sandra te separe del patrón. Él te ama a ti.

Candy suspiró sentándose en la cama.

—Y yo a el –admitió llorando –¡A pesar de todo lo sigo amando!

—Entonces…no te vayas del rancho, espera al menos unos días hasta que el patrón descubra si es verdad que Sandra está esperando un hijo de él.

—Candy hazle caso a Dorothy, no te vayas de aquí –le pidió Albert que llegó en ese momento al cuarto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó mirándolo molesta -¡No quiero hablar contigo!

—Permiso yo los dejo –dijo la sirvienta marchándose.

Albert caminó hasta donde estaba su esposa.

—Por favor…no me dejes. ¡Yo te amo!

—¡Y yo te odio! –le gritó con sus ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor.

Él le tomó los brazos.

—No digas cosas que no sientes, me amas tanto como yo a ti. Y por ese amor te pido que al menos me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que Sandra está mintiendo.

—Y si fuera verdad lo de su hijo, vas a tener que casarte con ella.

—Aunque fuera verdad, me haría cargo de mi hijo, pero jamás convertiría a Sandra en mi esposa. La única esposa que tengo eres tú.

—Albert quiero estar sola –le pidió la rubia cansada de esa conversación.

—Está bien, pero dime que te vas a quedar un par de días en el rancho.

—De acuerdo Albert, pero si es verdad que Sandra está esperando un hijo tuyo me marcho de aquí para siempre.

—Te prometo que eso no va a ocurrir –le dijo Albert yéndose del cuarto, con la esperanza de descubrir la verdad.

Al otro dia Albert le pidió a su amigo George que lo acompañara a recorrer el otro pueblo, en busca del doctor que le confirmó el supuesto embarazo de Sandra, ya que recordó que ella le dijo que se había atendido con un doctor que era de un pueblo cercano a Lakewood. Para su suerte lo encontró rápidamente, ya que era el único que atendía en la localidad. Pero una enfermera que trabajaba para el médico le dijo que su jefe se encontraba de viaje y que regresaba en dos semanas más. Albert se sintió frustrado con la noticia, ya que él era el único que le podía decir si Sandra realmente estaba esperando un hijo.

…

Mientras tanto Anthony se encontraba en su cuarto, tirado en la cama con su mirada hacia el cielo y con sus pensamientos en una chica que le había robado el corazón. Por un lado se sentía emocionado de haber encontrado el amor, pero también preocupado porque sabía que su relación con Kelly no iba ser fácil. Esa rivalidad que existe entre el padre de ella y su tio William se iba a interponer entre ellos, sin embargo ni él ni Kelly iba permitir que ese motivo rompiera el hermoso sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella hermosa tarde cuando inesperadamente conoció a la mujer de su vida.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Él había salido a dar un paseo a caballo, cuando la tarde se ocultaba de tras de las montañas. Sin pensarlo había llegado hasta la cascada, donde al bajarse del caballo sus ojos se posaron en la figura de una joven, que estaba sentada en una roca observando la cascada, con una sonrisa que a Anthony le pareció encantadora._

 _Con paso lento caminó hasta ella, muriéndose de ganas de conocer aquella chica que lo había cautivado._

 _—Buenas tardes señorita –le dijo con una voz un poco nerviosa._

 _Ella se volteo encontrándose con el atractivo joven rubio y de mirada azul._

 _—Buenos días –contestó sonriéndole._

 _—Hermosa cascada. ¿Verdad?_

 _—Sí, la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Deseaba tanto estar en este lugar._

 _—Por lo visto hace tiempo que no venía._

 _—Sí, estuve una larga temporada en Boston, llegue hace un par de días. ¿Y usted es de estos lados?_

 _—No, soy de Chicago, estoy de visita en el rancho de un tio._

 _—Comprendo...Bueno ya tengo que irme -dijo la joven acercándose a su caballo, donde se subió rápidamente._

 _—Nos volveremos a ver._

 _—Sí, yo voy volver a venir a este lugar -dijo la misteriosa chica marchándose rápidamente._

 _—Señorita espere...se me olvido preguntarle su nombre -le gritó Anthony, pero ella ya había desaparecido._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

—Anthony es hora de almorzar –le dijo Stear interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su primo.

—No tengo hambre –contestó pensativo.

—¿Te sientes enfermo?

—No…

—Entonces. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Anthony se levantó de la cama.

—Stear tengo algo que contarte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Estoy profundamente enamorado de la chica que conocí en la cascada.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Es que no te he dicho quién es esa chica.

—¿Y quién es…?

—Ella se llama Kelly Steven, es la hija del señor Steven.

—¡No puede ser…! -exclamó Stear asombrado –Eso sí que es un problema que te hayas enamorado de esa joven.

—Lo se…imagínate cuando se entere tio Albert, con lo mal que se lleva con ese señor.

—No le va gustar nada…

—Claro que no le va gustar. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a todo para defender el amor que siento por Kelly –dijo Anthony con seguridad –Apenas pueda voy a hablar con tio William y contarle lo que está pasando.

—Yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras después de que pase todo ese asunto con Sandra.

—Si tienes razón, ojala que esa mujer no esté esperando un hijo de mi tio, no me gustaría que Candy se fuera del rancho.

—A mí tampoco Anthony, roguemos para que eso no ocurra.

…

Las dos semanas pasaron y Albert regresó a la consulta del doctor para hablar con el de una vez.

—¿Dígame señor Andrew en que lo puedo ayudar? –le preguntó el doctor.

—Bueno…vengo a preguntarle si una señorita llamada Sandra Steven se ha venido a tender con usted.

—Sandra Steven – repitió el medico sin poder recordarla -Lo siento, pero no recuerdo haber atendido a esa señorita, al menos no en este último tiempo. A la que estuve atendiendo fue a su esposa.

—¡A mi esposa! –exclamó Albert sin entender.

—Sí, ella estuvo aquí porque pensaba que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

—Eso no puede ser, porque mi esposa…Haber doctor. ¿Cómo era esa mujer?

—Bueno alta, de cabellos castaños…

Albert levantó una ceja dándose cuenta a quien se refería el médico.

—Ya se a quien se refiere, esa mujer no es mi esposa, ella es Sandra Steven y anda diciendo que está esperando un hijo mío.

—Puede quedarse tranquilo señor Andrew, ella no está embarazada. Hasta me había pedido que le mintiera, pero yo me negué.

—Doctor me haría un gran favor.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor Andrew.

...

Una hora después Albert llegaba al rancho del señor Steven en compañía del doctor.

—Neil dile a tu patrón que deseo hablar con el –le ordenó Albert.

—No creo que mi patrón desee hablar contigo, tio.

—Si no se lo dices entro a la fuerza.

—Está bien…

Neil entro a la casa y minutos después salió el señor Steven en compañía de su esposa.

—¿Qué quieres Andrew? –le preguntó mirándolo con desprecio –Vienes hacerte cargo de tu hijo.

—¡No puedo hacerme cargo de un hijo que no existe!

—¿De que estas hablando?

—¡Que su sobrina es la peor de las mentirosas, ella no está esperando ningún hijo mío!

—Eso es imposible, ella no mentiría en algo así.

—Lo ha hecho, aquí traje el medico que la vio. Dígaselo usted mismo doctor.

—El señor Andrew dice la verdad, su sobrina no está embarazada.

—¡Santo cielo! –exclamó la señora Steven –Ahora sí que Sandra se pasó de la raya.

—Para que vean la clase de sobrina que tienen, es una vergüenza.

—Andrew no te permito…-le reclamó el viejo ranchero con ganas de golpearlo.

—Que no me va permitir señor Steven, que le diga la verdad. Espero que después de esto ni ella ni usted se atrevan a regresar a mi rancho, porque si lo hacen los voy a sacar a balazos –dijo Albert marchándose junto al doctor.

El señor Steven de inmediato se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sandra, donde esta se encontraba platicando con su prima Kelly.

—¡Sandra! –le gritó enfurecido al entrar.

—¿Que ocurre tio? –le preguntó.

Él se acercó y le dio una cachetada, provocando que la joven cayera al suelo. Kelly se acercó para ayudar a levantarla.

—¿Papá por qué le pegas a mi prima? –le preguntó confundida con lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Porque es una mentirosa! ¡No está esperando un hijo de William Andrew!

Sandra se sintió morir al ser descubierta.

—¿Cómo te enteraste tio?

—El mismo Andrew vino a decírmelo.

—¿Cómo lo descubrió? –preguntó horrorizada, sintiendo que su plan se había ido al carajo.

—Trajo un médico que se lo dijo. Lo echaste todo a perder, ahora sí que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de casarte con él y entregarme mis tierras. ¡Nunca debí confiar en ti!

—Perdóname tio, no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Quiero que ahora mismo te vayas de mi rancho!

—Pero no tengo a donde ir.

—Ese no es mi problema, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida.

—Por favor papá no eches a mi prima –le pidió Kelly.

—Tú no te metas hija, no es asunto tuyo. Vete a tu cuarto.

—Pero papá…

—He dicho que te vayas a tu cuarto –le ordenó con autoridad - Y tu Sandra arreglas tus cosas, no quiero verte ni un minuto más en mi rancho.

Fueron las últimas palabras del señor Steven y se retiró del cuarto de su sobrina. Dejando a esta desconsolada al ver que había perdido todo lo que tenía.

…

Albert regresó a su rancho sintiéndose contento de haber descubierto la mentira de Sandra. De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa para contarselo.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la llamó al entrar a la habitación, pero en vez de encontrarse con ella, se encontró a sus tres sobrinos que estaba con cara de tristeza.

—¿Anthony, Stear, Patty que hacen aquí? –le preguntó mirándolos confundido –¿Dónde está mi esposa? Le traigo buenas noticias…

—Tio lo sentimos mucho, pero Candy se fue del rancho –le contestó Stear.

—Tratamos de detenerla, pero no pudimos, dijo que ya no podía esperar más. Que tú no le habías podido demostrar que Sandra no estaba esperando un hijo tuyo –añadió Anthony.

—Pero si Sandra no está esperando un hijo mío, descubrí toda su mentira.

—¿En serio tio William? –le dijo Patty.

—Sí, pude contactarme con el medico que la atendió y él me dijo que no está embarazada. ¡Por qué Candy tuvo que irse de esa manera!

—Tio tienes que ir a buscarla y contarle la verdad –lo alentó Anthony.

—No, yo no voy hacer eso –contestó Albert herido en su orgullo de hombre –Ella no creyó en mí y ni si quiera tuvo la paciencia de esperar que le demostrará que Sandra estaba mintiendo. No quiero una mujer así a mi lado.

—Pero tú la amas tio…

—La voy a olvidar Anthony, seguiré siendo el hombre solitario que siempre he sido.

—Por favor tio William recapacite –le pidió Patty.

—Lo siento, es mi decisión. ¡Nunca debí haberme enamorado de esa chiquilla mal criada! ¡Nunca! -expresó Albert con el corazón completamente destrozado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado estas dos ultimas semanas, se me fue imposible por problemas de tiempo, ya saben las obligaciones que nos atrapan y no nos deja hacer lo que nos gusta jejeje. Aquí les dejo un capitulo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, espero que lo difruten.**

 **Un cariñoso saludo para :**

 **Guest, elbroche, Lucy M, venezolana lopez, Ana isela Hdz, Stormaw, elenharket2, Guest, Serenity usagi, CONEJA, White Andrew, pivoine3, Chickiss SanCruz, Amy C.L, Selenityneza, Kecs, tutypineapple, Karito, chidamami, gloria Monroy, Gaby LezU,** **Sandy ordoez.**

 **Gracias chicas por seguir apoyandome con el fic, besitos para todas ustedes.**


	15. Chapter 15

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XV**

 **De vuelta en Londres**

 ** _Un mes después…_**

—¡Barón de White! ¡Barón…!-gritó una sirvienta entrando al salón de la lujosa mansión.

—¿Que ocurre Matilde? –le preguntó preocupado, pensando que algo malo había ocurrido.

—Acaba de llegar la niña Candy.

—¡Mi hija aquí!–exclamó el barón parándose de un elegante sillón color verde.

—Sí, acaba de llegar en un carruaje.

El barón rápidamente salió a las afuera de su residencia, encontrándose con su rebelde hija, a la que no veía desde que ella se había marchado con Elroy América.

—Candy me viniste a visitar –le dijo observándola impresionado, viendo que estaba más adulta y más bella que nunca.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! –exclamó ella lanzándose en sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

A pesar de todo había extrañado mucho a su padre, que volver a estar junto a él, era como un alivio a su decepcionado corazón.

—¿Hija que te ocurre? –le preguntó el barón acariciándole el cabello.

Se apartó de él y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Oh papá perdóname por todas mis locuras¡ Por favor no me eches de tu casa.

—Candy como crees que te voy a echar de aquí, esta también es tu casa. Mejor entremos, tenemos mucho de que platicar.

Ingresaron al salón, donde ambos se sentaron en un sofá que estaba junto a la chimenea. Candy de inmediato le contó a su padre todo lo que había pasado con su esposo en el rancho Andrew. Algo que enfado mucho al barón.

—No puedo creer todo lo que me has contado, sobre todo que tu esposo vaya a tener un hijo con otra mujer –expresó el barón con enojo –Si hubiera sabido la clase de persona que era, jamás te habría casado con él. Mañana mismo le voy a escribir una carta a Elroy a Escocia para contarle lo que ocurrió con su sobrino.

—Papá no hagas nada, ya no vale la pena. Yo lo único que quiero es olvidarme de ese ranchero y continuar mi vida aquí contigo.

—Hija perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa.

—Papá no digas eso, tu querías lo mejor para mí –le dio un beso en la mejilla –Además me lo merecía por todo lo que te hice rabiar.

—Mi niña, te ves muy cambiada…

—Al menos esa estadía en el rancho sirvió para algo ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Si mi niña –la abrazo con cariño –Me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo.

—A mí también papá….

En eso apareció Flammy la esposa de Michael el hijo mayor del barón.

—¿Cuñada que haces aquí?–le preguntó asombrada de verla.

Candy se paró del sofá y se acercó para darle un abrazo.

—Flammy ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien. ¿y tú Candy…?

—Flammy, mi hija tuvo problemas con su esposo, así que decidió regresar a Londres -dijo el barón.

—¡Oh lo siento mucho cuñada!

—No te preocupes, estoy bien –dijo aunque en el fondo no lo estaba, su corazón estaba tan dolido con Albert que sabía que esa tristeza le iba a durar mucho tiempo –¿Y dónde está mi hermano y sobrino?

—Pasaron a comprar unos dulces. Se pondrán muy contentos cuando te vean.

—Hija no te gustaría ir a descansar un rato –le sugirió el barón notando que la rubia se veía cansada.

—Si papá, me siento cansada.

—Yo te acompaño –le dijo Flammy.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy. Una habitación amplia y luminosa que estaba decorada con finos muebles y cortinas blancas que cubría el alto ventanal. La rubia se sintió feliz de volver a estar en su hogar, sin embargo no dejo de recordar el rancho Andrew, donde pasó los días más felices de su vida, junto al hombre que siempre iba amar.

—¿Candy quieres que le diga a una de las sirvientas que te preparen un rico baño con flores aromáticas?–le preguntó Flammy.

—Por favor, me vendría muy bien –dijo tomándose la cabeza.

—¿Que te ocurre? Te colocaste muy pálida.

—No sé, sentí un fuerte mareo.

—¿Y antes que había sucedido?

—Si, en el barco lo sentí varias veces. Últimamente me he sentido muy extraña –confesó Candy un poco preocupada por su salud.

—Cuñada no será que estas embarazada.

—Flammy que cosas dices –protestó más pálida de lo que estaba - ¡Yo esperando un hijo!

—Candy es lo más normal. ¿Acaso entre tu esposo y tú no pasó nada?

—Bueno…si paso…

—Entonces tiene toda lógica que vayas a tener un hijo.

—¿Tú crees Flammy?

—Puedes ser, pero mejor vamos a ver un doctor para que te lo confirme.

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro, sintiendo un gran temor de poder estar embarazada de ese ranchero que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos, causándole una gran herida en su alma, algo que nunca le iba poder perdonar.

…

En América Albert trataba de seguir con su vida, trabajando duro como siempre y haciendo todo los esfuerzos para olvidar a una mujer que había llegado a interrumpir en su vida. Ahora se encontraba solo nuevamente, como siempre ha querido estar, pero en el fondo sabe que nunca volverá hacer lo mismo, que Candy esa chiquilla que odio y amo con todas sus fuerzas se le había metido en lo más profundo de su ser, y que no iba ser nada de fácil poder arrancársela. Los momentos que había vivido con ella, habían sido únicos, tantos cuando discutían por sus diferencias, como cuando el amor tocó sus corazones convirtiéndolos en una pareja de verdad. Todo había sido tan extraño, pero tan maravilloso a la vez que le provocaba salir a buscarla por donde fuera, sin embargo su orgullo de hombre lo retenía, pensando que no podía humillarse así, que ella no había valorado su amor.

Como todos los días se había levantado muy temprano para recorrer sus tierras y ver que todo estuviera marchando bien. En compañía de Jimmy había salido a visitar sus cosechas que en un par de meses más serian explotadas. Cerca de las doce del dia regreso al rancho, ya que recordó que ese dia sus sobrinos Anthony, Stear y Patty se regresaban a Chicago. Sus vacaciones habían terminado y cada uno tenían que volver a retomar sus actividades.

—Stear y Patty comemos y nos voy a dejar a la estación –le dijo Albert.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor de la casa.

—Si tio, tenemos listas las maletas –le contestó Stear.

—Nos da mucha tristeza marcharnos –comentó Patty.

—Saben que pueden venir cuando quieran.

—Eso será después de nuestra boda con Stear.

—Tio me imagino que asistirá -le dijo Stear.

—Stear sabes que no tengo tiempo para esos eventos, pero voy a tratar de asistir.

—Si Candy estuviera habría asistido encantada –comentó Patty sintiendo nostalgia por su amiga.

—Pero no está Patty y no estará nunca más –dijo Albert con molestia - ¿Stear Anthony dónde está?

—No se tio –contestó un poco nervioso.

—El joven Anthony salió y no ha regresado –dijo Dorothy que estaba sirviendo los platos.

—Qué extraño que haya salido ahora que se va regresar a Chicago -comentó Albert.

—Tio, lo que sucede que mi primo Anthony no se va con nosotros.

—¿Como que no se va…Stear?

—Es mejor que él te lo explique.

...

En la cascada Anthony y Kelly se habían encontrado como lo hacían cada vez que podían. Llevaban más de un mese de relación y hasta el momento ninguna de sus familias lo sabían. Anthony en varias ocasiones tuvo la intensión de hablar con su tio, pero no encontraba el momento de hacerlo, ya que después de la partida de Candy su tio William había quedado muy afectado y no estaba para pasar un mal rato.

—Anthony quería mucho verte –le dijo Kelly abrazándolo.

—Yo también, mi amor…pensé que no llegabas.

—Me costó escaparme de la casa, mi padre anda muy desconfiado conmigo. Después de lo que le paso a mi prima Sandra tiene miedo que me pase lo mismo.

—Algún dia se va a enterar de lo nuestro.

—Se pondrá como loco cuando lo sepa–expresó Kelly con temor, imaginándose como iba reaccionar su padre cuando se enterara que ella se había enamorado del sobrino de su enemigo.

Anthony la abrazo.

—Tranquila amor, tenemos que ser fuertes –le dio un beso en la frente - Sabes hoy se regresa a Chicago mi primo Stear con su novia Patty.

—¿Y tú te vas con ellos? –le preguntó Kelly mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro que no…-le respondió sonriéndole -Yo me quedo en el rancho de mi tio.

—Pero él va encontrar extraño que te quedes.

—Lo se…por eso hoy mismo hablaré con mi tio y le contaré que te amo.

—No lo hagas Anthony, va impedir que me veas –le pidió Kelly abrazándolo con fuerza –No soportaría no verte nunca más.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kelly, tengo que hacerlo. Es mejor que lo sepa por mi boca a que se entere por otro lado.

—Si tienes razón…

—Tienes que estar tranquila, yo no voy a permitir que mi tio me separe de ti –le dijo un corto beso en los labios.

…

Minutos después regresó Anthony para hablar con su tio William de una vez. Ambos se encerraron en la biblioteca para que nadie los molestara.

—Anthony dime de una vez por que no quieres regresar a Chicago -le preguntó desde el escritorio - No es que quiero que te vayas, pero tienes obligaciones que cumplir en la ciudad.

—Lo se…tio, pero tengo un motivo muy importante para quedarme.

—¿Qué motivo?

—Es por una chica que conocí.

—¿Esa que conociste en la cascada?

—Sí, ella…

—Pensé que ya no la veías, como nunca más me volviste a hablar de ella.

—Ella es mi novia y si no te volví a hablar de ella fue porque…cuando te enteres de quien es realmente esa joven, te va causar una gran impresión.

—¿Anthony quién es esa joven? –le preguntó Albert impaciente por saber.

Anthony suspiro pesado antes de responder.

—Esa joven… es la hija del señor Steven.

Albert bruscamente se levantó del escritorio, con una cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué locura era eso? Su sobrino enamorado de la hija de su enemigo.

—¡Te enamoraste de la hija de ese viejo!

—Si tio…yo sé que esto no es fácil para ti…

—Claro que no es fácil –protestó Albert golpeando en el escritorio - ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de esa joven? No sabes lo que significa el señor Steven siempre a odiado a nuestra familia, cuando sepa que andas con su hija lo hará mucho más.

—Yo lo se tio… pero son cosas que pasan, en el corazón no se puede mandar.

—Tienes que alejarte de ella, esa familia es de lo peor, ya viste todo lo que ha pasado con Sandra, no quiero que te pase lo mismo con la hija del señor Steven.

—¡No tio! Kelly es diferente, ella es una chica buena que me ama de verdad –le explicó Anthony tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¡Anthony por favor no me contradigas! ¡Tienes que dejarla! Ahora mismo arregla tu maleta y regresa a Chicago con Stear.

—No tio, no me vas a separar de Kelly. Si quieres me voy de tu rancho, pero de ella no me vas alejar –le aclaró Anthony saliendo bruscamente de la biblioteca.

Anthony vuelve aquí, no hemos terminado -le grito Albert pensando que algo tenía que hacer para separar a su sobrino de esa joven.

…

Sandra se encontraba viviendo en un pueblo cercano a Lakewood, en una posada que pagaba con unos pocos ahorros que tenía, sin dinero no podía ir a ningún lugar, pero tampoco quería hacerlo todavía hasta vengarse de su tio por haberla echado del rancho sin contemplación. Sin embargo sabía que sola no podría hacer mucho, así que tendría que encontrar a alguien que la ayudara. Después de pensarlo bien, se le ocurrió contactar a Neil Legan, era una persona sin escrúpulos, así que sería el aliado perfecto para su venganza.

Ambos se reunieron en la posada donde Sandra se estaba quedando.

—¿Que desea señorita Sandra? –le preguntó Neil bebiendo una copa de licor.

—¿Quiero que me cuentes que sabes de William?

—El sigue en el rancho, solo, su esposa no ha regresado.

—Al menos mi mentira sirvió para separarlo de esa chiquilla, si él no fue para mí tampoco lo fue para ella –comentó Sandra con satisfacción.

—Señorita si me mandó a buscar para hablar de mi tio, la verdad no me interesa…

—Niel no te llame solamente para eso. Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de mi tio.

—¿Y yo por que tendría que ayudarla?

—Porque estás cansado de las ordenes de mí tio. Además te voy a pagar muy bien.

—Jajajaja con qué dinero, si el señor Steven la echó a la calle sin nada.

—Bueno…tú me puedes ayudar a conseguir ese dinero –le dijo Sandra con una leve sonrisa - Es mas de eso se trata mi venganza.

—¿Como…?

—Robándole a mi tio. En su habitación tiene una caja de madera llena de dinero y joyas, si las robas una parte será a para ti y la otra para mí.

—No se…es muy arriesgado –dijo Niel parándose de la mesa –Si su tio me descubre es capaz de matarme. Mejor pídale a otra persona que la ayude.

—Por favor Niel ahora te acobardas, después que fuiste capaz de secuestrar a la esposa de William para sacar dinero.

Niel la miró asustado y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Cómo se enteró?

—Un dia fui a tu cuarto para preguntarte algo, cuando llegue tú estabas hablando con un amigo que te había ayudado a secuestrar a la chiquilla.

—¿Por qué no me denunció?

—Por qué me gusto lo que hiciste. Pero si ahora no me ayudas lo puedo hacer –le dijo Sandra con una mirada desafiante que atemorizó a Niel.

—Está bien señorita… usted gana. ¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

—Yo te voy decir bien lo que tienes que hacer. Mi tio se va arrepentir toda su vida haberme echado de su rancho -dijo Sandra con una malévola sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews apoyando la historia.**

 **Saludos y besitos para cada una de ustedes.**

 **Patty Martinez, venezolana lopez, Selenityneza, CONEJA, White Andrew, Lucy M, Stormaw, Serenity usagi, Guest, elenharket2, Guest, Enamorada, elbroche, Chickiss SanCruz, Ana isela Hdz, pivoine3, chidamami, Kecs, tutypineapple, Sandy, Sandy ordoez, Amy C.L, Eliana, Gaby LezU, gloria Monroy.**


	16. Chapter 16

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XVI**

 **El embarazo de Candy**

Días después Candy en compañía de su cuñada Flammy fue a visitar a un doctor, que le confirmó que estaba esperando un hijo, dejando a la rubia helada con la noticia.

Esa tarde Flammy al ver a su joven cuñada muy confundida con lo que le estaba sucediendo, la llevó a caminar por una hermosa plaza que estaba cerca de la mansión, para que Candy se distrajera un poco y despejara su mente.

—¿Candy cómo te sientes?–le preguntó Flammy.

—Oh cuñada no lo sé… me siento tan confundida –respondió la rubia apesumbrada.

—No te lo esperabas ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, yo quería tener un hijo con Albert, pero en estas circunstancias no es lo mismo.

—Te entiendo, están separados y más encima él va tener un hijo con su amante.

—Si, por eso es mejor que él no sepa nada sobre mi embarazo.

—Es el padre del bebé, tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.

—Lo se…pero se portó muy mal conmigo –contestó Candy dolida –Yo ya lo dejé, que se quede con el hijo de esa mujer.

—¿Estas segura…?

—Sí, esta criatura va ser solo mía. Albert nunca se va a enterar de su existencia.

—Bueno si es tu decisión…yo siempre te voy a poyar en todo.

—Gracias Flammy –le dijo Candy agradecida –Quiero pedirte que no le cuentes nada a mi padre.

—Mi suegro tiene que saberlo.

—Sí, pero no quiero que lo sepa todavía, yo después hablo con él.

—De acuerdo, no le diré nada.

Candy y su cuñada regresaron a la mansión, donde al llegar esta se encontró con su padre que estaba en compañía del hijo del Conde de Sheffield, Alexander el joven con el que ella estuvo a punto de comprometerse.

—Hija que bueno que llegaste, mira quien te vino a visitar –le dijo el barón indicándole a su ex pretendiente.

—¡Alexander! –lo nombró asombrada.

El joven que vestía elegantemente se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mano.

—Candice, estas realmente hermosa.

—Gracias, Alexander. ¿Qué haces aquí? Después de lo que ocurrió en nuestro compromiso me debes odiar.

—Jajajaja si debería, pero no…

—Alexander no es rencoroso, apenas se enteró que tu habías regresado quiso venir a saludarte –comentó el barón.

—¿No te molesta Candice? –le preguntó el joven a la rubia.

—No, claro que no…-contestó un poco incomoda, ya que no se sentía animada para andar atendiendo a visitas y menos a un ex pretendiente.

—Flammy porque no le dices a una de las sirvientas que me triga una botella de wisky para compartir con Alexander –le pidió el barón.

—Si suegro…

Flammy se dirigió a buscar una sirvienta, mientras que Candy, su padre y Alexander se sentaron en los sillones de la sala para conversar.

—Candy no sabes cuánto me alegre que hayas regresado –le dijo Alexandre mirándola fijamente –Tu padre me contó que dejaste a tu esposo.

—Si lo deje –contestó con tristeza.

—Fue lo mejor, no creo que un ranchero te hubiera hecho feliz.

—Alexandre preferiría no hablar sobre eso.

—Entiendo, mejor déjame contarte que la próxima semana será mi cumpleaños, usted barón y tu Candice están invitados.

—Gracias muchacho, ahí estaremos ese dia.

—Yo no creo que sea prudente que asista a tu cumpleaños, al conde le puede dar algo si me ve llegar a tu mansión -comentó Candy.

—Jajajaja no te preocupes Candice, él se encuentra de viaje.

—De todos modos es mejor que no vaya.

—De ninguna manera, tienes que asistir. Si no lo haces me voy a enfadar mucho contigo –le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

—Hija acepta la invitación de Alexander, te hará bien distráete un poco.

—Lo voy a pensar papá–dijo Candy no muy convencida.

Después que se fue Alexander, la rubia se fue a su habitación. Quería descansar y sobre todo estar sola, para pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Con paso lento caminó hasta la cama, donde lanzo su delgado cuerpo en unos finos almohadones de seda. Con la mirada hacia el techo, sentía una gran felicidad de saber que iba a tener un hijo, pero también mucho miedo de enfrentar sola su embarazo, de no poder compartir ese hermoso proceso junto al hombre que amaba. Eso le dolía en el alma, ella seguía amando a ese ranchero al que necesitaba más que nunca, pero no, él se encontraba muy lejos y al lado de otra mujer que también le daría un hijo.

Cerro sus ojos y algunas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, pero rápidamente se las saco con una de sus manos. No quería llorar por un bruto que solo había jugado con sus sentimientos, tenía que olvidarlo y solo pensar en su hijo al que tendría que proteger con todas sus fuerzas.

...

Niel espero un par de días para dar su golpe. Una tarde que el señor Steven salió con su esposa e hijo Tom para visitar a un amigo, entró a la habitación del viejo ranchero y como Sandra le había dicho encontró en un ropero una caja de madera llena de dinero y joyas. Sin que nadie lo viera los sacó y esa misma tarde viajo al otro pueblo para entregársela a Sandra. Ahí esta le entrego su parte a Niel para que se marchara de Lakewood lo antes posible, lo mismo haría ella, sin embargo antes de marcharse definitivamente tenía que hacer una visita a alguien que ha significado mucho en su vida y que nunca iba poder olvidar.

—Sandra Steven ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Albert al ver a la mujer rondando sus tierras.

Ella con paso lento se acercó a él.

—William, vine a decirte que te sigo amando.

—Por favor Sandra, no me hagas reír, tú nunca me has amado. Una persona que ama a otra no le hace todo el daño que tú me has hecho.

—Todo lo hice por celos…me moría de rabia que tu estuvieras bien con tu esposa. Ella no te merecía.

—Tu tampoco me has merecido. ¡Me mentiste con lo de mi supuesto hijo y eso provoco que Candy me dejara! –le reclamó Albert furioso - ¡Estas feliz con eso!

—Sí, no te lo puedo negar, al menos ella tampoco se quedó contigo. Olvídate de esa chiquilla y regresa conmigo, yo te haría muy feliz.

—¡Lárgate de mis tierras Sandra! –le gritó Albert con el rostro rojo de la rabia –No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberme involucrado contigo.

—¡William…!

—Vete o quieres que te saque a la fuerza.

—No te preocupes, me voy para siempre…

—Eso espero…no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida –le dijo Albert marchándose en su caballo.

Sandra se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, a pesar que era una mujer caprichosa y egoísta, si amaba a Albert y saber que nunca más volvería a estar con él le causaba un gran dolor. Ese sería su peor castigo perder al hombre que amaba para siempre.

…

Dos días después el señor Steven se dio cuenta que le habían robado y que el sospechoso número uno era Niel Legan, ya que se había marchado sin decirle nada. De inmediato dio cuenta a las autoridades para que buscaran a Niel. Y en el primer lugar que lo haría sería en el rancho Andrey, donde trabaja su novia Dorothy.

Un policía en compañía del señor Steven y el hijo de este Tom llegaron al rancho Andrew, para interrogar a la joven sirvienta, que quedo muy sorprendida con lo que estaba pasando.

—No sé de qué están hablando, Niel no pudo haber robado –dijo Dorothy que se encontraba en las afuera de la casa.

—Lo hiso muchacha, tu noviecito me robó –le confirmó el señor Steven –Tu debes saber dónde se encuentra.

—Yo no sé nada…hacen días que no veo a Niel.

—¿Esta segura…?-le preguntó el policía –Sabes que si está mintiendo usted también puede ir a la cárcel por cómplice.

—¡Me van a llevar a la cárcel!

—Lo haremos sino dices donde esta ese desgraciado de Niel –contestó el señor Steven tomándola con fuerza por un brazo.

—Por favor no me lleven a la cárcel, es verdad lo que les digo –le suplicó Dorothy afligida.

—Ya papá déjala –le pidió Tom sintiendo compasión por la muchacha -Por lo visto esta joven no sabe nada.

—No le creo…ella tiene que saber…

—¿Que está pasando aquí? –preguntó la voz de Albert que llegó en ese momento.

—Patrón, patrón estos señores me quieren llevar a la cárcel –le dijo Dorothy acercándose a él para que la defendiera.

—¿Por qué quieren hacen esto con mi sirvienta? Y usted señor Steven que hace aquí en mi rancho. Se le olvida que le advertí que no quería verlo nunca más por estos lados.

—He venido porque tu sobrino Niel me robo –le contestó el señor Steven –La policía lo está buscando y la que debe saber sobre su paradero es su novia.

—¿Dorothy es verdad lo tú eres novia de Niel? –le preguntó Albert.

—Si patrón, perdóneme por no habérselo dicho –respondió Dorothy sollozando.

—¡Apuesto que tu mandaste a ese desgraciado a que me robara! –lo increpó el señor Steven.

—Yo no hecho algo así, Niel una vez también me robó a mí.

—Un Andrew tenía que ser –expresó el señor Steven con despreció –Tu familia siempre ha sido de lo peor.

—¡No le permito que hable así de mi familia! –le gritó Albert con ganas de golpearlo.

—Señor Steven es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –le dijo el policía –Señor Andrew disculpe, no lo volveremos a molestar.

Los tres hombre se marcharon y Albert y Dorothy entraron a la casa.

—Dorothy nunca debiste ocultarme que tenías una relación amorosa con mi sobrino Niel –la regañó Albert un poco molesto con la situación.

—Lo se…patrón, lo siento mucho –dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

—¿De verdad no sabes donde se encuentra?

—No, es más hacían días que no lo veía, el muy canalla huyo sin decirme nada.

—Neil es una lacra de persona, ojala que la policía lo encuentre pronto.

—¿Patrón después de esto me va despedir? –le preguntó la sirvienta imaginándose que iba ser así.

—Dorothy cómo crees que voy hacer algo así, eres muy importante en esta casa. Lo que te voy a pedir que nunca más te vulvas a involucrar con Niel, el solo te va hacer daño.

—No se preocupe patrón, después de esto no quiero verlo más en mi vida –dijo Dorothy con una gran decepción en su corazón –¿Quiere que le sirva algo de comer?

—Más tarde, quiero saber ¿dónde está Anthony?

—El joven Anthony salió.

—Debe andar viendo la hija del señor Steven –dijo Albert frunciendo el ceño –Esto no puede continuar. Dorothy voy a estar en la biblioteca tengo que enviar una carta a Chicago.

…

 _ **Una semana después...**_

Candy sin mucho entusiasmo asistió al cumpleaños de Alexander tras la insistencia de su familia. Cerca de las ocho de la noche la rubia en compañía de su padre, hermano y cuñada llegaron a la lujosa mansión el conde de Sheffield. Alexander que se encontraba con unos amigos al ver entrar a la hermosa rubia que esa noche lucía un elegante vestido de terciopelo en color coral, de inmediato se dirigió a darle la bienvenida. A pesar que Candy lo había hecho hacer el ridículo el dia de su compromiso, le seguía gustando y mucho, así que ahora que estaba de regreso no iba descansar hasta conquistarla y convertirla en su esposa.

—Candice bienvenida –la saludó dándole un beso en la mano –Barón, Michael, Flammy me alegra que hayan asistido a mi cumpleaños.

—No podíamos dejar de venir Alexander –contesto el barón educadamente.

—Unos amigos suyos me estaban preguntando por usted.

—Entonces los voy a saludar. Michael me acompañas.

—Si papá…

—Papá, nos van a dejar solas –le dijo Candy.

—Solo un rato hija –le sonrío el barón –Tú te quedas con Flammy y Alexander.

—No se preocupe barón, yo cuido muy bien a su hija. ¿Candice no te gustaría bailar conmigo? –le preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

—No quiero dejar a Flammy sola.

—Cuñada por mí no te preocupes…

—Ves, a Flammy no le molesta.

—Está bien…-dijo la rubia sin mucho entusiasmo.

Candy y Alexandre se colocaron a bailar en medio del salón, siendo observado por la mayoría de los presentes, que no entendían que la hija del barón estuviera en el cumpleaños del hombre que tiempo atrás dejó en vergüenza en medio compromiso.

Bailaron dos valses y Candy le pidió a Alexander que la llevara al jardín, se sentía un poco mareada y necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Candice cómo te sientes ahora?–le preguntó el joven.

—Mejor…-respondió aspirando el aire de la noche –Gracias por acompañarme.

—Estoy para servirte en lo que necesites.

—A pesar que no me he portado muy bien contigo.

—Eso está olvidado…Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti –le dijo Alexandre con ganas de besarla.

—Alexander yo…

—¿Candice que haces aquí en Londres? –le preguntó la presencia de Elroy Andrew que llego a la mansión del conde.

—Señor Elroy –la nombró la rubia pálida de verla.

—Candice no me has respondido, ¿qué haces en Londres y en compañía del hijo del conde?

Candy no pudo responderle por qué sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Alexander.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas**

 **Espero que se encuentren todas muy bien. Mil disculpa por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero he tenido una semanas muy agitadas que no me permitieron actualizar. Ahora les dejo un capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas que me han mandado sus reviews.**

 **Elbroche, elenharket2, Selenityneza, Sandy ordoez, Amy C.L, pivoine3, Guest, Serenity usagi, Gaby LezU, Guest, Lucy M, Ana isela Hdz, Kecs, Guest, Kumi Kinomoto, tutypineapple, Alondra, Stormaw, gloria Monroy, gloria Monroy.**

 **Besitos para todas, si Dios quiere nos leeremos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XVII**

 **La huida de Anthony y Kelly**

Alexander rápidamente llevó a Candy a una de las recamaras de su mansión. La deposito en una amplia cama y le pidió a una de las sirvientas que mandara a buscar un médico.

El barón al enterrarse del desmayo de su hija subió a la habitación para ver cómo se encontraba. Por suerte ella ya estaba reaccionando.

—¿Hija cómo te sientes? –le preguntó tomándole una mano.

—Un poco mareada –respondió aturdida.

—Tiene que revisarte un doctor, esto no es normal.

—No se preocupe barón, yo ya mande a buscar uno –le dijo Alexander.

—No es necesario, yo me siento mejor –dijo Candy que por nada del mundo podía permitir que un doctor la viera, ya que revelaría su estado –Papá quiero irme a la casa.

—Pero hija…

—Papá créeme, me siento mejor. Por favor quiero irme de aquí -le pidió Candy que no quería volver a encontrarse con la tía de su esposo.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que mañana veras un médico.

—Si te lo prometo.

…

En el salón todos estaban comentando el desmayo de la hija del barón, mientras que Flammy se encontraba preocupada, ya que ella sabía a qué se debía ese desmayo.

—¿Flammy sabes algo de mi hermana? –le preguntó su esposo Michael, hermano de Candy.

—No, nada…

—¿Por qué se habrá desmayado?

—No lo sé…

—No lo sabes, o no me quieres contar.

—¡Michael!

—Anda cuéntame. ¿Acaso no soy tu esposo?

—Es que…

—Es que nada amor, soy el hermano de Candy y tengo todo el derecho de saber qué pasa con ella.

Flammy suspiró.

—De acuerdo te lo voy a contar. Tu hermana está esperando un hijo.

—¿Y su esposo lo sabe…?

—No, cuando llegó se dio cuenta de su embarazo. Ella dice que él nunca se va a enterar de la existencia de ese bebe.

En ese momento Elroy que estaba detrás de ellos escuchó toda esa conversación que la dejo sorprendida.

Minutos después Candy bajo junto a su padre y Alexander sintiéndose mejor del desmayo que había sufrido. Elroy Andrew apenas vio a la rubia se le acercó para preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

—¿Candice cómo te sientes? –le preguntó.

—Mejor señora Elroy, ya me voy a la casa.

—¿Candice quisiera saber que sucedió con mi sobrino?

—Mi hija no desea hablar de su esposo, se portó como un canalla con ella –intervino el barón.

—¿Que está diciendo barón?

—No es el lugar para hablar de eso Elroy, lo único que le puedo decir que su sobrino no merece a una esposa como mi hija –dijo el barón llevándose a Candy.

…

En el rancho Andrew, había llegado el padre de Anthony Vicent Brown, que al leer la carta que Albert le había mandado contándole lo que estaba pasando con su hijo, decidió viajar a Lakewood.

—William apenas recibí tu carta quise venir al rancho –le dijo el señor Brown sentándose en un sillón de la sala.

—Me alegra mucho que este aquí Vicent. Como te contaba en la carta estoy muy preocupado por la situación de Anthony.

—Por lo que me has contado es bastante delicado que se haya enamorado de esa joven, hija de ese ranchero que odia a los Andrew.

—Sí, el señor Steven es un hombre peligroso, así que cuando se entere de ese romance temo por la vida de mi sobrino.

—No te preocupes William, yo me llevare a mi hijo de aquí.

En ese instante Anthony apareció en la sala.

—Lo siento papa, pero yo no me voy a ninguna lado contigo –dijo con palabras muy seguras.

El señor Brown se paró del sillón y se acercó a él.

—Hijo tienes que regresar a Chicago, tienes deberes que cumplir.

—No saques esa excusa, estoy seguro que tio William ya te conto sobre el amor que siento por la hija de su enemigo -protestó Anthony echándole una fulmínate mirada a Albert.

—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti sobrino.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida…!

—¡Anthony no le hables así a William! –lo regañó su padre - Comprende que esa relación con esa muchacha solo te va traer problemas.

—¿Que sabes tú papá…?

—Anthony ve ahora mismo arreglar tu maleta, nos regresamos a Chicago.

—¡No papá! Lo siento, pero yo no me voy contigo a ningún lado –dijo el joven saliendo corriendo de la casa.

…

Anthony se sentía tan desesperado de que su padre lo llevara de regreso a Chicago, que tomó la decisión de ir al rancho Steven y poder localizar a Kelly para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Al llegar al rancho del padre de su novia, se dio cuenta que no había mucho movimiento ya que era la hora de almuerzo y los empleados se encontraban comiendo en la cocina de la casa. Sin que nadie lo viera Anthony ingresó al rancho Steven donde afortunadamente vio a Kelly que se encontraba en las afuera de la casa. Con una de sus manos le hiso una seña y la joven rápidamente corrió hacia su encuentro.

—¿Anthony que haces aquí?–le preguntó asustada de verlo.

—Mi amor, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Que te ocurre Anthony?

—Mi padre está en el rancho de mi tio y quiere llevarme con él.

—¡Oh no pude ser…!

—Si, por eso vine a decírtelo para que mañana nos escapemos juntos.

—¿Escaparnos?

—Sí, irnos muy lejos donde nadie nos pueda separar. ¿Qué me dices estas dispuesta hacerlo?

—Si Anthony, estoy dispuesta a irme contigo. Ahora vete antes que aparezca mi padre.

—Si amor, te espero mañana en la cascada.

—Ahí estaré.

Se dieron un corto beso en los labios y Anthony se marchó, mientras que Kelly entro a su casa, sin imaginarse que su hermano Tom la había descubierto.

—Kelly ¿dónde estabas? –le preguntó su madre que estaba bordando un mantel.

—Afuera mamá –respondió.

—Hija quiero que esta tarde me acompañes a la modista, quiero que me haga un vestido nuevo.

—Si mamá…

—Kelly estas un poco pálida, te sientes enferma.

—No mamá…Me voy un rato a mi cuarto.

—Está bien, hija…

Kelly le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se dirigió a su habitación para hacer su maleta y escribirle una carta a sus padres, donde le explicaría su amor de que siente por Anthony que ojala algún dia llegaran a entender.

…

Al dia siguiente del cumpleaños de Alexander, el barón de White y Elroy Andrew se reunieron en la residencia de ella donde estaba pasando unos días en Londres. Ambos tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y aclara con respeto a la situación que estaba ocurriendo con aquella pareja, que ellos mismo se encargaron de casar sin sus consentimiento.

—Barón me sorprende mucho lo que me cuenta de mi sobrino, nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacerle eso a Candice –comentó Elroy desconcertada con el relato del padre de la rubia.

—Lo hiso Elroy, dejo embarazada a su amante, por eso mi hija lo dejo –le confirmó el barón con enfado - Si hubiera sabido la clase de hombre que era jamás lo habría casado con mi hija.

—Entiendo…lo que William hiso no tiene nombre.

—Claro que no tiene hombre, ahora lo único que deseo es que Candice se divorcie de él.

—¿Y ella quiere divorciarse…?

—Sí, no desea seguir casada con un hombre que va tener un hijo con otra mujer.

—A pesar que ella también está esperando un hijo de mi sobrino.

El barón la miró extrañado.

—¿Que está diciendo Elroy…?

—Al parecer usted no sabe que su hija va tener un hijo.

—¿De dónde saco esa tontería, Elroy?

—Anoche me enteré, se lo escuché decir a su nuera Flammy, por eso Candice se desmayó.

—¡Oh no puedo creerlo! –expresó el barón tomándose la frente –¡Mi hija embarazada!

—Y por lo que escuché mi sobrino no lo sabe y ella no piensa decírselo.

—No merece que lo sepa.

—No estoy de acuerdo con usted barón, mi sobrino tiene todo el derecho de saber que su esposa le va dar un hijo. Ese niño va ser un Andrew y tiene que criarse como tal.

—Él va tener un hijo con su amante.

—Quién sabe si ese hijo sea realmente de mi sobrino. Ahora pensemos en él bebe que va tener Candice. ¿No le parece barón?

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero que podemos hacer por ellos.

—Si una vez fuimos capaz de juntarlos, esta vez podemos hacerlo nuevamente.

—Si usted lo dice Elroy.

—Confié en mi barón, yo me encargo de juntar a esos dos –dijo Elroy con una sonrisa.

…

Cerca de las seis de la mañana Kelly huyó del rancho de su padre, para encontrarse en la cascada con el amor de su vida.

Anthony la estaba esperando con bolso con su ropa y un poco de dinero que le permitiría tomar un tren que los llevaría a chicago. Ahí pretendía pedirle ayuda a sus primos Stear y Archie, para poder irse a otra ciudad del país, lo más lejos posible donde nadie los pudiera encontrar.

—Kelly amor, que bueno que llegaste –le dijo Anthony acercándose a ella.

—¿Dónde nos vamos a ir?

—A Chicago, ahí tengo unos primos que nos van ayudar.

—¿Crees que alcancemos a tomar el tren de las siete?

—Si nos apuramos, si…Tenemos que irnos de inmediato. Mira le saque uno de sus mejores caballos a mi tio, es muy velos.

—Entonces vamos…

Anthony comenzó ayudar a Kelly a subirse del caballo, cuando en ese instante apareció el señor Steven junto a su hijo Tom.

—¡Desgraciado! ¿A dónde crees que te llevas a mi hija? –le gritó el señor Steven desde su caballo y apuntándolo con un arma.

Kelly y Anthony se quedaron pálidos de verlos.

—¿Papá que hace aquí? –le preguntó la joven.

—Como fuiste capaz de enamorarte del sobrino de mi enemigo –le reclamó dolido –¿Qué clase de hija eres?

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Yo se lo dije –contestó Tom –Esta mañana te vi besándote con el sobrino de Andrew.

—Yo amo a Anthony, él no tiene la culpa de la rivalidad que existe entre nuestras familia.

—Kelly tiene razón, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso –añadió Anthony.

—¡Tu cállate! –le gritó el señor Steven –¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hija!

—Yo jamás le haría daño a Kelly, la amo de verdad.

El señor Steven se bajó del caballo y se acercó a su hija.

—Kelly vámonos de aquí, nunca más volverás a ver a este miserable –le dijo tomándola por el brazo.

—¡Papá comprende que lo amo…!-protestó ella desesperada.

—No voy a dejar que se la lleve –le dijo Anthony tomándola por el otro brazo.

—¡Suelta a mi hija miserable…!

—No lo haré...

—Si lo harás –le dijo disparándole.

—¡Hijo no! –gritó la voz del señor Brown que llego a la cascada, viendo a su hijo caer al suelo con un disparo en el cuerpo.

Albert que estaba a su lado, se quedó helado con la escena.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy bien, muchas gracias por sus lindos rewies que nunca dejo de leer. Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo difruten.**

 **Saludos para cada una de las chicas que me comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

 **pivoine3, venezolana lopez, Guest, elbroche, Elo Andrew, Lucy M, Selenityneza, Gaby LezU, chidamami, Ana isela hdz, Serenity usagi, Amy C.L, Guest, Kumi Kinomoto, Yuyu, gloria Monroy, sayuri1707, tutypineapple.**

 **Besitos y si Dios quiere nos vemos pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XIX**

 **Un matrimonio exprés y una noticia inesperada**

En Londres Candy se encontraba caminando por el parque que rodea su mansión. Mientras que su padre la observaba desde una de las ventanas de la residencia. No dejaba de sentirse preocupado por su hija, desde que ella había regresado de América no era la misma, ya no sonreía como antes y en sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza. Todo indicaba que su pena era por amor, al parecer aquel ranchero había logrado conquistar el corazón de su rebelde hija y dejado en ella un hijo que los uniría para toda la vida.

Sintiendo ganas de acompañarla en su paseo, para lograr que por fin le contara lo que le estaba pasando, el barón salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hasta el jardín.

—Hermosa mañana verdad –le dijo acercándose a la rubia.

—¡Papá! –exclamó Candy tomándolo por el brazo –Que rico que viniste a caminar conmigo.

—Hacia tanto que no lo hacíamos.

—Sí, desde que me fui a vivir a América –dijo Candy en tono melancólico.

—¿Extrañas tu vida de haya?

—Si papá, la extrañado mucho, aunque no lo creas.

—Eso significa que te termínate acostumbrando a esa vida de campo.

—Sí, hasta el olor de los animales lo extraño –comentó divertida.

—Jajajaja, hay hija cada dia me sorprendes más.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –le preguntó dudosa.

—Claro que es bueno…-le dijo tomándole la barbilla –Te has convertido en toda una mujer y eso me hace sentirme muy orgulloso de ti.

La rubia lo abrazo con cariño.

—Gracias papá…

—¿Cómo te has sentido? No me has contado si fuiste haber al médico.

Ella se apartó de él pensando que era el momento de decirle a su padre la verdad.

—Papá…hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—Es sobre el desmayo que tuviste en el cumpleaños de Alexander.

—Si papá…ese desmayo tiene un motivo y ese motivo es que… voy a tener un hijo.

El barón sonrió ya que él ya lo sabía.

—Eso es maravilloso hija, es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado.

—Me alegra que lo tomes de buena manera.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Por qué sola voy a criar a mi hijo y eso no es bien visto.

—¿No piensas decírselo a tu esposo?

—No…se lo merece…este hijo será solo mío –dijo Candy tomándose el vientre con una de sus manos.

—Él es el padre, tiene que saberlo…

—No papá, espero que respete mi decisión. Prométeme que no le contaras nada a la señora Elroy.

—Si te lo prometo –contestó el barón mintiendo, ya que no podía decirle que Elroy ya lo sabía.

…

Anthony se estaba recuperando del balazo que había recibido de parte del padre de su novia. Gracias a Dios aquella bala no le había comprometido ningún órgano importante, así que pudo recuperarse satisfactoriamente antes de lo esperado. Sin embargo el señor Steven se encontraba detenido en la delegación por intento de asesinato.

Kelly se sentía muy angustiada por no saber nada del hombre que amaba, ya que después de lo ocurrido en la cascada no volvió a saber nada de él. Por otro lado también se sentía triste de ver a su padre en la cárcel. Ella a pesar de todo lo quería mucho, era el hombre que le había dado la vida, que verlo en esa situación le dolía en el alma.

—Hija tienes que comer algo –le dijo su madre al ver que no había comido nada del desayuno de la mañana.

—No tengo hambre mamá…

—Pero hija, te vas a salir enfermando.

—No me importa, sin Anthony no me importa nada.

—Tanto amas a ese muchacho.

—Con todo mi corazón mamá –le dijo suspirando –Por favor déjame ir a verlo, no sé nada de su estado.

—Hija sabes que no es prudente, comprende que tienes que olvidarte de él. Mira todo lo que ha ocurrido con todo eso.

—No me pidas eso mamá, siempre voy amar a Anthony. Ni él ni yo tenemos la culpa de esa rivalidad que existe entre mi padre y los Andrew.

—Eso lo se hija, pero tu padre no lo entiende.

—¡Mama por que mi padre odia tanto a los Andrew?

—Por unas tierras que el señor Andrew le gano en una apuesta a tu padre. Eso nunca se lo pudo perdonar, pero también hay otro motivo y es que tu padre estuvo muy enamorado de la esposa del señor Andrew.

—Vaya mama que historia.

—Si, pero como tu dices eso no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con Anthony.

—Entonces me vas a dejar ir a verlo…aunque sea un momento.

La señora Steven suspiró, dándose cuenta que lo que su hija sentía por Anthony era más profundo de lo que ella se imaginaba.

—Está bien, hija…

—Gracias mamá –la abrazo efusiva –Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti.

—Lo se mamá…

—Ahora vas a comer un poco.

—Sí, y después nos vamos al rancho Andrew…

—Si hija…

…

Minutos después Kelly en compañía de su madre llegaban al rancho Andrew, donde Albert a pesar de todo las recibió de buena manera.

Señor Andrew gracias por recibirnos –le dijo la señora Steven –No sabe cuánto siento lo que su esposo le hiso a su sobrino.

—No se preocupe, mi sobrino también tuvo la culpa en lo ocurrido. Era una locura que se quisiera escapar con su hija –dijo Albert mirando a la joven.

—Usted no entiende que Anthony y yo nos amamos –dijo Kelly.

—Lo entiendo, pero las cosas tienen que hacerse bien.

—Señor Andrew…mi hija desea ver a su sobrino.

—Sí, puede verlo…

Albert llevó a Kelly a la habitación de Anthony. Kelly al verlo tendido en la cama con una venda en el cuerpo, corrió hasta el para abrazarlo.

—¡Oh Anthony quería tanto verte! –exclamó sollozando.

—Kelly yo también ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy preocupada por ti, siento tanto lo que te hiso mi padre.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de eso –le acarició una mejilla mostrándole una sonrisa –Dime te escapaste de tu casa para venir a verme.

—No, mi madre me trajo aquí.

—¿En serio…?

—Así es sobrino, la señor Steven trajo a tu novia –le confirmó Albert.

—Tio gracias por dejar que Kelly me viera.

—No podía negarme, me dado cuenta que su amor es de verdad y contra eso no se puede luchar.

—Claro que es de verdad tio y cuando Kelly cumpla la mayoría de edad nos vamos a casar.

—Lástima que falte mucho para eso –comentó Kelly con tristeza.

—Eso puede cambiar hija –dijo la voz de la señora Steven entrando a la habitación.

—¿Por qué dices eso mamá…?

—Porque yo puedo dar la autorización para que ustedes se casen.

Kelly se acercó a su madre.

—¿Mamá estás hablando en serio?

—Hija si Anthony va ser tu felicidad estoy dispuesta hacerlo.

—¡Oh mamá me haces muy feliz! –la abrazo llorando de alegría.

—Gracias señora Steven, le prometo que haré muy feliz a su hija.

—Estoy segura que va hacer así muchacho.

…

Esa misma semana Kelly y Anthony se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla que se realizó en el rancho Andrew, donde solo participó la familia de ambos. Fue una boda hermosa, donde todos estaban felices en especial los novios que se sentían dichosos de estar juntos como Dios manda. Ahora como marido y mujer emprenderían una vida juntos, que por decisión de ambos seria en Chicago, donde tendrían todo el apoyo del padre de Anthony. Para Kelly no fue fácil tomar la decisión de dejar a su familia, pero sabía que después de lo ocurrido con su padre era lo mejor.

Días antes de su partida a Chicago con su esposo y suegro Kelly fue a la cárcel para visitar a su padre y despedirse de él.

—Papá ¿cómo has estado? –le preguntó la muchacha.

—Mal –respondió con una voz dura –¿Qué haces aquí? te acordaste que tienes un padre.

—Papá nunca he olvidado eso. Vine a darte una buena noticia, pronto saldrás de aquí.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—El señor Andrew y el padre de Anthony retiraron la demanda en tu contra.

—¿Y por qué hicieron eso?

—Por qué…yo se lo pedí.

—No debiste hacerlo, no quiero deberle nada a esa familia.

—Papá deja el orgullo de lado, entiende que esa rivalidad tiene que terminar. Ahora todos somos familia.

—No te entiendo.

—Papá…yo me case con Anthony.

—¿Que estás diciendo?

—Que me convertí en la señora Brown.

—Pero como pudo ocurrir eso, si tú eres menor de edad.

—Mamá me dio la autorización. Ella comprendió que Anthony es mi felicidad como espero que tú lo entiendas algún dia.

—¡Eso nunca! –gritó el señor Steven –Tú y tu madre son unas traidoras, como fueron capaz de hacerme esto.

—Papá por favor…

—Por favor nada, jamás voy admitir ese matrimonio. Cuando salga de aquí te voy a llevar muy lejos para que nunca más vuelvas a ver a ese imbécil.

—No podrás hacer eso papá, Anthony y yo nos vamos a vivir a Chicago.

—¡Vete de mí vista! -le gritó alterado -Desde hoy has dejado de ser mi hija.

—Tu siempre serás mi padre, ojala algún dia cambies de actitud -dijo Kelly marchándose de la cárcel esperando que así fuera.

...

 ** _Semanas después…_**

Tras la partida de Anthony a Chicago, Albert se quedó solo en su rancho. La melancolía lo comenzó a invadir y los recuerdos atormentar. Extrañaba mucho a Candy, ella seguía metida en su corazón y añoraba tanto verla, besarla y poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero también la rabia lo invadió, ella se había marchado sin ni siquiera despedirse de él y eso le había dolido profundamente. Sentado frente a la chimenea con una botella de wisky, observaba las llamas del fuego, preguntándose donde estaría la mujer de su vida y recordado todos los momentos que había vivido con ella. Desde que su relación era como una guerra, donde se pasaban todo el dia discutiendo por tonterías, hasta que poco a poco ambos cayeron en las redes del amor. Un amor que seguía muy presente en su corazón y que esperaba que en el de ella también lo estuviera.

—Patrón patrón tiene una visita –le anunció Jimmy entrando a la casa.

—Jimmy te dije que hoy no quiero ver a nadie.

—Ni si quisiera a tu tía –le dijo la voz de Elroy.

Albert se levantó del sillón encontrándose con la presencia de su tía.

—¿Tía que haces aquí? –le preguntó.

—He venido porque quiero saber que ocurrió con tu esposa.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Me encontré a Candice en Londres.

—¿Ella está en Londres? Pensé que se había ido a recorrer el mundo.

—Sí, regresó junto a su padre. El barón me dijo que te portaste como un canalla con su hija, dejaste embarazada a otra mujer.

—Eso no es así…

—¿Ósea que el barón me mintió…?

—Déjame explicarte tía. Cuando tú me casaste con Candy y la trajiste al rancho, yo tenía una relación con Sandra Steven.

—No me digas que esa mujer es familiar de ese ranchero que siempre ha odiado a nuestra familia.

—Sí, es su sobrina…

—Pero William como fuiste capaz de involucrarte con la…

—Tía ese no es el tema, lo que sucedió que ella nunca se resignó a que la dejara e inventó que estaba esperando un hijo mío.

—Ahora entiendo y Candice se lo creyó ¿verdad?

—Si, por eso me dejó.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarla?

—Por orgullo, estaba muy dolido con ella.

—Vas a tener que dejar tu orgullo de lado e ir a buscar a tu esposa.

—No sé si valdrá la pena -dijo bebiendo wisky.

—Claro que vale la pena sobrino. Tu esposa te va dar un hijo.

—¿Que estás diciendo tía?

—Que Candice está embarazada y si no me hubiera enterado por casualidad tu jamás lo habías sabido.

—No pensaba decírmelo.

—No, por eso tienes que viajar conmigo a Londres y recuperar a tu esposa.

—Claro que lo voy hacer tía, mañana mismo me voy contigo a Londres para recuperar a esa chiquilla –dijo Albert sintiendo una gran felicidad en su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola linda chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Mil disculpa por no poder actualizar antes, he estado refriada y con poco tiempo para escribir, asi que espero su comprension.**

 **Muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas que siguen leyendo la historia y colocandola en sus favoritas.**

 **Summary, Guest, Storwam Adoradandrew, .758, Selenityneza, elbroche, Guest , chidamami, Serenity usagi, Amy C.L, White Andrew, Patty Martinez, pelusa778, elenharket2, venezolana lopez, pivoine3, Yagui FUN, Alpha, Kecs, Kumi Kinomoto, Lucy M, gloria Monroy, CONEJA, tutypineapple, sayuri1707.**

 **Un cariñoso abrazo a la distancia y muchas bendiciones.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XIX**

 **Un rencuentro desastroso**

El viaje había sido largo y tranquilo para el rubio ranchero, sin embargo la ansiedad por estar lo antes posible en tierras inglesas no pasó en ningún momento. Las ganas de ver a la mujer que amaba y saber que ella le daría un hijo, era algo que lo tenía con sus sentidos a flor de piel. Atrás había quedado aquella decepción y rabia que había sentido por Candy, ahora lo que deseaba era verla, decirle lo mucho que la amaba y aclararle que lo del hijo de Sandra había sido una gran mentira de esta para separarlos.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando el barco arribó en Londres. De inmediato Elroy llevó a su sobrino a la residencia de ella, donde Albert aprovechó para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a la mansión del barón de White, donde por fin se rencontraría con la mujer de su vida.

—Tía ya estoy listo –le dijo Albert al llegar al salón vestido con su vestuario de ranchero.

Ella lo observó viendo que su sobrino vestía como lo hacía en el rancho, con un sombrero en la cabeza, camisa a rayas, pantalones cafés y largas botas negras.

—¡William iras vestido así! –exclamó horrorizada.

—Claro tía, que tiene de malo este vestuario.

—Es que…esa ropa no es para una ciudad como Londres. William por que no vas a cambiarte, te compre unos lindos trajes antes de irte a buscar a América.

—Oh tía no pienso vestirme como un señorito, entiende que soy un ranchero y lo seré donde sea –le aclaró con seguridad - Lo único que me interesa es ver a mi esposa.

Elroy suspiró dándose por vencida.

—Eres un cabeza dura….

—Jajajaja siempre lo seré querida tía, ya vamos de una vez a la mansión del padre de mi esposa.

—Si vamos….-dijo Elroy rogando que por fin todo se aclarará entre ellos para que volvieran a estar juntos.

…

En el rancho Steven las cosas no marchaban muy bien, desde que el señor Steven salió de la cárcel su relación con su esposa era insostenible, se la pasaban discutiendo todo el dia y el tema principal era que no le podía perdonar que ella le hubiera dado la autorización para que su hija Kelly se casara con Anthony.

Esa tarde había llegado una carta de Kelly, donde le contaba a su madre lo dichosa que se sentía junto a Anthony. La señora Steven la leía muy emocionada, pensando que había tomado la decisión correcta en dejar casar a su hija con un hombre bueno que la estaba haciendo feliz.

En ese momento el señor Steven llego junto a su hijo Tom.

—Mery vamos a casa de mi compadre –le anunció señor Steven a su esposa.

—Que les vaya bien.

—Mamá ¿y tú no vas con nosotros? –le preguntó Tom.

—No, estoy leyendo una carta que me envió tu hermana.

—¿Y cómo esta ella?

—Muy bien…dice que es muy feliz junto a su esposo.

—Me alegro por Kelly.

—Mery no quiero que vuelva a recibir carta de esa traidora –le ordenó el señor Steven quitándosela de las manos.

—¡No me puedes prohibir eso! –protestó la señora Steven colocándose de pies –Ella es nuestra hija. Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud que va pasar cuando Kelly tenga hijos, vas a despreciar a tus nietos también.

—Claro que los voy a despreciar…jamás los aceptaría, tendrían la sangre de esa despreciable familia.

—Que tristeza me da que pienses así.

—Cómo quieres que piense, si por tu culpa nuestra hija se casó con un Andrew –le dijo mirándola con rabia.

—Deja de odiar a esa familia por cosas del pasado.

—Eso jamás…siempre los voy a odiar.

—Ya papá, mamá tiene razón, no es sano que sigas con ese odio –le dijo Tom.

—Ahora tú también te vas a colocar en mi contra.

—No se trata de eso papá…solo quiero que todo se calme y que esta familia vuelva hacer la de antes.

—Eso será imposible, las cosas nunca volverán hacer la de antes –dijo el señor Steven apretando los puños.

En ese momento llegó un sirviente.

—Señor Steven –lo nombró.

—¿Que sucede Ramón?

—Señor Steven vengo del pueblo y me enteré que la policía capturó a Niel Legan.

—Por fin ese desgraciado fue capturado, ahora sí que me va a escuchar.

—¿Papá quieres que te acompañe?

—No, voy solo a enfrentar a ese imbécil –dijo saliendo de la casa.

…

Una hora después el señor Steven en uno de sus mejores caballos llegó a la delegación donde tenían detenido a Niel Legan. Después de hablar con uno de los policías que le conto que Niel había sido capturado en Chicago, pidió hablar con él.

—¡Niel Legan así te quería ver! –le dijo el señor Steven acercándose a la celda –Yo me voy a encargar que pases muchos años aquí por haberme robado.

Niel lo miró tragando seco.

—Yo sé que hice mal, pero no soy el solo culpable aquí también debería estar otra persona conmigo.

—¿Qué persona maldito ladrón?

—Su sobrina Sandra, ella fue la que me pidió que le robara.

—¡Sandra no haría algo así!

—Lo hiso para vengarse de usted por haberla echado de su rancho. Me contacto e hicimos el trato, así que la mayoría del dinero y las joyas que le robé las tiene ella.

—¡No puedo creerlo! –expresó el señor Steven tomándose la cabeza –Sandra es una víbora, es peor de lo que yo pensaba.

—Para que vea la clase de sobrina que tiene.

—¿Tu sabes donde se fue?

—No, pero me imagino que a estas altura debe estarse dando la gran vida en alguna ciudad del país -dijo Niel en tono de burla.

...

Candy ignorando que su esposo se encontraba en Londres, ella desayunaba en el jardín de su mansión, junto a su hermano, cuñada Flammy y el hijo de esta que estaba en los brazos de ella.

—Candice deja de comer, te vas a comer todo –le dijo Michael riéndose.

—Es que tengo mucha hambre….-comentó comiéndose una rebanada de pastel.

—Déjala Michael, es normal en su estado –le dijo Flammy - Recuerda que a mí me ocurrió lo mismo cuando esperaba a nuestro hijo.

—Eso es verdad…te comías todo –rio Michael.

—Michael que malo eres.

—Jajajaja es la verdad amor. Bueno ya nos vamos.

—Si…vamos.

—¿Y a dónde van? –preguntó la rubia.

—A comprar unas cosas –le respondió su cuñada,

—Me van a dejar sola.

—No sola hermanita –dijo Michael –Mira quien viene ahí.

Candy volteo su cuerpo encontrándose con la presencia de Alexander.

—¡Alexander! –lo nombró parándose de la mesa, ya que no lo veía desde que él se fue de viaje a Holanda.

Él llegó hasta ella y Michael y Flammy se marcharon junto a su hijo.

—Candice buenos días –la saludó dándole un beso en la mano.

—¿Cuándo regresaste de Holanda?

—Ayer…te extrañado mucho.

—¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

—Solo dame una taza de café –dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Candy le sirvió el café.

—¿Cómo has estado Alexander?

—Bien…y tu hermosa como siempre.

—Gracias…-sonrió sonrojada.

—Me imagino que no te has vuelto a desmayar.

—No, me he sentido muy bien. ¿Y cuéntame cómo te fue en Holanda?

—Bien…

—Apuesto que conociste a una hermosa holandesa.

Él sonrió.

—No, hay chicas muy bellas, pero a mí la única que me interesa eres tu Candice –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se sintió incomoda.

—Alexander, tu sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser.

—¿Por qué…? Yo te quiero de verdad.

—Lo se…pero yo siempre te he visto como a un amigo. Además en mis planes no está en casarme nuevamente.

—Eres muy joven para decir eso.

—Es que hay un motivo que me lo impide.

—¿Qué motivo? –le preguntó interesado.

—Estoy esperando un hijo de mi esposo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, y no sabes lo feliz que me siento.

—¿Eso significa que vas a regresar con él? –le preguntó desilusionado.

—No, a mi hijo lo voy a criar sola.

—Eres muy valiente Candice…

—Mi hijo me va da la fuerza para salir a adelante.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y si tu quisieras hasta podría ser un padre para tu hijo.

—Gracias Alexander, eres una gran persona –le dijo Candy dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

En ese instante Albert apareció en el jardín, encontrándose con aquella escena que lo dejo desconcertado, preguntándose qué hacia su esposa abrazada aquel tipo.

—¡Candy!–le gritó rojo de la rabia y de los celos.

Ella al escuchar la vos de su esposo soltó a Alexander, quedando helada con la presencia de Albert.

—¡Albert!–exclamó asombrada de ver al hombre que la hacía latir su corazón.

El caminó hasta ellos.

—Parece que lo estás pasando muy bien, Candy.

—¿Albert que haces aquí?–le preguntó nerviosa de verlo.

—¿Candice quién es este tipo? –preguntó Alexander mirando con cara de pocos amigos al rubio.

—Soy el esposo de Candy ¿y tú quién eres? –le respondió Albert.

—Soy un pretendiente de ella.

—Vaya ya tienes pretendiente –comentó en forma irónica –Por lo visto no has perdido el tiempo, querida esposa.

—Albert no te permito que me hables en ese tono –protestó Candy –¿Quién crees que soy?

—Ni yo lo permito… –añadió Alexander –A Candice la respetas.

—No me permite que señorito –lo desafió Albert colocándose en frente –Has el favor de marcharte de aquí, quiero hablar a sola con mi esposa.

—No pienso irme…

Candy se puso en medio de los dos.

—Alexander, es mejor que te vayas –le pidió para evitar que hubiera una riña entre ellos.

—Está bien…me voy Candice, pero cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes buscar.

—Gracias…lo tendré presente.

Alexander rápidamente se marchó.

—¿Albert no me has respondido que haces aquí? –le volvió a preguntar la rubia observando a su esposo que a pesar vestía de ranchero se veía más guapo que nunca.

—He venido porque tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

—No veo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, a no ser que sea de nuestro divorcio.

—¿Te quieres divorciar de mí? –le preguntó Albert mirándola con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Si…es lo que más deseo…

—¡Es por ese idiota! tienes algo con el ¿verdad?

—Si lo tuviera cual es el problema, tengo todo el derecho de rehacer mi vida –le dijo Candy alzando con orgullo la barbilla.

Albert la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eres una coqueta…!

—Tú no tienes ninguna moral de decirme eso después de lo que paso con la tal Sandra.

—Tienes que saber que ella…

—No me interesa…-dijo Candy con desprecio dándole la espalda.

—De verdad no te importa –le dijo Albert dolido sintiendo que su viaje hacia Londres había sido inútil.

—Si no me importa, lo nuestro ya no tiene solución. ¿No entiendo a qué has venido?

—Si piensa que vine por ti estas muy equivocada –dijo Albert mintiendo –Si estoy aquí es por mi hijo.

Ella bruscamente se volteo hacia él.

—¿De qué hijo estás hablando?

—Del que estas esperando. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Mi tía Elroy, se enteró por casualidad –contestó Albert -Como tú no pensabas decírmelo nunca.

—Si piensas que voy a regresar al rancho contigo por nuestro hijo estas muy equivocado. ¡América no regreso nunca más!

—Eso lo tengo claro, aquí la estás pasando muy bien. No te preocupes porque no me interesa llevarte conmigo el que se ira será solo mi hijo.

—¡Jamás lo permitiría!…-exclamó Candy mirándolo con temor.

—Es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de tenerlo.

—Olvídalo William Andrew, a mi hijo lo criare yo, no creas que permitiré que se crie en ese rancho rodeado de animales y con un bruto que no sabe tratar a una mujer.

Albert bruscamente la tomó por la cintura.

—Jajajaja ahora dices eso, después de todas las cosas que te hice sentir cuando estábamos juntos, yo soy un hombre de verdad no como ese señorito –le dijo Albert aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

Candy sentía que se le cortaba la respiración. Tener a ese hombre tan fuerte así de cerca la hacía olvidar la rabia que sentía por él.

—¡Suéltame bruto con olor a vaca…!-le dijo tratando de zafarse de él.

—Deja de tratarme así, te guste o no sigo siendo tu esposo y si quiera ahora mismo te llevo conmigo de regreso al rancho.

—No serías capaz de eso…

—¿Quieres apostar…? –le dijo soltándola.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? ¡Quieres que regrese al rancho para que me sigas engañando con esa mujerzuela! –le gritó Candy al borde del llanto.

—Entiende que lo de Sandra…

—¡Cállate! Vete de mí mansión no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida –dijo Candy saliendo corriendo del jardín.

Albert molesto por la actitud de su esposa regresó al carruaje, donde lo estaba esperando su tía Elroy.

—William ¿y cómo te fue con Candice? –le preguntó ansiosa por saber.

—Es una presumida que no quiero ver nunca más en mi vida –contestó con un coraje que no podía controlar.

—¿Pero qué ocurrió ahora?

—La encontré coqueteando con un tal Alexander.

—Ese joven es hijo de un conde, Candice estuvo a punto de comprometerse con él.

—Así que es el, por lo visto sigue interesado en Candy y a ella no le es indiferente.

—Pero le contaste a tu esposa lo de Sandra.

—Ni siquiera me dejo contarle.

—Si quieres puedo hablar yo con ella.

—No tía, tu no harás nada…ya no me interesa regresar con esa chiquilla, solo me interesa mi hijo y por el voy a luchar…

—Pero William…

—Tía no insistas…y ya vámonos de aquí…Mañana mismo me regreso al rancho donde nunca debí haber salido -dijo Albert con rabia y decepción.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que haya tenido una hermosa noche de año nuevo. Les deseo de todo corazón que este nuevo año sea maravilloso para cada una de ustedes, que se cumplan todos sus sueños, que gosen de buena salud y que no les falte nada en sus hogares.**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia que ya esta llegando a su fin, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Si Dios me lo permite espero este nuevo año seguir escribiendo y así también seguir en contacto con todas ustedes.**

 **Un gran abrazo a la distancia y muchas bendiciones.**


	20. Chapter 20

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **CAPITULO XX**

 **Reconciliación**

Al dia siguiente de su visita a la mansión de su esposa, Albert quería a toda costa marcharse de regreso al rancho. Algo que por supuesto Elroy no iba a permitir, ella se sentía responsable de ese matrimonio que tenía que hacer el último intento para lograr que su sobrino recapacitara de su decisión.

—William por favor piensa en tu hijo, el necesita a sus padres juntos –le dijo Elroy caminando por el salón.

—Sí, pero a unos padres que se lleven bien, no como nosotros que nos pasamos peleando. Somos tan diferentes tía, nunca debiste casarme con una chiquilla insoportable como Candy –dijo Albert colocándose una chaqueta para marcharse.

—Sí, puede ser que haya cometido un error en casarte con ella, pero no me vas a negar que la amas y que todo esto lo estás haciendo por rabia.

—Si la amo –reconoció Albert -Pero ella no a mí. Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de explicarle lo de Sandra.

—Y si volvieras hablar con ella…

—Para que…vamos a terminar en lo mismo.

—As el último intento…hazlo por el amor que sientes por ella.

Albert suspiró, pensando en lo que le decía su tía. Ella tenía razón, amaba a Candy como nunca pensó amar a una mujer, así que por ese amor tenía que seguir luchando hasta el final.

—Está bien tía…Esa chiquilla no se va librar de mi tan fácilmente.

—Así me gusta sobrino, no te preocupes yo te voy ayudar –dijo Elroy con una risita.

…

Candy se encontraba en su habitación, se sentía triste por lo de Albert, a pesar de todo lo amaba más que nunca, pero su actitud le causaba tanto dolor que no quería verlo nunca más en su vida. Como se atrevía a decirle que le iba a quitar a su hijo, claro para llevárselo y criarlo junto al hijo de la tal Sandra. Que rabia le daba todo eso, era un canalla que le gustaba jugar con las mujeres y ella la muy tonta enamorarse como una tonta de él, pero no, ese amor se tenía que terminar fuera como fuera se lo arrancaría del corazón.

Esa mañana se encontraba tirada en la cama, mientras trataba de tejerle un zapatito para su bebé. Su cuñada Flammy le había enseñado, pero con lo poco concentrada que estaba, su tejido estaba quedando un desastre.

—Oh mi bebé soy un fracaso, ni un zapato te puedo hacer –comentó la rubia con frustración y dejando el tejido de lado.

—¿Cuñada cómo va tu tejido? –le preguntó Flammy entrando al lujoso cuarto de la rubia.

—Ni me preguntes, me está quedando horrible.

—Haber déjame verlo.

Flammy caminó hasta la cama de Candy donde le quito el tejido.

—Jajajaja esto no tiene forma. Se ve que tu cabeza esta en otro lugar o mejor dicho en una persona.

—No he estado pensando en Albert –contestó seria.

—A no…eso ni tú te lo crees -sonrió Flammy –Pero bueno, mejor busca un bello vestido para que esta noche asistamos a una fiesta en la mansión de Lilian la prima de Alexander.

—Preferiría no ir. No tengo ánimos, además a Lilian he soportado.

—No cuñada, no estoy dispuesta a que me digas que no, esta noche vamos a esa fiesta si o si…-le dijo Flammy que una hora antes Elroy le había mandado una nota con un sirviente, donde le pedía que llevara a Candy la mansión de Lilian, para que se rencontrara con Albert.

...

En la noche Candy con un alto peinado y luciendo un hermoso vestido de terciopelo en tono turquesa, llegó a la mansión de Lilian la prima de Alexander, en compañía de su hermano y cuñada. Su padre no quiso asistir, ya que le dolía la cabeza y prefirió quedarse descansando.

—Candy que bueno que viniste a la fiesta del esposo de mi prima –le dijo Alexander dándole un beso en la mano.

—Vine para distraerme un poco.

—¿Y tú esposo? ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

—Lo mismo de siempre, terminamos peleando.

—¿Le contaste lo del bebé?

—Él ya lo sabía, por eso vino a buscarme. Quiere quitarme al niño, pero eso jamás se lo voy a permitir.

—No te preocupes, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Lo se…Alexander.

—Me encantaría invitarte a bailar, pero en tu estado…

—Y que tiene mi estado, mi bebe está chiquito todavía, así que puedo bailar todo lo que quiera…-expresó Candy con entusiasmó.

—Entonces me permite esta pieza ,señorita Candice –le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Candy le iba tomar la mano, cuando llegó Lilian.

—Alexander te busca tu padre –le anunció.

—Dile que estoy ocupado…

—Es mejor que vaya Alexander, no quiero que tengas problemas con el por mi culpa –le dijo Candy.

—En eso tienes razón Candice…mi tio el conde no quiere verte ni en pintura, después de lo que le hiciste a mi primo.

—Lilian no te metas…-la regañó Alexander.

—Solo digo la verdad, primo…

—Candice, voy hablar con mi padre y regreso para bailar.

—De acuerdo…te voy a esperar.

Alexander rápidamente fue hablar con su padre, mientras que Candy se quedó sola con Lilian.

—¿Candice y es verdad que te separaste de tu esposo?–le preguntó.

—Si…me separe de él.

—Qué extraño. Cuando nos encontramos en Chicago me hablaste maravillas de él. ¿Qué sucedió para que todo se terminara?

—Eso es algo que no voy a hablar contigo, querida.

—Ya se… no creo que haya sido muy agradable estar casada con un ranchero que apesta animal.

Candy la miro frunciendo el ceño ¿cómo se atrevía hablar así el hombre que ella amaba?

—Mi esposo no apesta animal, al contrario es un hombre muy atractivo.

—Jajajaja, eso no es verdad –rio Lilian - Debe ser de esos rancheros gordos y bigotones, que no tienen modales.

—Jajajaja Lilian, se nota que no conoces a mi esposo, es guapísimo.

En ese instante los ojos de Lilian y de otras damas que estaban en la fiesta se posaron en la alta figura de un alto rubio que las dejó con la boca abierta.

—No creo que sea más atractivo como ese hombre que acaba de entrar al salón.

Candy volteo su cuerpo quedando helada al ver la presencia de su esposo. William Albert Andrew, ese ranchero que conoció en América y que ahora parecía un verdadero príncipe antes sus ojos, luciendo un frac negro que le resaltaba aún más su atractivo.

—¡Albert! ¡no puede ser! –exclamó Candy colocando su mano a la altura del corazón.

—¿Tú conoces a ese hombre? –le preguntó Lilian mirándola extrañada.

—Sí, ese hombre es mi esposo –respondió caminando hasta él.

Al estar frente a frente ambos se miraron con muchas intensidad, antes de decir alguna palabra.

—¿Albert que haces aquí? –le preguntó Candy.

—Vine acompañar a mi tía Elroy.

—¿Y ella donde esta…?

—Se quedó afuera saludando a unas amigas.

—Pensé que te habías regresado a América.

—Me voy mañana…

—Ha…mañana…-dijo la rubia con tristeza.

—Estas muy hermosa, Candice…

Ella se sonrojo al instante, sintiendo un salto en su corazón.

—Gracias, tú te vez muy guapo. Ese traje te queda perfecto.

—Me siento como un pingüino…-comentó mirándose de pies a cabeza.

—Jajajaja, te entiendo, no estás acostumbrado andar así.

—Me imagino que a ti te debe gustar, así me parezco más a tu amigo.

—Albert…por favor, si vas a empezar con lo mismo, no me interesa seguir hablando contigo –dijo Candy dando la media vuelta, cuando se encontró con Alexander.

—¿Candice que hace tu esposo aquí? –le preguntó mirando al rubio de reojo.

—Vino con su tía -contestó - ¿Por qué no bailamos de una vez?

Alexander condujo a Candy a la pista de baile, donde se pusieron a danzar. Albert lleno de celos se acercó a una señorita y la saco a bailar, provocando que la rubia se enfureciera más con él.

Ambas parejas bailaron más de un val, donde en ningún momento los rubios se dejaron de mirarse. Hasta que Albert dejó a su acompañante y se acercó a su esposa. No podía soportar más que ella siguiera bailando con un pretendiente.

—Permiso, pero vengo a llevarme a mi esposa –dijo tomando a Candy en su hombro.

—¡Albert suéltame! ¡Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado!–le reclamó pegándole en la espalda.

—¡Déjala! –le protestó Alexander –¡No te llevaras a Candice!

—Tú me lo vas a impedir…

—Si…

—Jajajaja, no me hagas reír–le dijo Albert dándole un empujón al joven, provocando que cayera al suelo.

En medio del escándalo, Albert se rapto a su esposa y se la llevo en un carruaje. Ahí la soltó y ella le dio una fuerte cachetada.

—¿Que te crees? ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? –le gritó furiosa y con ganas de llorar.

—¡Se te olvida que soy tu esposo! ¡No te voy a permitir que estés coqueteando con otro hombre! Me debes respeto.

—Respeto, tú nunca lo tuviste conmigo, a pesar que estábamos casados igual estabas involucrado con Sandra Steven.

—Eso no es verdad –protestó Albert sacándose la corbata –Yo no volví a tener nada más con ella.

—¿Y lo de tu hijo…?

Él la tomó por los brazos.

—Es lo que he querido explicarte desde que viene a buscarte, ese hijo no existe, todo fue un invento de Sandra para separarnos.

Candy se quedó asombrada con lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Que estás diciendo…?

—Que todo fue una mentira de ella, lo descubrí el mismo dia que tú te fuiste. Pero eres tan terca que no me diste la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

—Oh Albert yo no sé qué decirte, lo siento tanto -le dijo bajando la mirada —Perdóname por mi actitud, he sido tan tonta.

—No sé si pueda perdonarte, fuiste muy injusta conmigo.

—Sí, lo fui...pero eso no significa que no te amé.

—¿En serio me amas..?.-le preguntó tomándole la barbilla.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Con todo mi corazón.

El la acogió en su regazo, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Mi bella dama…te amo tanto.

—A pesar tan terca que soy.

—Jajajaja si lo eres, aunque yo también lo soy.

Candy rio…

—Espero que nuestro hijo no salga así.

—Nuestro hijo, suena tan bonito.

—Si…nuestro hijo que nos unirá para toda la vida.

—Te amo, mi bella dama…

—Y yo a ti ranchero bruto…

—Jajajaja, espero no serlo tanto.

—No tienes por qué cambiar, te amo a si de bruto.

—Y yo te amo así de orgullosa y presumida –le dijo besándola en los labios, en un beso anhelado y muy apasionado que duro varios minutos –¿Te vendrás conmigo al rancho?

—Por supuesto…que sí.

—Entonces nos vamos mañana…

—Por qué nos quedamos unos días más en Londres. ¿no crees que es tiempo que conozcas a mi familia?

—Eso es verdad –sonrió el ranchero - Ya es tiempo que conozca a mi suegro.

—Estoy segura que se van a llevar muy bien –dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo.

Como dos personas que se aman con todo su ser, los rubios se fueron a la mansión del barón de White, donde pasaron algunas semanas compartiendo en familia y disfrutando de las bondades de la capital inglesa.

…

En el rancho Steven la señora Steven había tomado una drástica decisión, se iría del rancho de su esposo. Ya no podía soportar más sus malos tratos y ese odio que tenía por su hija Kelly por haberse casado con un Andrew. Necesitaba alejarse de todo eso y comenzar una nueva vida cerca de su querida hija y futuros nietos.

—¿Mamá estas segura que quieres dejar a papá? –le preguntó Tom, mientras ella terminaba de arreglar su maleta.

—Sí, hijo, es lo mejor…La relación con tu padre es insostenible. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo con él –respondió guardando su ultimo vestido.

—Tienes razón mamá, papá es una persona llena de odio, hasta mi ya no me da ganas de vivir con él.

—Lo se…hijo. Pero no quiero que lo dejes solo, él te necesita aquí en el rancho, sabes que las cosas no marchan bien.

—Si mamá. Podre todos mis esfuerzos para sacar este rancho adelante

—Te quiero mucho hijo –le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también mamá…¿Te acompaño a la estación?

—Está bien, vamos…

Tom le tomó las maletas a su madre y se fueron a las afueras de la casa donde la estaba esperando una carreta que la llevaría al pueblo.

—Mery ya te vas –le dijo el señor Steven.

—Sí, me voy…-contestó.

—¿Te vas a vivir con esa traidora de Kelly?

—Sí, me voy con ella. Mi hija me necesita.

—No sabes cómo te vas arrepentir de haberme dejado.

—No, querido…es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. El que se va a arrepentir va ser tú por tener tanto odio en tu corazón.

—¡Vete de una vez…! -le gritó con rabia -¡Y no te atrevas a regresar, porque te echaré a la calle!

—¡Ya papá, no sigas! –lo regañó Tom –No te das cuentas que por tu actitud te estas quedando solo.

—No te preocupes hijo. No me afecta lo que me dice tu padre porque nunca más volveré –dijo la señora Steven subiéndose a la carreta donde se marchó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, no solo por dejar el rancho donde ha pasado gran parte de su vida, sino también porque sabía que la vida de su esposo no volvería hacer la misma.

…

Llegó el dia que los rubios decidieron regresar al rancho, a su hogar.

—Adiós, papá –le dijo Candy dándole un cariñoso abrazo a su padre.

—Adiós, hija, cuídate mucho.

—No se preocupe suegro, yo siempre la voy a cuidar a mi hijo también –le dijo Albert abrazando a su esposa.

—Lo se…muchacho, se ve que amas a mi hija de verdad.

—La amo con todo mi corazón. Espero pronto verlos a todos por el rancho.

—Claro que iremos, para conocer al bebé –contestó Flammy.

—Cuñado mucha paciencia con mi hermana es un poco insoportable, pero es buena –comentó Michael en tono de broma.

Albert rio.

—Michael eres insoportable –se quejó Candy.

—Jajajaja…hermanita es una broma, tú sabes que te quiero mucho.

—Yo también, hermanito.

—Ya amor, es hora de irnos –dijo Albert.

—William, Candice que tengan buen viaje –los abrazo Elroy.

—Gracias, tía Elroy y papa por haberme casado con el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo –le dijo Candy con emoción.

—Gracias tía…Adiós a todos, espero verlos pronto -dijo Albert marchándose en un carruaje con la mujer de su vida.

…

 ** _Un mes después…_**

Después de un largo viaje en barco, el matrimonio Andrew regresaba al rancho, donde comenzarian una vida como una pareja que se respetan y se aman de verdad. Apenas se bajaron del coche, se acercaron algunos de los sirvientes para darle la bienvenida, entre ellos Dorothy y Jimmy que se sentían contentos de volver a ver a sus patrones.

—Candy que alegría tenerte de regreso –le dijo Dorothy abrazándola.

—Gracias amiga, te extrañado mucho.

—Yo también…

—¿Señora Andrew, es verdad que va tener un bebé? –le preguntó Jimmy al ver la barriga de la rubia.

—Sí, Jimmy.

—Espero que sea un niño para poder enseñarle a montar.

—No te preocupes Jimmy, estoy seguro que va ser un niño –dijo Albert tomándole el vientre a su esposa.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, yo pienso que va ser una niña –le contradijo la rubia.

—Me está contradiciendo, señora Andrew.

—¡Oh claro que no, señor Andrew!

Ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿Dorothy alguna novedad en el rancho? –le preguntó Albert.

—No patrón, todo tranquilo. Pero tiene que saber que la policía capturó a Niel.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—En Chicago.

—Dorothy, Albert me contó lo que sucedió con tu novio, lo siento mucho –le dijo Candy sintiendo pena por su amiga.

—No te preocupes Candy, fue lo mejor, él no me convenía. Tienen que saber que él fue quien te secuestró.

—¡Niel me secuestró!

—Si…el mismo se lo terminó contando a la policía.

—¡Desgraciado! –expresó Albert –Debí imaginar que él estaba detrás de todo eso. Haré que pague muy caro en la cárcel.

—No se preocupe patrón…se lo llevaron a una cárcel de Chicago donde pasara varios años. Otra cosa patrón, Niel dijo que Sandra Steven le pidió que le robara a su tio y que ella se llevó la otra parte de la joyas y el dinero.

—¡Sandra mando a Niel a robarle a su tio! –exclamó Albert.

—Así fue...

—Esa Sandra se las trae –comentó Candy -Me imagino como se pondría el señor Steven cuando se enteró que su sobrina le robo.

—Furioso. La mandó a buscar por todos lados, y se enteró que Sandra huyo hacia Europa.

—Me alegra saber que esa mujer está muy lejos –dijo Candy sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazón.

—A mí también –añadió Albert.

—Pero eso no es todo –continuó Dorothy –La esposa del señor Steven se fue a vivir a Chicago con su hija Kelly.

—¿Se separaron…?

—Si patrón…se quedó solo con su hijo Tom. El ya no es el mismo, ahora su hijo está tomando las riendas del rancho.

—A mí me alegra saber que Anthony y Kelly lograron defender su amor –comentó Candy recordando que Albert le había contado aquella historia.

—Sí, mi sobrino y esa muchacha viven felices en Chicago. El señor Steven no pudo destruir su amor.

—Ahora está pagando todo lo malo que fue con usted patrón –dijo Jimmy.

—Sí, tuvo su pago. Lo importante que desde ahora en adelante todo será diferente.

—Si mi amor…-dijo Candy abrazándolo.

—Dorothy, Jimmy entren las maletas por favor –les pidió Albert.

Ambos sirvientes tomaron las maletas y entraron a la casa.

—Albert entramos también –le dijo Candy que se sentía un poco cansada.

—Si amor…entremos –la tomó en sus brazos –Bienvenida a su hogar mi bella dama.

—Gracias, mi ranchero bruto…Te amo – le dijo besando tiernamente sus labios, antes de entrar a su hogar, donde pasarían el resto de sus vidas.

 **...**

* * *

 **Hola mis lindas chicas.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien y hayan empezado este nuevo año con el pie derecho. Aqui les dejo el final de esta historia, espero que les guste y me den su opinión.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron con este fic, tanto comentandolo como colocandolo en sus favoritas. Muchas gracias por todo el cariño y respeto que siempre han tenido por mis fics.**

 **Agradecerle también a mi amiga Stormaw que siempre me esta apoyando en lo que le pida, con respecto a la redacción de la historia. Gracias amiga por tu apoyo y amistad.  
**

 **Un gran abrazo para cada una de ustedes y si Dios me lo permite espero leerlas pronto, con otros de mis fic.**


	21. Chapter Epílogo

****Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.****

* * *

 **La Dama y el Ranchero**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 ** _Meses después…_**

—¡Patrón! ¡Patrón!– gritó Jimmy entrando a un establo, donde se encontraba Albert guardando follaje para los animales.

—¿Que ocurre Jimmy? –le preguntó.

—Su esposa patrón, va tener a su hijo.

Albert como loco dejó el follaje de lado y corrió hasta la habitación donde estaba Candy, con todos los dolores de parto y en compañía de su fiel amiga Dorothty.

—Dorothy me duele mucho…-se quejaba la rubia.

—Aguanta amiga, esto es así.

—Nunca pense que fuera tan doloroso.

—Tranquila, yo te voy a ayudar.

Albert entró a la habitación.

—Candy, amor ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó acercándose a la cama donde ella se encontraba.

—Mal, me duele mucho.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

—No te desespere, todo va salir bien…

—Es fácil decirlo como no eres tú el que va parir.

—Oh mi bella dama, yo no tengo la culpa de eso –se quejó Albert.

—Ha no, por tu culpa me embarace.

—Jajajaja eso es verdad, y lo seguiré haciendo, quiero tener una familia bien grande.

—¡Hay! –gritó Candy –Eso está por verse ranchero bruto.

—Candy empuja con fuerza ahí viene –le dijo Dorothy viendo asomar la cabecita del bebé.

Albert le tomó la mano a su esposa y esta con todas sus fuerzas pujo provocando que su bebé naciera.

El llanto del bebé se escuchó en todo el rancho.

—¿Dorothy que fue? –le preguntó Albert mirándola expectante.

—Fue un niño –respondió mostrándoselo.

—¡Un niño!–exclamo Albert con alegría –Yo sabía que sería un varón.

—Hay me sigue doliendo –se volvió a quejar Candy.

—No puede ser…viene otro bebé –dijo Dorothy asombrada.

—¡Que! –exclamaron los rubios al mismo tiempo.

—Amiga tendrás otro hijo, empuja otro poco.

Candy volvió a pujar, cuando salió otro bebecito.

—¿Que hermoso tendré otro niño? –expresó Albert.

—Esta es una niña –se las mostro - Que bendición dos bebé al mismo tiempo.

—Nunca pensé que tendría dos bebés -comentó Candy asombrada -Tráemelos Dorothy, quiero ver a mis hijos.

La sirvienta les llevo a sus bebés a la pareja de rubios. Candy tomó al niño y Albert a la niña.

—Son precioso –dijo Albert embobado con sus hijos.

—Sí, el niño se parece mucho a ti.

—Y la niña a ti…¿Como los vamos a llamar?

—A la niña, Ana como se llamaba mi madre y al niño Albert como tú.

—Entonces así se llamaran nuestros hijos. Candy gracias por hacerme este hermoso regalo –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

—Gracias a ti, por hacerme tan feliz.

—Hay que prepararse para hacer un gran bautizo –comentó Dorothy con entusiasmo.

—Claro que lo haremos Dorohty –dijo Candy.

—Amor, tenemos que buscarles padrinos a nuestros hijos.

—Tienes razón Albert…has pensado quien puedan ser.

—A mí me gustaría que el padrino fuera mi amigo George, pero él no tiene esposa.

—No hay problema porque Dorothy podría ser la madrina.

—¡Yo! –exclamó la sirvienta.

—Si, quien mejor que tú para ser la madrina de mis hijos.

—Oh el honor que me hacen en ser la madrina de los gemelos.

—Te lo merece Dorothy por todo lo buena que has sido con nosotras –le dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, patrón…

—Ya no me digas así, vamos hacer compadres.

—Eso es verdad –rio Dorothy –¿Y cuándo va ser el bautizó?

—En dos meses más…

…

Los dos meses pasaron rápidamente y llegó el dia del bautizó de los gemelos. Candy y Albert prepararon una gran fiesta, donde asistieron varios invitados. Entre ellos Anthony y Kelly que estaban esperando su primer hijo, junto a la señora Steven, Stear con su esposa Patty y la familia de Candy que viajo desde Londres, el barón con su hijo Michael y la esposa Flammy e hijo. También llegó al bautizo Elroy Andrew, con muchos regalos para los bebes.

El reverendo de la localidad le dio la bendición a los bebés y se realizó un almuerzo al aire libre, con un gran asado y otra delicias para los invitados. Candy como toda ama de casa, se encargó de prepararlo todo con la ayuda de Pony la cocinera y Dorothy. El barón estaba orgulloso de ver a su hija convertida en toda una mujer, al cuidado de su hogar, esposo e hijos, dejando atrás esa chiquilla rebelde que le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza.

Después de comer comenzó el baile, donde todos salieron a bailar una rítmica música country. Albert saco a su esposa, mientras que los bebés dormían al cuidado de Elroy, que estaba fascinada con sus sobrinos nietos.

—Albert me siento tan contenta –dijo Candy radiante de felicidad.

—Yo también, mi bella dama –contestó Albert –El bautizo de nuestros hijos quedo maravilloso. Todos se están divirtiéndose mucho.

—Si…en especial Dorothy y George. Mira como están bailando –dijo Candy viendo a la pareja que reían alegremente mientras bailaban.

Albert desvió sus ojos hacia ellos.

—Los padrinos de nuestros hijos se están llevando muy bien.

—¿Albert tú crees que ellos se terminen enamorando?

—Pienso que si…George necesita una buena mujer y Dorothy sería ideal para él.

—Ojala que se terminen juntos, quiero ver a mi amiga feliz al lado de un buen hombre.

—Si…y si no se deciden, nosotros le podemos dar un empujón. ¿No lo crees mi bella dama?

—Claro que si mi ranchero bruto –contestó Candy.

—Bruto, pero que te ama como nadie te va amar.

—Eso lo se…amor…-le sonrió enamorada.

En ese instante apareció la presencia del señor Steven junto a su hijo Tom, provocando que la música se detuviera y el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

Albert de inmediato caminó hasta el, pensando que habrían problemas.

—¿Señor Steven que hace en mi rancho? –le preguntó serio.

—Vengo en son de paz, Andrew –respondió el viejo ranchero.

—Mi papá desea hablar con usted señor Andrew –añadió Tom.

—¿Que desea decirme?

El señor Steven respiro hondo antes de responder.

—Andrew quiero pedirte disculpa por todo el odio que he tenido hacia tu familia. He comprendido que no puedo seguir así, que por culpa de ese odio he perdido todo lo que tenía –dijo mirando a su esposa e hija Kelly.

—Un odio injustificado, porque mi padre nunca le hiso daño a usted.

—¡El me quito mis tierras!

—No, señor Steven él se las ganó legalmente en un juego de cartas.

—Sí, tienes razón –reconoció –Pero no solo eso me hiso odiar a tu padre, sino que también me quito a la mujer que amaba.

—¿No le comprendo?

—Que yo ame mucho a tu madre, pero ella nunca me quiso solo tuvo ojos para tu padre.

—No lo sabía…

—Ahora lo sabes, pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso. Solo decirte que no deseo seguir peleando más contigo.

—Me parece muy bien, señor Steven –dijo Albert con una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno…ya me voy.

—Vaya en paz, señor Steven…

El ranchero se marchó con su hijo Tom, cuando Kelly corrió hasta él.

—¡Papá! ¡papá! –le gritó para que se detuviera.

—Hija –caminó hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo –Perdóname por mi actitud…

—No te preocupes…lo importante que recapacitaste. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

—Yo también me siento orgullosa de ti –dijo la señora Steven mirando con cariño a su esposo.

—Mery –la nombró rompiendo el abrazo con su hija.

—Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así.

—Lo hice por ti y Kelly, no saben cuanta falta me han hecho.

—Tú también a mí –lo abrazo emocionada.

—Regresa a la casa.

—Claro que lo haré, querido…

Kelly y Tom se emocionaron a ver a sus padres reconciliados.

—Qué alegría verlos juntos nuevamente –comentó Tom.

—Mi hijo va tener a unos abuelos que se quieren de verdad –añadió Kelly.

En eso llegó Anthony.

—Kelly todo está bien -le pregunto.

—Sí, mi amor...me reconcilie con mi padre.

—Me alegra saberlo...

—Anthony, espero que tú me disculpes también -le dijo el señor Steven.

—Por supuesto...no hay ningún rencor de mi parte.

—Gracias...muchacho.

—De nada, suegro...

Todos se echaron a reír.

…

Por la noche cuando todos se encontraban dormidos y el silencio inundaba todo el rancho. Albert llevó a Candy hacia uno de los establos para darle una sorpresa.

—¿Albert que sorpresa me tienes? –le preguntó ansiosa.

—Tranquila, ya lo sabrás…

Entraron a un establo y la acercó a donde se encontraban los caballos escoces.

—¿Albert que hacemos en el establo?

—Esta es la sorpresa. Voy a regalarte uno de estos finos caballos que traje de escocia.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Si…la yegua será tuya.

—Oh Albert…no sé si me lo merezca. Se te olvida que por mi culpa casi perdiste estos caballos.

—Jajajaja lo recuerdo muy bien, estuve a punto de matarte por eso. Pero eso fue en otro tiempo, ahora te mereces tener uno de ellos.

—Gracias Albert, es un regalo maravilloso –lo abrazó emocionada –El problema que no se montar.

—Jajajaja ya lo sé…no te preocupes yo te voy a enseñar. ¿Te parece si empezamos de inmediato?

—¿A esta hora?

—Y que tiene, la noche está muy estrellada para salir a cabalgar.

Ella sonrió…

—De acuerdo, señor Andrew…

Albert saco la yegua a la afuera del establo, subió a su esposa y después se subió el.

—Lista mi bella dama…

—Sí, lista mi amor…-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

El apasionado beso duro varios minutos y después se fueron cabalgando siendo iluminados por la estrellas del cielo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola lindas chicas.**

 **Para las chicas que quisieron saber mas de la historia, aqui se los dejo un epílogo. Espero que les guste, con mucho cariño para todas ustedes.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyarón con este fic a las de siempre, a las nuevas, y a Maryra que tuvo la gentileza de hacerme la portada.**


End file.
